Don't Let Go
by A Spirit 420
Summary: Chris has suffered the loss of someone he loved and now he must find the killer as well as stop another bio terrorist from destroying the world through.  It was supposed to be over with Wesker dead but the nightmare just started. Creva, Jill fans beware!
1. Trials & Tribulations

_Hey people me again! So here goes a new story fresh off my computer but I'm gonna take it a lil bit slower just so I can pay equal attention to Captivity and Ashes Of Eden as well as finish off Hell Incarnate. Anyway this will be my second Resident Evil story in which Wesker is not the antagonist. However the pairings will pretty much be normal. I decided to have this take place in Nigeria._

_Yeah, so I hate Jill Valentine...I'm gonna be real about that...I really do. 'm sorry to u Jill fans but its true. She's an unrealistic character. She's not strong AND emotional. Claire, she's very REAL she put others over her own life, she was selfless & she cried 4 a boy she just met meanwhile Jill doesn't mourn people she's been friends with? So yeah...needless to say this will possibly be a Creva.I find myself having to defend Sheva more and more and I got this homeboy who u would think would be happy that there's a black character but he said once they freed Jill they should have got rd of her. & this fool is black! No offense but it seems like white RE fans don't seem to get the importance. They ALWAYS kill black characters off._

_Almost always just like movies but u notice that those characters usually say, that the group should stick together while white ppl in scary movies wanna split up & "Investigate" Seems to me like the Indian Jones wannabes would die but nooooooo... Its just very fucked up to me._

_Jill is not a deep character. I could see defending Claire, Even Ada, is more human than Jill! Ada is complex, a perfect design! Anyway enough Jill bashing._

_Anyway that's my rant...enjoy! (The story)_

_A.S._

Fall

2011

Chris followed Sheva up some stairs as they continued to search for a man that the BSAA had deemed a threat to global security. Even after the death of Albert Wesker in Kijuju there were still terrorists who were buying B.O.W.'s off of the black market. There were still former Umbrella employees turned profiteers selling the virus to rogue armies or to authoritarian governments trying to suppress those armies and any and all insurrectionists. This terrorist had been at work a lot after the death of Wesker and the events in Kijuju but had also been around before too. He just had not been a priority like Wesker however with Albert dead, there was a void. Somebody would step up and try to fill it.

Dead bodies lay sprawled on the floor below, killed by the two agents. Their bodies, still smoking from the gunshot wounds. They were in a compound in a remote island in the Mediterranean. This place was supposed to be a base of operations for Tricell.

Sheva, despite the humid air and the stressful situation, still looked beautiful as always. Chris caught himself staring but before he could hide it she asked, "What the matter?" He shook his head. "Nothing." He lied. "Are you okay?"

She exhaled and told him, "It would be a lie if I said I wasn't nervous but this isn't exactly a vacation on a beach is it? I'm fine though..."

_Chris imagined her on a beach, in a bikini. He could see her now , her bronze caramel skin under the sun, shining like gold, her in a bikini top that barely covered her luscious breasts, her big round butt her smooth legs, her bare stomach, looking good enough to be in a music video. He imagined them being together alone with nobody else there, playing in the waters, splashing teasing..._

"Chris!" He snapped out of the daydream. She asked, "Didn't you hear my question?

He asked her honestly, "What was it?"

She repeated her question. "I said how are you on ammo?"

Chris gave her a thumbs up as he held the M4A1. "Just fine. Why, are you good?"

She nodded. "Yes. I just needed to be sure. This man we're trying to find is a very deadly individual. I don't know how he is connected to Umbrella but he did used to work for Spencer. I hear he was behind a bio terrorist attack in South America, you know, the Santiago incident? He's trained in weapons and combat just like anybody who worked for them. I wish we had more information on him than his name being Hercules."

Obviously this was an alias and his true name was a mystery. He had been involved with Umbrella back in 2003 and the downfall of the company but even as the company fell, a lot of staff went underground but were still very much alive. Somewhere the infamous assassin Hunk was around. All they knew about "Hercules" was that he was a man of Greek American descent.

Other than that, he was a ghost. No known history on him whatsoever.

Chris looked around as they searched the building. "Something's not right. If this guy Hercules or whatever his name is, was connected to Umbrella, then he should be connected to Spencer so why wouldn't we have a file on him? There's gotta be more to this guy." Chris observed. Sheva nodded.

"Yes, something is amiss. Its almost like it was easier to just hunt Umbrella targets when they were out in the open. It isn't easy finding black market dealers and random terrorists that get their hands on the virus and B.O.W.'s. I'm just surprised some of them haven't tried to take the virus themselves!" Sheva added.

Chris told her, "That's not entirely true. Me and Jill tracked a terrorist back in Indonesia who gave himself the T Veronica virus. It was extremely hard to kill him. He was actually harder to kill than Alexia Ashford, that woman I was telling you about? Anyway he wounded me pretty badly. If it weren't for Jill, I would have died."

Sheva looked at him with a certain look. It wasn't exactly jealousy but rather envy. "You and her are close...closer than friends...when was this?"

Chris told her, "It was 2004 around the same time as the incident in Spain. She saved my life. We have a habit of saving each other's lives. Yeah, we're close...I don't know what we are..." It was true. He didn't. They were too close to just be friends but were not upfront enough to say they were lovers. They were partners for sure and they did have feelings for each other, they had slept together many times but it still seemed more like friends with benefits.

_No...that's not true...she told me she loved me we both did finally after having been together so many times over three years. She finally said it the night before we went after Spencer..._Chris thought to himself.

Upon their return from Kijuju, he wanted Jill to confide in him, he wanted to spend time with her, to see if she was all right but she said that she needed space. He imagined that whatever Wesker had put her through must have been intense. Before her fall at Spencer's mansion he felt like she was his best friend whom he also loved. Yet after, and now, she seemed like a stranger. Things seemed awkward, strained.

Then there was Sheva, the African beauty whom he had met in Kijuju. They had been strangers when they started out on the mission but had ended up good friends. She was fresh, young, vibrant. They were actually even close in the last couple of years they had been partners. Sheva had saved his life so many times and he had saved hers. Which was not to say that Jill didn't because she did leap go out of a window with Wesker. However Jill and Chris had become close over the years. Sheva, on the other hand, hand become close just in a short amount of time and in fact, she had nearly taken a fall out of a plan to save Chris and kill Wesker, it was the same kind of scenario. She had JUST met him yet she had risked her life.

He would never forget it. There was now something different about the way she looked at him. He wondered if she had feelings for him. He couldn't help but feel an attraction to her. She had lost her parents at a young age. She had just as much reason to hate Umbrella as he did. Plus she brought out in him, a more human side of himself. He felt that in many missions with Jill they were both war hardened soldiers who could see a friend die and not react.

All though it wasn't so much that Chris wasn't bothered by it. It was that he always kept it together. Yet after, he would always have missions, he would drown in his sorrows and a bottle of booze. Where as Sheva, she always had what felt like a personal concern for the people who were affected by Bioterrorism.

She was a humanitarian. To him, she was a lot like his sister in that sense. She used her mind and her heart where as Chris and Jill only tried to use his mind and his wits.

He found himself staring at he when all of the sudden the sound of automatic fire made him jump. Sheva readied her pistol asking, "Did you hear that?"

Chris nodded. They ran up a flight of stairs as the rounds were fired. They could hear cries of pain coming from whoever was being attacked. They got to the door and Sheva kicked it open. They looked and saw at least seven dead bodies, all of whom were BSAA agents. Chris spotted one, who was dead from his throat being ripped out while Sheva spotted an agent with multiple stab wounds to the abdomen. Chris ran as he heard the thunder of an automatic.

Sheva saw a muzzle flash through the cracks of a door. "Over there!" She said and they ran toward the door. Chris got on the left side of the door while Sheva was on the right side. "On three.." Sheva said. Just then, Chris heard a scream and he knew it was Jill. "Hell with that!" He opened the door. They were in some kind of a room with a balcony overlooking the room. Chris spotted his old partner slumped on the floor. She had several really bad gashes up and down her abdomen. Her head had blood running down the side of it and she had a bloody lip. "Chris..."

He rushed to her side and held her in his arms. "Just hang, in there, Jill! Sheva, call for a medic! Hang on Jill its gonna be okay..."

She looked at him weakly and said, "Chris...I'm sorry...I care about you so much...I wish...I'm sorry I didn't let you know that...I I lo..." She trailed off closing her eyes in pain. Sheva contacted HQ.

"Sheva to headquarters we have an agent down! We need Evac and a medic ASAP! Jill is critically wounded! We're located on the third floor second door to your right! Hurry! Over and out!"

Jill had tears in her eyes and so did Chris, hers welling in her eyes, his rolling down his cheeks. "Chris...I didn't mean to...make you think I didn't care for you...I was so happy to see you...after all these years...you're my hero for what you did in Kijuju. There's so much I've wanted to tell you..."

Chris held her head in his lap. "Don't talk like that, Jill, we're gonna get you out of here! Can you walk?"

Jill nodded and he helped her up. He brushed his tears away. He still had a chance to save her. He put her arm over his shoulder. "Who did, this, Jill, was it Hercules?"

Jill told him, "Chris that's the thing, Hercules is not who you think he is! He killed those men, the agents, he's..." Just then she was cut off her voice caught in her throat in a choke as as a knife caught her in the chest. She let out a groan as blood came from her mouth. "No!" Chris screamed as she sank to the floor. He looked to see a man with black hair and semi tan, skin, his hair was similar to that of Leon's in hairstyle.

He was dressed in a pair of combat boots, black and white camouflage pants, and a leather jacket. His race was hard to figure as he looked mixed but he looked to be Eurasian. "You son of a bitch!" Chris fired his Assault Rifle sending ten rounds for his head. The man easily dodged them. Sheva fired her MP5 and he dodged most of the fifteen rounds she fired but a few winged him in the leg.

He charged for Sheva and she fired at his head but he ducked just before the rounds hit him tilting his head back. He kicked her, knocking her legs out from under her and he punched her in the stomach. Sheva got to her feet trying to fire again but he hit her in the face and kicked her in the side knocking the weapon from her hands. Chris fired again and Hercules easily dodged them again dodging but getting closer and closer. He hit Chris in the jaw. Chris hit him in the face with his Rifle. The man hit Chris in the gut.

He disarmed Chris's weapon. Chris swung at him but Hercules was behind him and drove an elbow into his back. Hercules kicked him in the ribs and it lifted Chris off the ground. He hit the ground with a thud as the wind left his lungs. He gasped for breath and Hercules's brown eyes flashed red. "Come on, Redfield. You can only kill so many of us before it comes back to haunt you."

Sheva fired her pistol hitting him four times in the back since he MP5 was out of reach. The man dodged the next two rounds. He punched Sheva in the face. She fell to her knees and he grabbed her by the throat. Her lips were bleeding and he cupped her face and told her, "Young and fierce. Just like I like them. If I had more time, I know we could have the time of our lives." He tasted her blood pressing his lips to hers.

Sheva punched him in the face, and drove her knee into his groin. He caught her next punch and grabbed her arm, flinging her to the ground. Hercules sped towards the door and said, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again, Redfield. In fact, know it. For now, I'll let you bask in the loss of your partner. "

Hercules held the bloody knife he had used on Jill which left Chris feeling horrified. He had pulled the blade out which surely caused more bleeding and internal damage.

He ran off. Chris got to where Jill was and she was breathing but barely. He got his medical kit out and tried to use it on her wound. "Jill, hang in there..its okay I'm here Jill...stay with me!" Her breathing was labored and it didn't sound right at all. He could tell that the blade had caused one of her lungs to collapse. "Chris..." She choked out before she breathed her last.

He had tried to stop the bleeding but it was too much. He attempted to give her CPR. He pumped her chest after first giving her the kiss of life. He did this same process again and again, trying to ignore his tears. He sobbed as he held her head, the woman whom he had spent countless hours with, the woman who he knew better than just about anybody, was dead.

He buried his face in his knees as the subs escaped his chest. Sheva hugged him, from behind holding him, attempting to comfort him. A tear fell from her eye as well as she held him. Finally, backup arrived but they were way too late...

TBC...

_That's all for the first chapter! Sorry it was so short but I figured just a small taste of what was to come was all was needed for chapter 1. When I update this soon, it will take place one year after Jill's death. As I said, this is a Creva so Jill fans be warned! Other pairings include Claire and Steve, Ada & Leon, and MAYBE Billy & Rebecca. Its up to ya'll :)_

_Anyway future chapters will be much longer I am just really tired today and have a shit load of school work I gotta do._

_Aren't I just evil? LOL. Who is this Hercules? What is his beef with Chris and the BSAA? Since he can move as fast as Wesker or Krauser, would you think he is equal to them, weaker or stronger? What virus do you think he has in him? Please read and review & remember I love specifics as to what you liked so the longer the better!_

_Also sorry 4 the rant at the start but it needed to be said! I speak what's on my mind regardless of how people my take it! _

_Hope you liked the first chapter :) When I update it will be one year later as I said, and in Africa. See ya!_

_Afro_


	2. The Vengeance Of a God

_Hey people chapter 2 is here! Anyway yeah I wanted to pay more attention to my stories so that's what I'm working with here. I just haven't had any fresh material for a good Creva in a while. Now that I do, I'm getting busy with it, but make no mistake, there will be other pairings I'm just saying they're the central pairing. Anyway I hope ya'll will like this, I'm pretty sure Evening Sunlight will ;)_

_Oh and I will be having a few OC's, not too many, just enough to make it extra interesting. Some are based off movie characters I like such as Manny Archer or they will be based on real people, as shown with later characters._

_FYI for those that don't know, the title of the story is from a En Vogue song I love. I might have it playing when Chris & Sheva get naught :) hahaha_

_Anyway enjoy!_

Chris rode through a field in the African heat and brushed the sweat from his brow. Sheva turned to him looking at the handsome rugged man. He was clean shaven now and it was a year later. The funeral for Jill had been a very bad day for both of them. Sheva had gotten to know both Chris and Jill in the last few years since their mission in Kijuju. Jill had been slightly emotionally distant but Sheva knew it was due to the trauma of all Wesker had put her through.

Chris on the other hand could not stop thinking about it. He had lost his partner twice in a lifetime and it had taken its toll on him. He tried to shake the thought from his mind as they pulled up to their destination. They were in Kogin Gari, Nigeria, which was Hausa for River Town. It was a thriving community of African culture but unfortunately their community had been victim to Bio Terrorism. Employees from Tricell had been suspected to be the ones who had released the progenitor virus in the town. They had definitely been Europeans if it was Tricell staff but if it was an African, it was likely just somebody who had gotten the virus from Tricell staff and was now trying to add that to his weapons as an arms dealer.

Either way, their job was to eliminate the threat and to protect the people. At least that was what Sheva would do. Sometimes HQ could be rather selfish. She had thought that ever since they had made her and Chris wait for seemingly five minutes for backup all though it felt more like ten minutes in which they had nearly been killed by that damn Axe majini only to be saved by the backup firing an RPG.

Their driver got out with them. His name was Manny Archer. He was from the East African branch. He was Caucasian, but despite that, he had been born and raised in Zimbabwe, the son of English parents but having lived in Africa all his life he had developed a year round tan and even had his accent, though English, it had more of an African English sound to it. He had blue green eyes and messy sand colored hair, and a sort of a beard with a soul patch. He was handsome in a rugged bad boy kind of way.

He handed Sheva an AK-107 with a with a GP-25 grenade launcher attached. Chris took an SA80 Assault Rifle. Sheva had a Glock 18 for a sidearm, Chris took the same thing. He looked at his weapon, as though he were admiring it. "Jesus...where did you get this?"

Manny lit a smoke. "They got sent in from London by HQ. They used these in Bosnia and Sierra Leone they're pretty good, huh?"

Chris looked at it through the scope and said, "Yeah, how come you guys don't take it?"

Manny blew smoke. "This is Africa, bru. You NATO types like these kind of weapons but we like the AK's out here. Its the weapon of the freedom fighters. What I gave Sheva was not a 47. Those aren't accurate compared to the newer AK variants. They were reliable as hell though I'm sure you knew that, yeah?"

Chris nodded. "Right. They can go in the mud and rivers."

"_Stone to Redfield, do you copy?"_

Chris put his hand to his ear piece. "Loud and clear, what's the score?"

Josh replied, _"We're heading into the East side of town. We're going to be right by the university of this town. Its called Kwaleja. That's where we'll be. Anyway I have some information for the two of you."_

Sheva tuned in and said, "What is it, Josh?"

_"The man that killed Jill...and all those agents from the Far East branch? Hercules...he's meant to be in this town. We believe he'd behind the outbreak of the virus and probably was in touch with the black market dealers. So keep you head up and your eyes open, this man is dangerous."_

Sheva spoke and asked, "There must be some Intel on him now? Its been a year."

Josh sighed. _"I don't know enough. All anybody knows is that he is a former Employee with Umbrella and was taken under Oswald Spencer's wing some time before Spencer's death. If he had any contact wit that man, he is a dangerous threat, he could be looking to fill the void Wesker left."_

Chris cursed. "Damn it! They should have something on that son of a bitch! You can't tell me anything? Like what virus is in him?"

Josh replied softly," _I can only tell you what they told me. Need to know basis only. I'm sure we'll see him sooner or later. He always leaves his calling card."_

Chris knew by they he meant headquarters. "Okay, but we can't let him get away this time."

They cut transmission and began to go on foot. Sheva looked at the shanty town slums. Though much ofthe city was impoverished, there was also an industrial section of the town. Africa was rich with history, of warrior cultures, various, religions, tribes, universities, and societies as well as beautiful architecture that had once been assumed could not have been built by the Natives of the "Dark Continent"

The demographics of the town was very diverse. About 70% of the city was Black Africans but the tribal descent varied. The vast majority of them, were of Hausa descent, while the other two major ethnic groups were Igbo and Yoruba. While many of them fought each other in the past, they were at peace for now due to leaders from all three tribes taking charge and having dialogue with one another.

It had a population of about 5% Asians, mainly Chinese and Indians, 20% white or European and 5% Arab/Middle Eastern. The city had roughly 115,000 people. In that sense it was like Kijuju but certain parts of the town were nicer than Kijuju plus a lot larger.

Chris stopped and said, "Wait, where did Danny go?"

Sheva looked around and he was indeed, missing. She tried her ear piece. "Danny, do you read me?" No response. Sheva asked again, "Sheva to Archer can you hear me?"

She cursed, "Damn it! Something must have happened."

Chris agreed and pulled his Handgun out. "We can check near the jeep. He might be back there." They ran back to check but he was not there either. As the sun shined, indicating it was high noon, Chris turned to Sheva and said, "I don't know but I got a bad feeling about this. He would have responded if he was okay, something must have happened.."

Sheva looked like she didn't want to believe it. "Don't think like that. He's one of the best there is."

Just then they were distracted by the sound of an explosion nearby. Chris saw the flames. They ran toward the explosion to see what it was. Sheva looked and saw three people running out screaming. Wailing in pain. "My god, we have to help them!" She cried. Chris caught sight of them and said, "Sheva wait, something's not right, I think I've seen this before and I need to be sure they're not what I think they are."

They backed up but the burning humans still headed for them. Chris fired a shot, hitting a male through the head. He took the other two out in a similar manner. "Chris, what the hell are these things?" Chris stared at the charred corpses the flames still peeling away at their flesh. "Worse than I thought. Those are zombies.

More of them came out, in a staggering run toward them. Chris fired five shots at one of them, the rounds tore into the stomach of a man whose flesh was rotting. The bullets tore holes causing more blood than was already there from the dried wounds. He fired a shot through the eye of the zombie and the zombie died. Sheva fired her pistol, four shots hit the man in the chest. The man was a dark skinned zombie who had once been handsome but nowhis skin was ashy and his eyes rolled back in his head. Sheva fired and hit him once in the throat and once in the head. "These zombies are a lot faster than the ones I encountered!" Chris said, as they both kept firing.

There was a fair skinned zombie with balding hair and milky blue eyes but despite it still have its original eye colour it was still a zombie, even if it hadn't changed. It was often easy to tell if zombies were just recently turned or if they had been decayed for a long time. Chris fired into the face of the man and the blue eyes turned red, in a crude manner of putting it.

The man's eye was forced back into its head and he fell dead. Chris took out another two zombies before he had to reload. He took a thirty three round magazine. He fired three shots hitting a female zombie. Sheva emptied the rest of the fifteen round mag taking down a zombie with several torso shots.

She reloaded as she saw five more zombies coming. She pulled the pin on a grenade and lobbed it at their feet.l

**BLAM!**

She took cover from the blast radius and watched as they all split apart, heads, legs, arms and various bones separating one massive mess of broken bodies. They moved past the bodies checking the burning building. Chris tried to see what had caused the explosion. However the smoke was too much and he could not see in. They made their way past the fire.

"Josh, do you read me? Its Sheva. We just saw some B.O.W's. They're the same kind Chris encountered in Raccoon City but according to him, they're a lot even more intelligent. There was also an explosion, I'm not sure what the source of it wasd."

Josh got back to her saying, _"What was the name of the building? I have to know."_

Sheva told him, "It said Yan Sanda. Do you know what that means?"

Josh's reply was distressed. "_Shit! That was the way to get through the mines toward the base. That's where the town's law enforcement is. There has to be another way. There is a manhole in the building. Try to see if there is another place in town that you can find that will take you underground. We've taken out a lot of the B.O.W's. Majinis, and other hostiles but there is sure to be more unless we find the source. In the mean time you should...damn!"_

Sheva was started by the sound of automatic fire on the ear piece. Several people were firing. Chris asked, "Josh, come in! What's going on?"

_"Lulluba wuta! Koma!"_ Josh hollered in Hausa. (Covering fire! Fall back!)

They heard a scream followed by more automatic rounds and then nothing at all but static. "Damn it! Something must be attacking them. We have to help him."

Chris was hesitant. "Sheva, I know he's a good friend of yours but he can hold his own. He's doing his job so we can do ours. We have to find this guy Hercules. He's hit several places but we can stop him here."

Sheva stared back at her partner with a touch of anger and disbelief. "He's like a brother to me! Just because HQ doesn't value African lives as much as British or Americans doesn't make it right! What good is it fighting for global safety if we don't try and help our brothers in arms?"

Chris sighed. He knew she was right. She had followed him after Wesker, and granted, they did save the world but she could have backed out but she trusted him anyway. In that day they had gotten to know each other emotionally in a way that would take a year for most people. He would have to show her the same respect and trust she had shown him.

Chris gave in. "Okay, I'm sorry. You lead the way. Do you want to see if there's another way in?"

They searched the side of the police station but there was no way, in much of it was even more ablaze. They spotted a black man in a police uniform staggering outside. The blood on his uniform indicated he had been attacked. He seemed to have been stabbed. He collapsed there on the ground. The two agents rushed to his side. Chris, taking what Sheva had said about African lives not being as important as European lives to the world, to heart and tried to save the man, using a first aid spray. He had two left and he knew indeed that he would need them, but this was his duty, to protect people.

Sheva asked the man, "What happened?"

The man coughed up blood. "The people...they've gone mad...like they're possessed. I don't know who to blame...there's some terrorists in the region, some Pan African, Communist guerrilla army, but then...there's also those men in black clad uniforms, dressed like...mercenaries. There was shooting in the town earlier. I think between those rebels and the mercenaries. Maybe, one of them had something to do with it, something's wrong...maybe something in da air, maybe da water but people who were peaceful suddenly grab butcher knives and meat cleavers...madness..."

Sheva asked the man, "Do you know of any place other than the the police station that would lead to the mines? We think we know how to solve the problem."

The man nodded, "Ya. Here take my key. There's another manhole in the construction sites. Where they were starting to build the new school...This is to get you to the mine shaft lifts. My brother worked there but the crazed people killed him too."

Chris asked the man, "These people who attacked you, was there something wrong with their eyes?"

The man nodded. "Like they were possessed. Aljannus. Their eyes were like fire. I'll come to help you as soon as I can I need to rest a moment."

They helped him over to a tree and he rested against it, holding onto his service pistol.

"Hang in there until we can get help to you." Chris said.

They moved on. They needed to make sure Josh and the others were okay.

5:26PM

Kogin Gari

Leon didn't know why he was here. All because he had gotten an email from Ada about another bio terrorist incident. He didn't even work for the BSAA but he was still a survivor of Raccoon City. He was also, crazy over Ada, whether he wanted to admit this or not. He still worked for the US government. Lately, however he had been having doubts about it all, his special os missions, the protection he had provided for the family of the president, with the Secret Service, and now again, being sent to Africa.

He honestly wished he worked for the BSAA. It seemed a lot more heroic. Plus they were international, funded by the UN they were not working fr any one country. He had been contacted by Ada, warning him that there would be more outbreaks, tied into black market deals and possible civil war in Nigeria.. He din't know if he could trust her however because of the last time he had seen her. She had put a gun to his head.

He was thankful though that right before she left, Ada had given him the keys to a boat so that he and Ashley were able to escape. He had stayed in contact with Claire and they were good friends as a result f their shared experiences. On some level, Leon liked her too. She was pretty, sweet, a caring woman. Yet there had always been something about Ada that had drawn him to her. They had kissed right before she had "Died" in Raccoon City from an injury from the tyrant creature, Mr X.

He wished he could be with both of them. Then again as he thought about how Ada would always leave, he knew that Ada was the girl he wanted but Claire was the one he felt that he needed. He knew that both woman also had mutual attraction to him.

Now he held a Silenced 9mm which he ha out as he crossed a creek on the north side of the city. Ada knew that Leon would indeed come here no matter what. In a way, though Leon cared about the safety of the world and still did believe it was his duty as a God fearing human being to protect the world from devious companies like Umbrella, he almost wished the fight was over for him. He wanted to settle down. To have kids, a white picket fence, maybe even a Golden Retriever.

The BSAA was supposed to be the ones doing this thing now. Leon was a bit suspicious of the fact that after he had been contacted by Ada, later, ironically his superiors in the US government would contact him two days later telling him he was to go to this exact place to exterminate the newest threat to the world, plus he was supposed to attempt to arrest a man who had been a black market dealer selling the virus to various armies in countries through out the world.

He pulled out a picture of the man. His name was Imani Saheed, he was an international arms dealer local he sold weapons to rogue armies all over the world. Even to professional armies or at least commanders within them who happened to be crooked enough to buy them from him. He was getting B.O.W.'s and even means of controlling them and they needed to find out how.

Leon knew about the man known as Hercules and he knew that he had killed a lot of BSAA agents. Claire had kept him briefed on what had been happening ever since the incident in Kijuju. The man had even murdered Jill Valentine, one of the original eleven and also an RPD veteran as well as a Raccoon City survivor. From what Leon heard they had actually been in the city within a few days of each other.

He hadn't talked to Claire in at least a year, since the funeral for Jill. The second one the BSAA had for her ironically enough. _Nobody lives forever Kennedy..._ he reminded himself.

Leon thought about Ada. He wondered if she had left the organization. With Wesker dead, there wasn't much of a reason for her to maintain her loyalty to them. Leon scoped out the town. He spotted some Nigerian soldiers. They were evacuating some of the survivors. _Wow...a government actually doing what its supposed to. Hope that rubs off on ours._ He thought.

He could see that some of the soldiers, a small squad had been left behind to fend off any more attacks from B.O.W.s. He checked his watch. He had been assigned a partner to come with him on his mission but he wasn't sure who it would be. "Hey stranger!" Chirped a cheery sounding voice. Leon looked to see a face he hadn't seen in a long time. "Claire! What are you doing here?"

She smiled and hugged him. "I'm your new partner. The US government thought I was the best choice since we know each other and we both escaped Raccoon together. Plus all the work I've done with Terra Save and the people you helped under your special force training, they figured i'd be best for you."

He stared at her and she said, "What's up? Not happy to see me?"

Leon told her, "No its not that. You're just prettier every time I see you." She chuckled at that. "Well I see you haven't changed. Still Mr. smooth."

He raised his eyebrows. "I've changed more than you think. Anyway does your brother know you're here?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "No he doesn't and I know he's here but I'm an adult and I can take care of myself! We all have to do our part to stop the people that keep Umbrella's little shop of horrors going. Chris may want to look out for me and keep me out of harms way but he has to admit I'm a good shot myself."

Leon grinned. "Hey, you know I know that! Okay, college girl. You ready? This aint gonna be an easy one." He said.

She lightly smacked him on the arm, playfully. "I was born ready officer Kennedy."

Leon laughed that that. "Cheap shot."

They both laughed. _She has such pretty lips...god the things I'd do to her...no! Don't be a perv. She's not some cheap fling she's special. She's got a warm heart._

Then and there, Leon knew that if nothing else, getting to spend some quality time with Ms Redfield would be one more reason to survive. He'd make sure it happened. As they headed into the town, Leon thought _So much for meeting under normal circumstances..._

_Meanwhile..._

Ada approached the man known as Hercules. According to Steve and Sherry, this man was her new superior. "Now that Albert is dead, our cause is without leadership. Albert instructed you to assassinate Leon Kennedy. For whatever reason, you failed to do this. That duty has not changed. I am seeing to it that you prove your loyalty to us and our new world."

Ada eyed him carefully. "Look, I don't know who you think you are but I don't work for anybody now. I'm ain independent agent now. Free lance. You'll have to get another girl to do your dirty laundry." He grabbed her by the throat and before she could blink he had her shoved against the wall.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm the brother of Albert. I am Alexander Wesker. I was another one of the Wesker children. You see, most of those chosen by Spencer were unrelated to each other and I was as well. Yet, Albert was my brother. Blood could not have made us closer. Yet we both had the virus that made us powerful, so in a manner of speaking, I am still his brother. I will have my revenge on Chris and all those with him. I have taken the woman he loved most but is pain is just beginning."

The man had surprising strength. Despite having dark hair and tanner skin he looked like Wesker in his eyes which were the same cat like color Albert had when he was alive. Aside from the eyes, he looked nothing like Wesker. Wesker had been a blonde, possibly of Nordic stock. This man had Caucasian blood but also Asian. He looked as though he might have been Greek. Yet the way he spoke to her and the way his leering eyes burned into hers, he looked as though he was Albert's brother by birth.

He released his grip and she fell at his feet gasping. "Don't question me again. I haven't the time for insubordination. Project Olympus is nearly complete."

_TBC..._

_Hey people! That was chapter 2! Sorry if this wasn't as long as it should have been but its at least longer than the last chapter! Anyway, so surprise! This Hercules is Alex Wesker, the only other surviving Wesker child besides Albert! I made a point of not making him look identical to Wesker since they weren't actually related. All it said was that kids from around the world were taken by Spencer and tested and they were all given the surname Wesker. So Albert and Alex would not have been related BUT for story purposes I decided to have it be that they had a brother like bond according to Alex._

_So now he is hell bent on revenge on Chris and picking up where Albert left off. I a know most of you know who this is, I am leaving this for Evening Sunlight just because I know you are new at the RE games! Anyway if any of you have not heard of the Wesker Children look it up on the Resident Evil Wikia page._

_There will be some OC's later on I already did have one in Manny, who has gone missing. He is sorta based on Leonardo Dicapri's character Danny Archer from Blood Diamond. Also the African language mainly spoken in this is Hausa. The word that the Nigerian police man said, Aljannus, is the word for Demon which is really what majini means, demon in Swahili._

_Anyway, there will be lemons later, Creva for sure, others I will think about. Also, the next chapters were supposed to be longer but I think my problem is trying to write several stories at once. I'm gonna have to sit down and take more time with this story._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

**Afro**


	3. Behind Enemy Lines

_Hey people chapter 3 I hope you like this I'm glad you've liked it so far I guess there are Creva fans coming out the shout out to Evening Sunlight, loyal, Creva fan :) Anyway as I said Alex Wesker is mentioned as being one of the Wesker Children, and he wasn't actually related to Albert he was just one of many kids brought from all over the world and given the surname Wesker and because of that many people associate Alex as a sibling to Wesker. Well I decided to just go by what the canon is BUT I did have it be that they were friends just like Wesker & William kinda were according to the S.D. Perry books but might have been LIKE brothers. So you'll see what I mean eventually. But yeah I didn't make him a sibling but you might say in a strange way him & Albert were kind of like victims of Spencer which may be one reason Wesker killed him in RE 5 that & his God quest. Which is why is Ashes Of Eden I made him the antagonist. I just figured that it was funny to me that the guy who created Umbrella hasn't been used as Resident Evil's antagonist. So I obviously brought him back in in Ashes Of Eden but in this, Alex is. Anyway enjoy._

* * *

><p>Leon and Claire headed past the military check point. As the Nigerian soldiers were now out of sight, Claire couldn't help but think that it was almost too bad that they knew they had to go against it, Claire was happy that the people who had not already been killed or infected would be protected. It almost seemed like they were passing up a good chance to stay out of harm's way but then, Claire would have never joined Terra Save or even come all this way in the first place if that was going to be her motivation. She had a job to do. They both did. Claire had been an activist in college and didn't necessarily agree with the US government on what it had been up to and she was sure Leon didn't really either but whatever shady business their government had been up to, all through history Claire did have to see the glass as half full as the special forces Leon had worked for had also done good things.<p>

He had been sent to rescue the presidents daughter all by himself with no assistance from a hostile Spanish village and was nearly killed several times during the mission and had prevented the plan to assassinate President Graham through using his own daughter. Not to mention when he had brought down Javier Hidalgo as well which certainly was for the greater good of that South American community. So maybe people like J Edgar Hoover and Ronald Regan had been really shady if not evil individuals. Even JFK had been a dirty son of a bitch with the crap he had pulled with the Bay Of Pigs which Claire was glad she had read about in Howard Zinn's book A People's History Of The United States, which told history from the perspective of the oppressed masses, be they African Americans, Women, Native American, workers, Socialists , IWW workers or whoever, had revealed that fact about JFK.

Though Claire didn't wish death on him, it wasn't much of a surprise that he had been killed. Yet Leon was not like any of those guys. He wasn't like the CIA agents who diseased live stock in Cuba, or who killed civilians, no he was a true hero. He was a hero with or without his job.

Claire had a Beretta Px4 Handgun which she had out. "So what's the scoop on this guy we're after? Can we tie him directly to Tricell?" She asked. Leon didn't know. "Hard to say. He could have worked for them or he could have just been the highest bidder who bought it and now he's trying to sell it to whoever. I guess some local militias are unhappy with the government here and with the European involvement in Nigerian affairs, whether its neo colonialism or not and our Intel thinks that some of the militants from them might have purchased some bio weapons from them. Only time will tell."

Claire looked at him and said, "Well then he's probably a target for Chris and the BSAA too. What about Ada? She's the one who told you about this place right?"

Leon nodded as they searched the shanty towns looking for anything suspicious. "Yeah, she did and then I was contacted for this job which really raises a red flag for me. I can't help but think somebody is trying to set me up but odds are, it'd be Ada."

Claire's heart nearly burst from her chest as a harsh voice shouted, "Maƙiyi!Amirikawan ke nan! Kashe su!"

She looked to see a black man rushing toward them, a hatchet in hand. She fired three shots and the rounds hit the man in the chest. Claire fired two more shots into his head. The man died as a round hit him in the head. Leon fired his Silenced pistol which was indeed very silent for a gun and hit a majini with a beard who looked to be of Middle Eastern descent. Two rounds hit the man in the stomach. The man grunted and Leon fired a third shot directly into his heart. The round pierced it and the man fell dead clutching his bleeding chest.

A majini with corn rows and a windbreaker stabbed Claire with a screw driver. She cried out as it punctured her and she was bleeding on her side but fired a shot into his head and hit him in the cheek. The man howled and stumbled holding his bleeding face and Claire fired again and as the round hit him in the fore head, his entire head exploded in a mass of brains, blood, skull matter and cartilage. Yet as soon as this happened a parasite came from where the head had once been. The parasite lashed out and cut Leon leaving a gash on his chest. He fired seven shots, each one of them hitting the parasite.

He turned to see another and he fired the last three shots at him before reloading, the rounds hit the man in the temple and took a huge chunk of brain matter out. Claire fired at another majini with four shots and the man held his leg as a round struck him in the leg. Claire kicked the man in the back of his knee and he fell and she gave him a neck kick which broke his neck. The dark skinned majini was dead before it hit the ground. A female majini hit her with a blunt object in the back. "Fari Shaidan! Ka tafi gida!" She screamed.

Claire fired hitting her in the arm and sent a second round into her bosom.

Then she hit her with an upper combination and sent the woman dazed to the ground. It also stunned a majini of Indian descent as well. Claire emptied the remaining rounds at the two before needing to reload again.

She backed away as she did. _Damn! I'm spending these rounds up too fast.._

Just then she spotted a majini on the top of a hill but he seemed to be making no move toward them. He wore sunglasses and had a small Afro. Three majinis rushed forward at Leon hacking at him and a majini with a turban was about to swing a lead pipe at Claire but the man shouted, "Tsaya!" The majinis halted in their tracks and slowly backed away. The man was holding what looked like an AK. The majinis went to his side and he said, "Mun nuna musu ba a sarrafa, musu daga inda ba su sani ba."

With that they left. "What the hell are they doing?" Leon asked. Claire shrugged. "I wish I'd taken the time to learn the language before I came here!"

6:00PM

Josh unloaded a storm of rounds at what was attacking them. They had already lost two men from this thing. He fired his AK-200 letting off twenty rounds at the Uroboros. This was obviously a failed version of it as it had rejected the human host but it was still deadly. Josh's rounds hit the thing in its yellow organs. This seemed to hurt it but it was still alive. One of Josh's men, Malcolm Turner, a member of the West African branch yelled, "Fire in the hole!"

He pulled the pin on the grenade and lobbed it at the thing. **BOOM!**

A big part of its slimy black flesh was blown away and acidic fluid sprayed from the wounds. Malcolm fired his H&K MP5. letting off ten rounds at the thing. An East African agent by the name of Makeda Odoyo fired and hit the thing in its organ as she fired with her H&K PSG1 Sniper Rifle. She was from Ethiopia but had been part of the clean-up crew to finish the remaining majinis in Kijuju after Chris and Sheva had killed Wesker.

Josh fired at its arm. Another shot from Makeda hit it in the shoulder. Josh yelled to his team mates. "This thing is a Mkono! Its sensitive to heat!"

A young agent from Liberia, named Simon Pennoh, pulled the pin on a grenade. Simon, a skinny black male with a goatee and an eye patch as he had lost it years ago in 2003 during the Civil War in Liberia. He had been a part of the group known as LURD Liberians United Front for Reconciliation and Democracy. He had been fighting against the government regime of President Charles Taylor. He was from the Mende tribe.

He was actually a friend of Sheva's due to their similar backgrounds. Aside from Josh, Simon had been one f the other people she made friends with when she first joined the BSAA. He lobbed the incendiary grenade at the thing. It went off and the thing was covered in flames.

A man named Kahleel Muhammad, a man from Algeria, also an agent yelled for them all to get clear and he held a rocket launcher. He fired and sent the missile into the ugly black mass of the abomination that was attacking them. An even louder explosion rocked them and a couple of agents dove to the ground just in case, as they would for an air raid so as not to get hurt by shrapnel or debris.

The thing was dead. Kahleel stood there, triumphant, a proud Tuareg man, looking at the Uroboros which had died. Josh nodded at him and said, "Nice shot!"

Kahleel was a devout Muslim from Libya and had been a part of the uprising in Tripoli. While many of the European and North American agents were either former military or police, in Africa, most agents had also either been part of the military in whatever country they came from or a part of an armed uprising. "Captain Stone, this beast wiped out most of our men, what can we do now?" Asked Kahleel.

Josh assured him, "We will survive if we stick together and stay alert. No splitting up unless we absolutely have to! We cannot let this Hercules escape."

Simon healed a gash he had recieved from the Uroboros with a green herb. "Are there no reinforcements on the way? Can't they send another team to help?"

Josh shook his head. "No, the African branches are limited on resources enough as it is and its vital that every man and women have their own part to do in fighting bio hazards wherever they plague our home. The other branches from around the world thinks that we cannot hold our own. That we need their help. This is a historical world view of Africa for fifty or so years now on a global scale. We cannot rely on anybody else if w3e cannot rely on each other. The North American branch and the European branch covers each others asses and they usually head the international teams so that means the West and East African divisions must cover each other. We must rely on self."

The man Malcolm reloaded his weapon. "Hell I'm ready. This is what I signed up for. We can't exactly help out Africa if we're constantly being deployed to other places. This is our time to shine, baby! Delta team!"

Simon frowned. "We should not get cocky. We're weakest when we believe ourselves strongest. We've lost two men already and we have three other men on the other side of town. Who knows? They may have run into trouble too."

Malcolm disagreed. "We knew what we were getting into. We know what we have to do now. These are our people dying here. The Nigerian government thinks that an uprising of insurrectionists are behind it. That they unleashed the virus here to strike at the oil companies. Don't forget this country supplies 20% of US oil. This town is pretty close to an oil field. A lot of lives are going to be lost if the terrorists make it there."

Simon scoffed at him. "Who cares if the US is supplied by them? You're in Africa now not the US!"

Malcolm scowled at him. "I know that! I'm just saying that's probably why they're on the war path.I don't give a damn about the big time profiteers if they live or die! That's one reason I left America was people like that but there are workers with families out there! Their families depend on them. Like you said, Simon, this is Africa which means that the people who work & support their families are even more crucial!"

Josh raised a hand and said, "Listen, we will try to save as many lives as we can. I also don't intend to let you die. In Kijuju, too many good agents died under my watch. I am going to do everything I can to see to it we accomplish our missions with minimal casualties aside from the B.O.W.s of course."

Makeda had a sceptical look on her face. "With all due respect Captain, Jiwe, don't you think that's a bit unrealistic? I mean we all are at risk here so there's a chance we may not make it back alive!"

Makeda had always sort of reminded Josh of Sheva in a way. She was only a year or so older but was darker skinned and a bit more serious. He had never seen her smile but he knew she was pretty. She had golden brown colored eyes, and a nose ring which was just a tiny silver stud on the side of her nose. She often wore her hair in short dread locks but they were short enough that they were manageable. However, now, her hair was long and very curly in almost a female Afro and Malcolm was attracted to her and from what Josh knew, they were romantically involved. She wore a green BSAA uniform which was a green top and white pants.

Josh nodded. "Of course but its our duty to try. We have to try to save people's lives and try to stay alive ourselves. If we fight for nothing else, let's fight for that!"

He looked at his team members and said, "Normally we'd be a twelve man squad but three of our agents are missing and another two are dead. That leaves the five of us. Also, we'd normally be split into three teams of fur but as I said, this would only be if there were a dozen of us. So since there are five of us, I will split you into even smaller teams."

Malcolm tightly clutched his Glock. "What? You don't think we should stick together? I mean, what if we run into more Uroboros?"

Malcolm was a young and charismatic agent who was African American but he identified solely as an African and had seeked out his homeland after a lifetime of struggle in Inglewood, California, a rough urban city in South Los Angeles, where he had been a member of the Crips since his early teen years. He was twenty six years old and had done three years in prison for manslaughter. While inside two and a half years into his prison term, he took it upon himself with the help of some of the Black Muslim inmates at Pelicans Bay to study his culture and history, to dig deeper than the harsh realities of the black man in the ghettos.

He had a hard time when he got out of prison with keeping a job much less finding one so as before, he had hustled but unlike many hustlers, he had saved enough money for him to move to Liberia, as he had learned of the history of how it had been founded as an African colony for American slaves. He hadn't wanted to be a dominating ruling class man as many Americo Liberians were, dominating the indigenous African tribes through the government regime.

Ironically, the same regime led by President Charles Taylor, which Simon had been against his whole life. Which may have even explained his contempt for Malcolm as American slaves, though they did have a right to live in the homeland, they should not have tried to give themselves more wrights than the Africans who had always lived there and who despite war and the many hardships of the African continent, had never been taken from there and had toughed it out. Malcolm later joined the BSAA after witnessing the atrocities committed in the various countries and at times, the aftermaths of the atrocities which were just as heart breaking.

He was fairly new to the BSAA and he had been assigned to Josh as a replacement for the wiped out crew that had made up the previous Delta Team. He was tall, about six foot five, and was muscular, and he had a medium length fade for a haircut and he had what had often been described as "puppy dog" brown eyes.

Then there was Kahleel of course. He was Arab,and of the Tuagreg tribe which occupied most if not all of the African countries where the Sahara desert went through. He had a scar on his face from where he had been shot a year earlier. He also wore a turban as was common of men of his tribe.

Each and every one of them looked up to Josh just as the last members of the Delta Team had. In Josh's mind, this was a chance for him to save them as well as the lives of civilians. He would not let them down. "Yes but we have a mission to do. We're special operations. We are pretty much the muscle of the BSAA while the field agents are the eyes and ears. Kahleel, you're with Simon. Makeda you and Malcolm will partner up."

Kahleel asked, "What about you, Captain? What will you do?"

Josh grinned. "I am fine on my own. I have survived many incidents. I need to make sure Chris and Sheva are okay. Plus I need to confirm that the other three agents are still alive" He addressed them all.

"You all know what we came here to do. The way I see it we have three major targets at the moment. Imani Saheed, the weapons dealer, Hercules, the bio terrorist who is unleashing the virus all over and who is responsible for Agent Valentine's death, and Ajani Sotunde ., a known terrorist who has been attacking US officials and bombing embassies as well as attacking oil factories and engaging in shootouts with police and the government. He is not confirmed as a Bio Terrorist but he is a person of interest and he was involved in some of the violence here so we cannot rule him out. We can capture them or kill. They are preferred alive but kill if you must. The most importance lies in stopping them from killing more people."

Kahleel and the others clearly did not want to split up with their captain but they would listen. He knew they would. He had taught them well. He saluted them and said, "Do not be afraid to radio for help. If anything happens, we should meet up at the barrier near the civilian check point we passed a ways back."

With that, Josh equipped his pistol and began to head past more houses. He made his way past what looked to be a fruit stand in a market. It was getting dark out. He pulled out a picture of himself with his family which had actually been taken by Sheva. In it, he held his daughter who was just a year old at the time. His wife, an African lady with shorter hair and a big smile, to him, the most beautiful woman in the world, was holding his son who was hugging her but not facing the camera.

Josh and his wife, along with holding their kids were holding each others hands. He made a silent promise to himself that he would complete his mission so he could get home to his family. Just then, there was a loud explosion nearby. The blast knocked him on his back. He got up and another explosion went off. He hit the ground covering his head. The debris rained down on him.

He got up, blood running down the side of his head. He grabbed his weapon, feeling a great amount of pain in his shoulders. He got to his feet and spotted something coming toward him. He aimed his Rifle at them and backed away waiting to see what it was before he fired but he didn't want to give it a chance to attack him. He ignored the pain as he looked through the scope to see what was trying to approach him.

6:34 PM

Sheva could hear explosions and gunfire sounding off in the distance. Actually as she heard more automatic rounds going off she decided it sounded closer to her than she thought. She readied her pistol. She saw a dark figure getting up on the ground and based on the build and height it could have easily been Josh. _I have to see..._ she thought to herself.

Just then, she heard Chris cry out. She turned around to see him rolling, on fire and he rolled on the ground to put the flames out. She looked and saw what looked like..._Jesus...is that...what I think it is?_

It was like an ant. _Except ants aren't the size of a dog...and they don't spit fire..._

She thought, her heart pounding as she fired her Glock seven times, the rounds hitting it in its huge body, and bleeding what looked like yellowish white pus from the bullet wounds. Sheva fired another three rounds at its head. It bit her with its mandibles. She screamed in an ear piercing cry as the pain shot up her leg. Chris opened fire with the SA80. The rounds hit the ant in the antenna and it died. Another was coming and it also breathed fire at them but Chris managed to stay back as he zoned in on its head and fired through the scope.

The thing's head was damaged as rounds chipped away at the skull. He fired fifteen rounds into its body. It bit him this time on the arm. He cried out and kicked it off of him. Chris fired the rest of the mag into its body and it finally died. Chris used a green herb on himself and his partner. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Chris told her, "I could ask you the same thing."

She nodded. "It hurt like hell but I'll be all right." They moved past the ants dead bodies and Sheva searched for the man she had seen but he was now gone all though she could still hear the gunfire. There was also a car that was on fire nearby, presumably by an RPG.

Sheva looked around thinking, "I wish this wasn't happening. I think that's the exact reason that Wesker picked Africa. It seems like there's always a war going on. Nobody cares about Africa. So the lives don't matter. Not to the rest of the world. Then if he had spread the virus all over the world it would look as though it had come from here."

Chris nodded. "I hear you Sheva. Its not their fault. The people here have a lot of odds against them but its great that they have somebody like you to help. Someone that gives a damn."

They searched many of the shanty towns. A lot of people had been evacuated and were now centred at the military check point but there were likely to be some stragglers. Sheva smiled at his words and said, "What do you mean, someone like me?"

He winked. "A warrior. Its funny you're like me and my sister in a way. A warrior like me but I can see some kind of a healer in you just like my sis."

Sheva's heart fluttered at that. She was flattered by that. "Well, who wouldn't stand up for the poor and the hungry? It seems like a lot of the wars around the world are over resources or a lack of them."

Chris nodded. "I know. Well despite what the rest of the world might think about the US, that its some rich paradise, you should know that there are people there that go hungry too."

Sheva raised her eyebrows. "Really? Now that I have a hard time believing."

He explained. "Yeah, and usually that advertisement about it being the land of opportunity is to bring in immigrants to work but when they get there, they have no other choice but to work for cheap labor. you'd be surprised what they do. In restaurants they throw out food if nobody eats it."

Sheva was amazed at this as she had only been to America few times and that was not he image she had of it. It seemed like every time in Africa she had seen Americas on TV, it showed places like Time Square in New York City. She smiled and said thoughtfully. "That's terrible. I could believe it though. But surely they must have water? The average American I mean..."

Chris chuckled and said, "Well you got me there. I guess that is one major difference."

Chris stopped dead in his tracks and looked down. He had almost stepped into a bear trap. "That was a close one."

"Wuta bafilatana ba ta aiki." Yelled a voice nearby. Just then Chris felt the sharp pain go up his side as he was attacked by a woman with a hammer. Chris fired his Glock twice into her stomach and then hit her with a punch to the face. The woman stumbled back and Chris caught a look at her face and saw the colorful headdress she had on. She fell to the ground and Chris fired two shots into her chest.. The woman shrieked as the rounds pierced her but Chris silenced her with a shot between the eyes.

Another majini rushed toward him, this time a man with a machete. Chris fired five shots and hit him in the abdomen. The man wore a flannel shirt and had a small Afro. He held onto his weapon with bloodied hands. "He growled and raised the weapon again and Chris fired, one shot tearing into his arm, right near a major artery. The majini dropped its weapon but it did not fall. It walked away from Chris, its arm gushing with blood, the red moving rapidly down the dark skin of his arm.

It fell to the ground finally just as Chris was considering shooting him again as it had lost too much blood, even if was a majini, that was a major place to hit it and usually you could bleed to death in a minute at most. Usually faster than that. Still, as it went down, its mouth was twisted into a sneer as it still seemed to be looking at him.

Just then Chris cried out as two sharp objects hit him in the back of the legs. "Ahhh!" He screamed as he dropped to his knees. He then heard Sheva crying out as well. They had been shot by arrows. Sheva fired her AK at the dark figure with the cross bow and she saw blood as at least some of the rounds hit him in the dark. A majini holding a torch ran toward them lighting the way for others from the village to follow. Sheva fired and nailed the man in the chest. He was a Middle Eastern man with shaggy hair and almost looked normal except that his eyes were the same color as the fire. He fell backwards and hit the ground, his lit torch still there and the fire expanded as several big branches they were not aware of were now ablaze. Chris fired his pistol as rapidly as he could and hit three of them before he had to reload the Glock.

Just then, Chris noticed a majini loading a shotgun. He aimed to fire at him but was grabbed from behind and a harsh voice yelled, "Come here, you!" Chris drove his elbow into the face of the majini who was a Caucasian man covered in dirt and who had greasy blonde hair matted to his forehead. The majini growled and attacked Chris with a club he was holding, hitting him in the side of the head. Chris was blinded by the blow and his ear was ringing, he could feel blood running down the side of his head as he fired two shots from the Glock 18. He couldn't tell but one of them had hit the man in the face as he was staggering blindly.

Chris could still hear Sheva firing and she had put her AK-107 away for bigger more deadly targets and was now fighting the majinis with her Glock as well and she made short work of four of them with some well aimed head shots. Then one of them stabbed her with a butchers knife. She fired and hit the woman that did that in the head. Chris was then grabbed again, in his dazed state by a different majini, this one wearing a red and yellow shirt. The majini with the matted hair was still alive and it held a parasite in its hand as it approached Chris intending to infect him. Chris managed to kick it away and drove his boot into its stomach.

Chris also shook the majini grabbing him off. He equipped his SA80 again and fired a seven round burst into its chest. He could actually hear the rounds punching through the chest cavities. It fell away dead and Chris fired and hit the majini trying to infect him. He fired directly into its face. The thing's face was blown away and only an ugly red mass of flesh remained but the meaty tissue was exposed yet Chris could still see the grinning teeth jutting out from the skeletal face that was below it. There were chunks of flesh mixed in with blood broken teeth.

Chris tried to keep from vomiting then and there so he turned away. As he did, he was stuck with yet another arrow. This time in the side near his right hip. He cried out and the pain shot through him and somehow he felt dizzy. He felt as though it shouldn't have hurt quite as much as it was but the pain was in fact excruciating. He fell to his knees again on the floor. Sheva fired her pistol rapidly, the muzzle flashes lighting up the darkness as she hit the man with the bow finally and put him down.

Chris felt himself giving up. He couldn't hold on much longer. He tried to use a first aid spray but he could not reach for it. "Help me...Sheva!" He cried out and she told him, "Hold on!"

She began to head back toward him. Chris caught in his eye a black man, who was not infected at least by looking at his eyes. He was most likely a local, standing nearby Chris and he called to the majini with the shotgun. "Cille ta! Mwa zo da ita wesker. yana so ya kashe su shi fuska da fuska, idan Ya."

The majini nodded at the man's words and aimed at Sheva who was running to her partner and fired. The shot hit Sheva and she went down, collapsing in a whimper as the shot hit her. She fell face down in the dirt . "Noooo!" Chris cried out even as his vision was blurred and he felt like fainting. The non infected enemy left him there, and finally Chris collapsed to the ground, falling into darkness. As he did, his last thought was of the partner whom he had grown attached to. Whom he cared for. Whom he would die for.

_Sheva..._

**To Be Continued...**

_Okay that's all for this chapter folks! lol aren't I evil? Just so you know, Chris isn't dead. I had him in a state of being useless because that was supposed to be him in dying mode as they show in RE 5. At which point he would need his partner to either give him a shot of adrenaline or first aid spray. However that isn't going to happen. But am I gonna kill him off? Am I that evil? Would I do that? :D I'm sorry I'm teasing Evening Sunlight XD._

_Anyway none of the above will save him. So how will Chris bounce back from this? What's the option BESIDES letting him die or healing him? Give you a hint its in a different video game :D_

_The Creva fans are probably gonna eat me alive but just bear in mind that this just a cliff hanger lol._

_Also that man who told that majini to shoot her, who had dominion over it, that is Imani, the Bio Terrorist Leon was sent to go after. That's his introduction. I'll build more on him later. I manly did this evil cliff hanger ending to leave ya'll wanting more. So review kiddies! :P_

_Also I decided to make some OC's to comprise of Josh's Delta team . The new one that is. Also that giant ant that spits fire? I kinda got that off Fallout 3 but I'm calling it the Moto Siafu. That's Swahili._

_Anyway read & review! Hope ya'll liked!_


	4. All Downhill From Here

_Okay people so I decided to get right back to the update but I aint gonna do the Creva lemon this early on. I'm gonna give it a few chapters I learned not to to do it right away. So for a while its all gonna be about zombie killing action! Any who I hope I gave ya'll a good scare thinking I killed Chris & Sheva off hahahaha. By the way, the character Ajani is kinda based on myself to a degree, and so is Malcolm. Malcolm representing my standing as a Black man in America and honestly, I will have him do exactly what I think I'd do if I were in the BSAA. Plus you'll notice he's more comfortable in Africa than the US. Ajani is also lightly based on myself only in personality and that is because of my identity as an African man and I embrace that and the idea of Pan African unity. Don't get it twisted these aren't mary sues, I won't make them invincible or superman like. They will be hurt just as easy as anyone Also, Ajani is my actual name it means He Fights For Possession. The last name is Sotunde, which is also my last name (I changed my name at 18 my birth name wasn't African enough) means The Wise Man Returns. It kinda derives from the traditional Yoruba faith. Ajani the character also represents my life as a revolutionary BUT just so he's not a Mary Sue I gave him many personality traits of African revolutionaries such as Winnie Mandela, Bishop Tutu, Patrice Lumumba and Mujahid Dukubo Asari. That way its balanced out between my own traits and that of the revolutionaries individual ideologies. All right here's chapter 4. _

_Chris_

He awoke to the sound of automatic gunfire again. He stared up in a daze at a black man who was knelt right above him. Chris barely could see the uniform as the four letters were a blur but he knew the man was BSAA. "We got a pulse! Can you hear me? Blink twice if you can hear me!" He blinked twice and then the man said, "Good! Now how many fingers am I holding up?"

Chris's eyes felt heavy and he closed them but then was blinded by a flashing white light. He covered his eyes and when he opened them a few seconds later he looked and saw that it was dark again, only the dark of the night to greet the tired thirty seven year old. He looked to see a BSAA agent knelt beside a dead body. "Damn it! Come on, stay with me!" There were two other agents firing at an unseen enemy. Just then, time seemed to slow down. He saw the dead body and saw the same face he saw every time in the mirror. "No..." He gasped. Just then he saw the bright light again and he felt weak. Like he was being pulled and and he could not fight it. Just then he opened his eeyes and once again was looking up at the BSAA agent.

"You're holding up three." He answered slowly. He exhaled realizing he had just had a near death experience. He sat up and the man said, "Easy, friend! You aren't ready to be up and about yet! You're wounded."

Chris ignored his words and got to his feet. "Wait a minute! You weren't just shot in the legs and the abdomen with arrows. You actually took one near the lungs. I had to make sure air wasn't crushing your lungs! Luckily for you it rarely missed!"

Chris grabbed his weapons and said, "Sheva..." He looked at the spot where he had seen her fall but nobody was there. "What the hell...? Where is she?"

The man asked, "Who are you talking about, bru?"

Chris explained, "My partner, Sheva Alomar. I have to find her. I saw her get shot...I don't understand..." The man looked at him with confusion,

"Listen, if your partner was shot she would have surely left a blood trail or a few drops of blood. Obviously there is a lot of blood here. No way to know right now who it belongs to but I can assure you that most of it is from the carriers. Now I have a very important question. Did you see Imani Saheed here?He was supposed to be in the area and we just missed him." The man extended his hand. "I am Mongo Adebesi, Delta, West African branch."

Chris recalled that there was a man who had not been infected. "Chris Redfield...I don't...know who he was but he told a majini to shoot her. He wasn't infected and I couldn't understand what he was saying but I know I heard him say the name Wesker. Could that be possible...? Albert Wesker still alive?"

Mongo whistled at that and said, "I certainly hope not. It is possible. I've seen what these mad men from Umbrella and Tricell can do and a lot of it are things that were at one time said to be impossible. Me and these two got separated from Captain Stone and the rest of the crew." One of the agents fired and shot the last majini in the head finishing him with several rounds. Then the other two agents returned near Chris and Mongo.

Mongo looked Chris in the eyes, he was a dark skinned, big black man, even bigger than Josh and actually had what he could only describe as an English sounding accent with an African sound to it. "That man may very likely have been Imani. We have been looking for him and he is definitely a priority on our list. He's been using B.O.W's and selling them to rogue armies. He's a member of the terrorist group the Lord's Resistance Army out of Uganda so its possible he's given some of the bio weapons to his comrades."

The two agents looked at Chris, sizing him up. There was a woman and a man. "This is Amadia Jamikie and Abdul Aziz Muhammad. They are from the same squad as I am. So far we've gotten split up from the rest of the team when one of those Uroboros attacked us. Anyway, this Imani fellow has ties to the black market and he did make several deals with Wesker and Excella. In fact it was he who first cleared out all opposition to them setting up in Africa. I don't know his goals personally but the man is a coward and must be stopped."

Chris nodded saying, "LRA, huh? I know them. Great guys, using child soldiers." At this Amadia, a pretty dark skinned black woman with short but curly hair spoke up and said, "Not only that but they are rapists. They give Africans a bad name. Christians too. They've been known to attack Muslims and do the same thing to them as they did to villages all over. Uganda has been in pain a long time.

Abdul, a man from Mali, of mixed ancestry between Arab and Berber, raised a hand. "We need to find this Imani before he harms more people. As well as the so called Hercules and Albert Wesker if he really is still alive."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Wow you heard all that, huh? Well I'm Chris Redfield the man that killed Abert Wesker and there is no way in hell he can be alive. Me and my partner shot him with RPG's and he was already burning in lava. Its impossible for him to be alive right now."

Amadia disagreed. "Nothing is impossible. Especially with Umbrella. They play with human lives for their little experiments."

Mongo chuckled. "Redfield, eh? So you are the hero? Our Caucasian savior."

Abdul cracked, "I think that position is already taken by Jesus." He said with a smirk. Amadia shot him a scowl. Chris got the joke and the inside crack. She was a Christian and he was a Sunni Muslim. Mongo told Chris, "It was you who said that you heard the name Wesker even through the language barrier. So he must be alive. I hope he is not but if he is, we just have to kill him again and to make sure he is dead. We will also try and help you find your partner and in return we ask that you help us find Imani."

Chris looked at the three agents and said, "You got a deal. Let's get moving."

Amadia looked sympathetically at the American agent and said, "You seem to really care for her. I hope she's all right."

Abdul nodded at this saying, "Insha Allah."

As they walked through the woodsy area it began to rain. Chris asked Mongo, "So why did you guys separate from the rest of Delta Team? All because of one Uroboros?" Mongo shook his head and explained, "There were two of them. We attacked one of them and eventually killed it. The other had the rest of the team occupied but by the time we had killed ours, we began to head back toward the team but we were under enemy fire. They tried to cut us in half and we had to retreat."

They came to a clearing and Amadia was on point, leading them toward what looked like some sort of shack. They went inside where there was a monitor which she immidiatley sat down at and began to attempt to hack it. This was obviously her specialty. "Amadia is one of the best hackers in Africa, if not the whole world." Mongo beamed. "Abdul is our medic. We have two medics per team just in case but he is by far one of the best. This man should have been a doctor!"

Abdul smiled sheepisly and said, "Well I'm afraid there's not enough action in that field. Its team medics who are doing the real work. I could have taken a job at the Global Pharmicuetical Consortium but their politics are far too corrupt even for a rogue desert bandit such as myself."

They heard a chirpy beep from the computer and Amadia announced, "We got it!" Just then, one of the walls was lowered and it revelaled an open doorway. Chris had his Handgun out and he didn't bother climbing down the ladder that waited for them as they passed through the doorway. Amadia took point with her MP5. Chris was behind her followed by Abdul and Mongo , Mongo holding an AK variant, and Abdul holding a shotgun. Amadia opened the door and Chris covered with the pistol.

Chris discovered that they were heading downstairs to what looked like some kind of dungeon like stairway. They could hear dragging footsteps coming up the stairs. Amadia fired her MP5, pulling the trigger ten times. Chris heard a moan of pain and he rushed to her left side and saw a zombie fall down the stairs. Its shirt was already stained with blood before she had shot it, the blood now dried to a crusty black color, most of its face, gone, due to what looked like it had been through an explosion or possibly even a fire. It had no hair either so it was impossible for Chris to determine if the zombie was a male or female.

The fresh bullet wounds coated the older black stains with fresh crimson blood but the zombie started to arise to its feet again but Amadia squeezed the trigger again and put a round in its head. They moved past the corpse and Chris spotted three more coming down the dimly lit hallway. Chris fired three shots from the Glock and hit a female zombie, a young African girl of maybe seventeen years in the head, taking her down easy. _Poor kid..._He thought as she fell to the cold floor. The third round hit a male zombie, a short, stocky man, in the neck. The man let out a wheezing gasp but still continued toward him. Chris fired another five shots into his chest. The man fell to his knees, starting to crawl until Chris pressed the hot barrel to its head and fired another shot. Abdul barked, "Out of the way!" Chris moved aside clutching the smoking gun.

He fired his Spas 12 and blew the brains out of the skull of a carrier and he hit the floor while the other pellets hit a fourth zombie, a male with fair skin and hazel eyes was hit in the chest. The blast came out of his back as well as entering his chest. Still it attempted to sit up groaning as blood coated its dry dead lips. That is, until Abdul brought his boot down on the head of it. He cursed in Arabic staring at the mess he had made. Mongo stared back at the bodies as they passed them saying, "Those bastards...they've been using the old strain of the T virus?"

Mongo spotted another zombie at the end of the hallway next to a lit torch hung up. He fired letting off a burst and hit it in the head. Its head was destroyed in a blast of red and gray matter. They tried a wooden door and went through it. They could see a brighter light ahead of them. Chris sighed. "I don't know but we saw this stuff earlier in the town. Something is definitely going on here if they're unleashing as much of the virus as they have." They headed toward the source of the light.

Amadia said, "How can that be? I thought many of those B.O.W's were extinct? When Umbrella was shut down I mean? Weren't all of their test subjects destroyed?" Chris shook his head as he walked by her side. "That doesn't mean anything. Yeah they got shut down but as long as they had had the research, they could still make these things anywhere. My guess is, Umbrella's starting to reemerge as Tricell and they have contacts everywhere. Probably even in the GPC and the BSAA since Tricell helped fund it. This means we have dirty agents and a lot of us are just pawns to the top."

Mongo scoffed. "So they're trying to bring back the same B.O.W.'s that were shut down? They're hardly a pharmaceutical company, and more like a rogue army or a cult. I know that they picked Africa because of its violent state right now. This maybe hard for many to believe but at one time, before colonization this really was a beautiful place but now on top of HIV, war, genocide, and famine, we also have bio terrorism to add to the list of troubles. Yet if something like this happens here, it doesn't get assistance like the rest of the world would."

Chris nodded saying, "Well that's why its up to us and we need to do what we can to stop it all."

Mongo said with anger and resentment in his voice, "I can assure you that the BSAA is probably the best thing that the UN has ever done for Africa. It is as I said. If this were Europe or the US they would receive all kinds of aid and relief. Just look at hurricane Katrina in your country! That is why the UN would not stop the genocide in Rwanda yet they did intervene in Bosnia. I don't think that's a coincidence."

Chris smiled bitterly saying, "You're right about that last part but as for Hurricane Katrina, I don't know what they've been telling the rest of the world but the relief agencies didn't do a good job. Honestly, they had people from Mexico, and other places coming in and helping and they made more of a difference to the hurricane victims than FEMA ever did. Guess the governments are the same just about everywhere. I doubt even HQ gives a crap about their men on the ground. That's why ever time they..." Chris was cut off at the sound of a large explosion of debris in front of him. He attempted to dodge it but part of it hit him and Abdul. Abdul had blood near the armpit and a trail of crimson dripped down his own arm from whatever had just knocked the wall down.

There was a man ahead of them but as Chris looked at him he realized there was no way this guy could have been human. He was easily nine feet tall and he looked paler than casper, he wore a long brown overcoat and had no hair. It began to advance toward them.

Amadia fired rapidly, about fifteen rounds hitting it in its massive frame, bloody holes showing in its coat but it didn't slowdown. It threw a hard punch and hit Amadia in the face which knocked her to the ground. She got up and fired still, backing up, blood on her cheek, and on her mouth. Chris readied his Assault Rifle and fired, carefully aiming twenty rounds at its chest and then letting the rounds hit it up near its head. The thing raised its arms to block its head and the rounds tore into its massive biceps. He saw four rounds chip away at its elbow. Chris's weapon clicked empty.

Chris identified the thing as a T-103 Tyrant. Umbrella had used it before prior to 2003. He reloaded and this was his last mag for the SA80. Abdul fired again and hit the thing in its stomach. It came at them again, swinging its fist. Chris was hit in the face and he stumbled back. He backed away and fell down and scrambled back to his feet firing again, a round chipped away at its chin. He fired more but it blocked its face again. Amadia fired too and ambushed the thing getting closer. Mongo tried to hit it in he head with his AK rounds and two rounds hit the tyrant in the neck, while nine of them hit it in the upper chest cavity.

It hit Amadia again and this time hit her with a double handed overhead smash. She fell to the floor on all fours crying out in pain. Blood dripped from her mouth. It brought its gigantic leg down on her head. She hit the floor and didn't get up and a pool of blood formed around her fallen form. "No! Amadia!" Yelled Mongo firing at closer range, unloading into its face. Chris emptied the last of his Assault Rifle into it too. It finally began to rock side to side and then finally fell to the floor. He looked at the fallen BSAA agent and closed his eyes in frustration. Abdul had a sorrowful look on his face as he checked her pulse. He looked up at Mongo who was nearly in tears and just shook his head.

Mongo wept holding his friend, trying to attempt to give her CPR, trying the same thing he had used on Chris, trying to shock her back to life but it was no use. Her skull had been crushed. Abdul kept his quiet demeanor but stood over the body of the tyrant and fired an extra shot blowing its shiny bald white head into bloody chunks of brain matter, broken skull and jaw fragments stuck to bits of tissue . As he stood over the remains he spat on the walking abomination. Chris took the ammo from Amadia's body and the MP5 as he needed it now and Mongo took her dog tag, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Amadia..."

_Leon_

He searched the back of a shanty town and Claire investigated the town clinic. Just then, the floor collapsed beneath him. He fell down through the hole which had been covered by a what looked like a prayer rug. Obviously though it had been used for a more devious purpose than praying. Leon hit the ground below hard. He got up and he looked to see that there was no way back up. He called Claire's name out a few times. She didn't seem to hear him. He looked around him. He spotted a ladder going down near him. He readied his pistol and went down the ladder. He had the light on his belt on so he could see in the dark.

It began to take him down a dark tunnel underground. He felt frustrated as he searched the dark places wishing he hadn't fallen for that trap. In Spain, he had run from giant boulders, falling statues, all sorts of booby traps but he had fallen through a hole covered by a prayer rug. He felt like a fool for it. He worried for Claire too. While he knew that she could handle herself, and probably acknowledged it way more than her overprotective brother, this was another land, a hostile one at that. Granted the people here were victims of Umbrella of course and Bio Terrorism so Leon didn't at all blame them. He just wished that the US would come over here and assist the people to fight terrorism like President Graham had said they were out to do but he was after all a president and his job was to lie to the American public.

Leon also knew that as a result of the exploitation of African workers in the area, especially the lower level factory workers who had been employed by Tricell, at the hands of a major Western Corporation, he knew that many locals in fact hated Americans. Not to mention the fact that 20 of US oil came from Nigeria. When he had arrived here, he had been warmly greeted by various people from the Nigerian government but in fact, he knew that to be welcomed by the soldiers, and the police and even the president of Nigeria, was not the same as meeting the peasants. Just as Iraqi hostiles had, these people had legitimate reasons to be angry but Leon truly was here to help and of course not all Americans were the same. If they had a problem with the US government, so be it but that was no reason to hold any hostility towards him. He was here to arrest Imani Saheed, a terrorist who was a murderer of his own fellow Africans who was now trying to build a new army for himself.

He would be helping the country greatly. Still, he would rather that the Africans here, if they resented Americans, direct their anger toward the likes of him, who worked for the US government, who had been a bodyguard to the Graham family, rather than to direct it at Claire who truly was out to help and was in fact, a healer. Many looked down on Terra Save as people who never got anything done but Leon admired what she did. Everything she did out there was every bit as helpful as the guys with guns, if not more as many Bio Hazard victims or family of victims had seen the worst of humanity and people like Claire gave them hope.

Just then, his PDA went off. . "Hunnigan what's up? Miss the sound of my voice?" He saw her on the screen roll her eyes.

"Don't kid yourself. I have some information for you on the target. Actually its a different one. He's a known leader of insurrections against the government. They've attacked the oil plants too, but they never kill the workers. Just the security and the bosses. His name is Ajani Sotunde. He's of Yoruba descent. He also attacked several US embassies all over West Africa. I'm going to send you some footage you can see on who he is. We can't verify if he is related to the Bio Hazard there but its possible he was."

Leon asked, "Is he a contact of Imani Saheed? I know he was looking to recruit people for some massive army he's trying to build. Given the guy's history with the LRA I would think that he isn't exactly gonna try and improve the lives of people in this continent!"

Hunnigan said, "We have no way to know. Still, he's killed a lot of CIA operatives and even killed some members of the European branch sent in from London. If he isn't comrades with Saheed, then maybe he can lead us to him. Just like Saheed, Ajani will be your responsibility. We'd prefer him alive to interrogate him. Now are you and Claire at the coordinates?"

Leon told her no. "We got split up. I'm in some kind of underground passage and she's top side. I'm going to try to find a way back to her but otherwise I'm gonna continue my mission. There's one thing I don't understand, Ingrid. Why don't the Nigerian military go after Imani Saheed?"

Hunnigan explained, "Well its because he's an international terrorist. At the moment they've got their hands full with a possible full scale rebellion in the country not to mention, fighting the B.O.W's in Kogin Gari. By the way, we have a contact who's gone missing. He's also CIA but he has extensive information about the leftovers from Umbrella and their dealings with the weapon deals with the black market. His name is James Eden. He was sent in to infiltrate a black market deal but he's been silent for a while. They've sent a rescue team after him but chances are, whoever has him would expect that so it'd be better if you went after him. If you can. Its optional but it would help our mission quite a bit!"

Leon sighed. "Okay I'll do it. Thanks Hunnigan. By the way I see you have your glasses back on. Ya know you look sexy just like that too. Like a hot secretary."

Hunnigan rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Leon!"

With a smug grin he continued down the hallway. He found a wooden door to his left. He opened it slowly with his pistol ready to shoot anything that moved. He heard a groan of pain. He saw two dead bodies both of them were Africans in civilian clothing but they had guns next to their corpses. Leon spotted a man dressed in black clad he had could see that the guy was collapsed on the ground, his uniform stained with dark red on his chest and his arms. That was not the worst thing. Leon saw the mess that had once been is foot, trapped in a bear trap. Leon helped him out of the trap and disarmed it. The guy cried out in a holler as he did. Leon knelt by his side. "Jesus, what happened?"

The man was American. He looked up at the agent and told him, "F..f...f...fucking terrorists...we were chasing them through here...me and my team mates got split up to go after these three commandos but we stayed behind, me and Charles, we held them off. We were lighting the fuckers up...left and right...but then this kid, with an AK, he couldn't have been more than 15, he shot me...w...w..wounded me...he hit me in my left arm but I was still okay, the vest protected me but I still fell down and the next thing I know...I feel the worst pain I ever felt in my life...Charles killed him...nailed him right in the chest, through the heart. Then I black out from the pain and i guess they shot me again and got me good...they shot Charlie and dragged him down the hall..."

The man grabbed Leon and said, "Please...do you have...a first aid spray...? I don't want to bleed to death."

Leon gave it to him even though he only had two. Surely there would be more later. "Were you sent to rescue James Eden?"

The man nodded. "We were sent to find him. We don't know where he is. First we ran into the carriers...then these assholes..."

Leon tried to help the man up but he said, "No! Stop...I'll be fine...I'll just use this on my leg and I'll be okay...I'm gonna be up and at em again in no time. Gotta find my friends..."

Leon got up and said, "Stay safe. Listen, you're gonna need medical attention before long. The can should stop the bleeding or slow it down but you're probably gonna need surgery for that." It was true, the bear trap and gone clear down to the bone of his ankle. It was the most ghastly thing Leon had ever seen.

He picked up the AK-74 from the hands of a young boy he lay there. He checked and saw that the weapon had twenty five rounds in it. On another body, he found two banana clips for it.

_Meanwhile..._

Alex Wesker delivered another powerful punch to the stomach of Parker Luciani. The BSAA agent sailed back and hit a glass shelf. "You two have been a real thorn in my side. For years now the BSAA have been sticking their noses in matters that are not their business. I also know that you are acquaintances of Chris Redfield and Jill will just make this all the more fun."

Jessica Sherawat fired at him from her spot about twenty feet away. The round from her Sniper Rifle hit him in the shoulder but he anticipated the next shot and dodged the next shot. She fired again but he dodged a third shot. He rushed forward and punched her in the stomach. She swung her weapon at him and hit him in the chest. He caught the next weapon and he caught it the second time. He caught it and through it away. As he did, with the violent super human jerk, it caused her t hit the wall hard. Parker got to his feet and fired his shotgun and part of the blast hit Alex in the legs and he pumped and fired again. Alex dodged it and before Parker knew it, the younger Wesker was behind the agent and hit him with a hard kick from behind. Parker fell to his knees. He punched Parker in the side of the head.

He got to the front of him and Parker punched him in the stomach. Then he came up swinging. He caught Alex in the chin. Alex grabbed his fist and with hardly any effort at all, broke his fingers. The burly man screamed and Alex hit him with a hard uppercut and sent him flying backwards on his ass. Alex felt several shots hit him in the back. Alex ducked a head shot and he saw in his side that Jessica had her pistol out. "You're a murderer! That's all there is to it! You killed Agent Valentine!"

Alex dodged the next several shots she fired at him, getting closer with each move. Her weapon clicked empty and she swung her pistol and hit him in the face. He thumped her in the chest. She hit the floor. He grabbed her by the throat and began to choke her. Parker fired and hit him in the back. Alex Wesker whirled around and threw the man's old partner into him and knocked them both back. Parker got up first and fired again but Alex got behind him as he fired and kicked the man in the arm, breaking it. Alex kicked him in the chest. He grabbed the man by the collar but the man fired six shots at close range from his pistol. Alex shoved him back and shoved his fist inside of him. "Ahhaaaackk...ahhhhhhhh!.." He screamed at Wesker ripped the still beating heart from his chest. The man sank to the ground, blood covering his mouth, a pool of blood residing beneath his carcass. Jessica got to her feet. "No!" She cried as she saw what had happened.

He tossed the heart to her and she shrieked. He charged toward her and hit her in the face. He grabbed her by the face and hissed, Chris Redield is responsible for the death of my brother. We may not have been blood but we certainly were family by the legacy of our name and the blood coursing through our veins! Along with our common father. Oswald Spencer."

She swung her knife at him but it was a feeble attempt and he kicked her in the back of the head. She hit the ground dazed and he stood over her and told her, "You aren't going to die quite yet but I am going to take my time slowly killing you. Just as I will do to Chris's new partner, an accomplice in Albert's murder. Then I will crushh every bone in his body after I have taken away all he cares about."

She weakly moaned through her tears. "You...you will never get away with this. You can't just kill people...we aren't some bugs to be stepped on...Parker...you'll pay for what you did."

Alex grinned and said, "I'm a God, my dear. We can do as we please." He said before kicking her in the face and knocking her unconscious.

As he stood above her, he was contacted. He answered his PDA. "What is it?"

It was Imani Saheed. "Its Sheva Alomar sir. We have her now. She's alive but she's secure."

Alex grinned at this saying, "I see. And tell me, how did you manage to do that? From what I know of Agent Alomar she is known to fight to the death so how did you ever manage to take her alive?"

Imani explained, "I had a carrier shoot her with a rubber bullet. It didn't kill her. Just put her out like a light. She's still alive but is yet to have woken up."

Alex beamed. "Excellent work. Now I can play with Chris Redfield as intended." He thought _I did it brother Soon I will be at the top of the world and you and I both will have our proper places in the pages of history as Gods among men. If you would only see us now..._

TBC...

_Hey ya'll so this wasn't much of a chapter and wasn't as good but its what i had cooked up so go easy! As for what I said about myself and the OC's I based off certain views and shit, don't get me wrong I am not making them invincible as one reviewer tried to say I do in other stories. Also I'm not giving the RE characters my opinion either but even if I was, so what? Its anybody's guess how people are outside the games & in fact, Chris DID criticize Capitalism. Also, this is exactly why for a large part of the story, though this may change, I will portray Leon as somewhat of a patriot, naive, belief in what he thinks is right despite what his superiors may do that's wrong. This is just what I'm having him be for now since he works 4 the US government. Both him and Chris are former pigs and I don't like that BUT they no longer work for the police. That said, Chris at least works for a UN backed group but frankly in their own way the UN has been useless to a degree in world affairs. Hell there should be a BSAA! Cause God knows the UN army never does shit!_

_Anyway, I hope ya'll liked this and yes I had Parker Luciani from Revelations meet a harsh end and Jessica, she's just unconscious for now. She's still alive. For now hehehe. Also, as promised both Sheva and Chris are alive. Anyway should I have Leon/Ada or Leon/Claire? Reviewers choice! _

_By the way, Ahiga...I mean Native Gunz, you better toss a review my way on this, bitch! haha just playing. _

_R&R!_

_Afro. _


	5. Have Faith

_All right here goes chapter 5 people, I normally don't get cracking right away after I just updated but I figure since my computer is working right for once, why the fuck not? So the last chapter revealed Sheva is indeed alive but is hostage to one of the men loyal to Alex Wesker. So now I'll get to her right away Like I said (I don't remember which story) I create in many stories ith Chris, sort of a situation my own take on him where he is a man who doesn't believe in God, unlike Claire who does. I know its non canon but I thought i'd be interesting, one optimist, one cynic,. I mean between the two of them, that's the way I'd see it! Chris, at this point just has a shaken faith in humanity & more so with God, manly still troubled over the death of his 1st partner. Regardless of how you like that plot other than that . Enjoy!_

_Sheva_

Sheva opened her eyes and it took blinking a few times before she could even see anything. She spotted a dark figure and as her vision was cleared she could see the features of Imani Saheed. She tried to swing at him but ended up making a fool of herself. She was strapped down to a table. "What...what are you...where am I?" She asked, trying to sound tough but her voice came out dazed due to her disoriented state. Imani checked her restraints to make sure she was secured. She remembered blacking out when the majini had shot her. She even remembered seeing Hercules. The same man who had murdered Jill. Imani and two other men held her with a gun to her head and Hercules had smiled.

Right before he kicked her in the face. Now she was staring at a wanted terrorist who had upgraded to the dealings in B.O.W.'S. He sneered. "You're right where the boss man wants you."

She eyed the man trying to keep him stalled for time. "Boss man?"

He snickered. "You still have't caught onto who Hercules is, have you? Let's just say he hates you and your partner more than you can imagine. He'll be killing Chris soon. He wants to have you two together though so that he can get his revenge."

Sheva thought that he could only mean Hercules. She looked at him and said, "Taking orders from a Westerner, Imani? Doesn't seem like your style."

His grin faded and he said, "You are right. It isn't. I don't trust that fool at all. I can play slave and master until he wears out his uses. Then, the day of Imani Saheed will begin.."

Sheva was disgusted by the mere sight of him. "You're a coward! You killed your own people! You aren't revolutionaries at all! The Sudanese People's Liberation Army actually has cause! The independence of the non Muslim people of Southern Sudan! Yet you hate Muslims too and you hate the SPLA! They don't hate Muslims, just the crooked Khartoum government trying to enforce Sharia on non Muslims. Yet you and your LRA thugs raped and pillaged African villages whether they were Christian or Muslim! You encouraged child soldiers to fire AK-47's to shoot elders in the head!" She was so angry she couldn't take it. She wanted to beat the smile off of his face.

"So what, children should not know how to fight? Your parents would still be alive if they and the village you grew up in had not been cowards. Perhaps the younger generation of kids would still be alive if they had known how to fight?" He pointed a sharp knife at her like an accusing finger. Sheva looked at him with hatred, her lip trembled with anger but she controlled it.

"You weren't teaching children to defend themselves! You taught them the scorch the earth policy. You brain washed them and molded them into killers!" She shouted. The door opened and two majinis walked in, one a Black African, the other a man of Asian descent. Both carried pistols. The man set down a pair of clothes. "You're being moved to a more secure holding area. I've had enough talk with you little one." As Saheed walked out of the door he sneered. "Its really a shame that nobody else from your village made it. Just you...damaged goods."

The majinis released her restraints and one of them shoved her toward her clothes. There was, thankfully, a pair of camouflage pants some underwear, and a black tank top but no shoes. She looked at the two and said, "Turn around! I have a right to privacy!" They just grunted in response and the Asian majini said something in a language she didn't recognize. The other majini cocked his pistol and started to move menacingly toward her but she held her hands up. "All right...fine." She put her clothes on and all the while she feel could their leering red eyes watching her naked body as she got dressed, feeling relief as each particle of clothing was on and she was more covered. There was something to these carriers. They were still hostile but they seemed somewhat controlled. As if they were following orders.

She thought this of course until the one who had pulled his gun out hit her in the back of the head. She hit the cold floor hard and tried to get up, trying to fight the throbbing pain of the lump she would soon have. Before she could, the other majini grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her6 up, and they both forced her to her feet. She felt dazed, dizzy. Her head was on fire. They forced her through the door and pushed her down the hall. As they shoved her, she fell, her bare feet slipping on the cold floor that was no more a relief than the one where she had been strapped down. As she fell, she felt a sharp pain as one of them kicked her. "Wofayer karyan! Get up!" He growled in a voice so deep and harsh it sounded like the devil himself.

As they pulled her up again, she was being shoved forward again. She noticed an object on the other majinis belt. She faked another fall and risked another kick which she received and though it hurt, as they cursed her, she now had the chance she needed. She snatched up the object and pulled the object. The pin was released and in response the majini hit her with his forearm in response. Sheva grunted from the blow but squeezed her eyes shut. The flash came moments later and she heard them shriek. She gave the majini with the pistol a drop kick. The majini crashed into the other and fell as both of them fell to the ground. Sheva kicked one of them in the head and the other got to its feet. Sheva used her legs to wrap around the majinis head and snapped his neck.

She took his gun from him and fired and hit the other majini three times in the stomach. The majini fell against he wall and she fired two more shots which hit it in the face. She searched their corpses and discovered four magazines. She also took the other pistol aside from the one she already had. She now had two pistols of the same type, both Beretta's. _I'm like a bloody Western cowboy movie._ She thought but smiled as she knew Chris would have appreciated the thought.

_Chris..._The name haunted her mind as she thought of her wounded partner and how hurt he had been. She wondered if she had been too late? Had he died? It didn't seem like it would have made a difference if she had been shot or not, he had been ambushed. She felt a feeling of dread in her heart at this and a tear rolled down her golden cheeks as she knew she had to consider that her partner may have been killed. All because of that scum Imani Saheed and his workings for that psychotic bastard Hercules.

If indeed her partner was dead, which she realized was a strong possibility despite how well Chris usually handled himself, then she would make sure his death would not be in discovered that the boots on the Asian majini, whom she had shot, had the same shoe size as she did. Sheva took the from his feet. It was said you should never take shoes from a dead man but now was hardly the time to be picky. _Plus he was no longer a man..._She thought as she put them on. She heard Assault Rifle fire and began to move toward the sound. Shortly after, a piercing scream. She shoved open a brown door and she stopped in pure shock as she saw a man, dressed in military clad, decapitated in front of her. Even more so, was the thing that had done it. The man who had just died was likely Nigerian Army.

The creature looked like many pictures of demons and devils she had seen in churches as a child. It had long horns sticking out of its head, yellow rabid eyes that stared at her as though she were prey and a big muscular gray body with a long tail and worst of all, claws that looked sharp enough to tear a man in half with just one of them. It roared and started to charge toward her and she backed up in fear, firing both guns.

Despite the fact that it looked like some sort of demon, or like a mutation of some kind of animal, it stood upright and ran the same as a man would. She fired four shots from each pistol the rounds tearing into its rippling muscles. Blood dripped down its gray skin as the holes were punctured in its flesh but it showed no signs of being even slightly harmed. It swung one of those gigantic claws at her and she barely dodged. Even as she did, its claw ranked her side and she cried out in pain as it cut her. Sheva fired a shot from the Beretta in her left hand and hit it in the back of the head. She fired the other gun but the round missed and hit the ceiling. She ran down the hall, passing the dead body while firing at it and letting off the remaining five rounds from both the left and right pistol. She reloaded as quickly as she could and turned the corridor in the hall barely moving out of the way as it swung for her again.

This time, its claw was inside the wall, stuck. Then it ripped them out and it was free again. Sheva fired not even counting the shots, just squeezing rapidly and aiming for its head. Even as a round tore through and broke one of its horns and the rounds slammed into its head as though it were a hail storm, it still kept coming. She ducked another swing as it slashed at her. Sheva rolled away and ran back the way it had come from. She quickly took the Assault Rifle, an AK-74 from the dead soldier and aimed at it and fired. She squeezed the trigger twelve times and hit it in the head, finally the head broke and the rounds as well as a piece of broken horn pierced its head and it fell dead.

Sheva breathed hard looking at the abomination in front of her. She couldn't figure out what it was. It looked like it had originally been some type of chameleon but now of course, it was far mutated, a perverse result of Umbrella. She moved along after raiding the dead soldiers corpse for two banana clips as well a drum Round magazine which had seventy five rounds. She began to move to another room. She began to search other rooms. She observed that she was definitely in a Tricell base. Where exactly, she couldn't determine. It was still in the same town. She wished she had a map of the place but for the moment she would just have to keep searching. Just then she heard footsteps.

Slow dragging footsteps. She spotted it and saw a man with the flesh of his chin missing. Bone was exposed instead. He had decayed teeth and a shirt covered in dry blood that was black in color. She opened fire squeezing off several shots not counting how many. The zombie took the rounds in the chest. It fell down as the fresh blood poured from the holes in its shirt. She ran past it and suddenly one of them grabbed her and lunged at her, the smell of death blasting her face as the rotten smell erupted from the putrid breath of a zombie. It grabbed her and attempted to bite but she shoved it back and gave it a kick to the chest. It stumbled back but there were two others and they grabbed her, this time, she was not able to shove them off. Just then the sound of automatic fire filled the room and the zombies fell to the ground, one had its spine severed from the rounds, the other had been shot in the temple.

Sheva looked at the two dead twitching bodies and then at the man holding an AK. He was tall and black, most likely a local. As she studied his features she realized who he was. Ajani Motonde. "I know you. You're that terrorist! You attacked the oil factories!"

He scoffed and spoke with a Nigerian accent but still had a way of speaking that sounded educated. Not elegant but still educated. "Would a terrorist have saved your life just now? I'm a freedom fighter. You should not be so quick to believe the propaganda. Now would you please relax?" Sheva lowered her pistols, unaware she had even pointed it at him in the first place. "Maybe that's your side of the story but you did kill people." She insisted.

Ajani stared at her defiantly and said, "So did you. I am killing those doing us harm. Those oil companies, those oil factories, are harming us. They've cut onto Ijaw land in the Niger delta, Surely you are aware of this? is that not terrorism?" Sheva started to say something back but as her mind flashed through all that she knew of the incidents surrounding the Niger delta and the displacement of the Ijaw ethnic group, she knew that he was telling the truth. "Fine." She said with a scowl. "What is it you want? What are you trying to accomplish?"

Ajani explained, "I am trying to do the exact opposite of what you say I am. I am trying to rid Africa of Capitalism. I am trying to start a Pan African Army that can fight all enemies from outside and the inside. hat includes the CIA, the Western Powers, NATO, and of course, Tricell, while the domestic problems are the Nigerian oil companies, the tribal armies committing genocide of fellow Black Africans, rape, hunger, shortage of water, conflict diamonds, child slavery even ivory poaching, the lack of proper health care, the lack of schools."

He leaned against the wall crossing his arms asking, "What is it that you, want if I may ask, sister?" Sheva thought about it. There were many things she wanted to do. "I want to stop the Bio Terrorism here. The use of Africa as a testing field for Umbrella's sick experiment, and of course I want to bring down Hercules. He's killed too many BSAA agents."

Ajani smiled. "That devil? He's just another Umbrella flunky. He'll be dead soon. He's the one who's supposed to have big plans for Africa but these plans will end up blowing up on him." He looked at her and said, "Unless you are planning to kill him yourself." She snarled. "He killed my partner. And his whole partner."

Ajani dismissed this and said, "What is that to us? To any of us? This Hercules has killed many people, in Africa and the world abroad so what makes two BSAA agents so special? Because they are white? Because they are Americans? Or simply because they are BSAA?"

Sheva couldn't believe the audacity to say that. "Its not like that! They all mattered and if i could, I'd put a bullet in him for every life he took! So what if they were Americans? If it shouldn't make them more important should it make them any less important? These were all human lives! Umbrella is killing us all and I am trying to stop it!"

He strapped his AK back around himself and said, "Silly one. It never is less important when its American lives. They get priority over me, you, everybody. You want to stop Hercules? You'd better get to it. We are on the same side here, sister. I am just out here in the fields, I fight for my meals, I get the real work done. You can stop the Bio Terrorism but that still will leave regular terrorism."

He handed her a an AK magazine and some ammunition for her pistols. She looked at him suspiciously and asked, "What makes you so sure I need your help?"

He told her cockily, "I counted the shots. I know you do. I don't think, I know." She reluctantly took the ammo. With that she left but as she did she felt her heart heavy with grief but as a tear rolled down her cheek she had a small sliver of hope that her partner, the man that she had come to know and even love and admire was still alive...

_Chris_

_7:49 PM_

He felt terrible. He didn't want to take the weapon off the young woman but since she was dead the BSAA agent no longer had any need for her weapon. Mongo, had brushed his tears away and had a bitter look on his face. Abdul looked blank. They walked through the doors out of the dungeon which led them to what looked like the hall of a more professional building. Abdul grunted and turned to Chris. "Have you seen one of those things before? Tha5 thing back there..."

Chris sighed. "Can't say that I have really in person but I swear I've seen those god damn things. My sister fought one of those things. She had to fight it at least twenty times. She had to blow it up with a rocket launcher."

Abdul nodded. "I've fought tyrants before but not one of those kinds. You know the original tyrant?" Chris confirmed that he did. "I had assumed that they got rid of all of the original prototypes but they had a few left. When we raided an old terrorist cell in Egypt we saw one of these things. I saw a man decapitated by it."

Just then, they heard a growl. Abdul aimed his Spas 12 toward the noise and began to slowly move toward it. Just then, a gray creature with horns and all white eyes ran at them emerging from around the corner. Abdul fired, a shot hit it in the chest. The shot from the powerful combat shotgun left a hole the size of an orange in its tough skin but this didn't slow it down so much so it kept running toward him. Chris fired the MP5 firing fifteen rounds into its chest and the rounds went up to its face. Mongo fired his AK as well, the rounds tore into its big arms. It swung at Chris and he barely dodged. They all backed up still firing trying to run backwards while still firing. It slashed Abdul in the chest, its claws raking his chest. He grunted in pain but toughed it out firing again, the next blast hitting it in the face and a huge chunk of flesh was taken from its growling jaws and its right horn was broken.

Mongo fired more rounds, hitting it in the eyes and it died. Chris stared at the thing. Just then he noticed another one stomping into the room. Chris fired hitting it in the chest with twenty rounds. He began to back up again as it came running. He backed up as fast as he could. Chris emptied the rest of the magazine into its chest and head but it kept coming. He kept moving and it slashed at him and its claws raked his arm but it did not cut him too badly. As he reloaded and kept backing up, the thing jumped at him, its big arms going completely back behind its body and then back to the front bringing its claws forth in a deadly swipe. Chris fell back and its claws got him on the side and it nicked him on the side of the neck. "Ahh! Damn it!" He readied the freshly loaded weapon and fired more rounds into its massive already bleeding chest.

Abdul pulled the pin on a grenade and lobbed it at its dinosaur like legs. It exploded and the thing was ablaze and it let out a shrieking howl. Still it kept coming. All though it was significantly weakened. It swung at Mongo swiping for his head but he ducked and all though it missed it hit him with the side of its muscular arm and knocked him back onto the floor. Chris fired a stream of rounds, letting off like fourteen rounds into its screaming face that was on fire. Finally it dropped dead. It was finally dead and Chris used a first aid spray on his wounds as did the other two agents. Chris demanded, "What the hell was that thing?"

As Mongo nursed his wounds he told him, "Ufu Kucha. We've fought these things before. The East African branch discovered some of these things in Mombasa. They were created by Tricell and were originally going to be used for military contracts, mostly for close quarter combat. They were made from Chameleons. They were even meant to replace humans for high risk combat situations." He accessed some fils on his PDA and showed Chris a picture and some information. Chris observed.

It was the same thing, a hunchbacked, humanoid build and stand roughly nine to ten feet tall, with a thick and resilient hide, powerful muscles, and twelve-inch-long, razor-sharp claws that can kill most any other creature with only a few swipes; hence their name, which an East African agent had given it. They have an excellent sense of smell and hearing, though their eyesight is poor. Their build gives them incredible speed, resilience and strength in close combat, making them an extreme threat at all times. Though they were originally mutated chameleons, they have lost the ability to camouflage themselves.

Ufu Kucha are very aggressive, territorial, carnivorous, and highly intelligent. They typically live in small packs of around eight to twenty members led by an alpha male, who is the only one allowed to mate with the females.

Chris shook his head. "Great, just one more scientific demon created by the Hell that is Umbrella." They heard a pounding sound and Mongo readied his Assault Rife. "Shit! There's more of them! Chris, you go after your partner! We'll handle these bastards!" Chris looked at him, "You sure? I can stay and lend a hand!"

Abdul snarled as the creatures were advancing, "You heard him! Go!" Chris moved to a side door, assured by the way they handled themselves and headed through the door. _Good luck guys..._

Chris observed his surroundings. He spotted a Tricell heard footsteps. He had his H&K MP5 readied. He opened the door as slowly and quietly as he could. He could see a corridor and the shadow of somebody standing there. He moved quietly and He turned the corner aiming at the person who just as fast turned around and had her gun pointed at him. "Claire...what are you doing? You shouldn't be here..." Despite the fact that he was BSAA and that this was his mission, she looked just as surprised to see him. She hugged him and said, "Chris! Are you okay?" She was asking him this because they hadn't spoken in a while. She had been at Jill's funeral. Chris hugged her back saying, "I should be asking you that. What the hell are you doing here?"

Claire sighed, "You aren't the only one who can save the world, Chris besides aren't we a little old for you to be the overprotective brother?" Chris shook his head. "No and we never will be. You should know that. Why are you here?" He repeated. "I know that Terra Save didn't send you. They don't send you in until after the Bio Hazards are taken care of. Until the wounded civilians are in need. Why would you come here? Its not safe for you at all."

Claire explained, "I was chosen to be Leon's partner so we could go in as a joint team. Him to catch terrorists and me to do my thing. We have to catch Imani Saheed,. He's wanted for his involvement with B.O.W.'s sales."

She observed her brother and said, "Where's your partner?" Chris had a pained expression on his face. "No.."Claire breathed. He said with a look of despair, like a lost child, "It might not be for sure...she got shot and when I came to she was missing." Claire listened and he continued. "I mean, the majinis could have brought her body but there wasn't even a blood stain. Something's fishy and I suspect that Hercules is in on it."

Claire nodded. "He's a priority for us too. We're supposed to take him out since its unlikely he'll be brought in willingly." Chris remarked, "You got that right. Well if Leon's your partner where is he?" A look of concern shot through her blue eyes. "I don't know." She said. "I got split up for a second and we were looking in some houses and next thing I know, he was missing. I need to find him."

Chris exhaled. "Then we both have to find somebody. In the meantime, we should really stick together."

Claire agreed. "Okay let's go. We should stick close until we find the people we need to find. We both have missing partners." Claire saw the sad look in his eyes and said reassuringly, "I'm sure Sheva's alive. I only met her a couple of times but she's got courage." She smiled. "Don't worry, I got a good feeling about this."

They began to explore the base walking side by side, both equipped with their pistols. Claire looked at her brother as they walked asking, "Any luck on your mission so far?" Chris bitterly laughed. "I don't think so. I got wounded, I saw a young woman get killed by a tyrant plus my partner is missing and I have no clue if she's alive."

Claire said, "Well there's not much time to find Imani either. I don't know why he's priority to the US government at all. Technically I'm not one of them. I'm still with Terra Save but Leon got to take me with him. You would think this Hercules guy would be the bigger priority." Chris flatly remarked, "That son of a bitch is mine. He had Sheva shot and he killed Jill. He's not gonna live to be put on trial by a world court. Maybe Imani Saheed will and so will that other guy, Ajani but other than that, Hercules is as good as dead."

Claire honestly told him, "I don't care who stops him as long as he's stopped. Intel, both from Terra Save, the CIA and even you guys says that he's the guy behind the strings of attacks. He's unleashed the virus other places too, not just Africa. He did it in Burma, and in Romania."

Chris scoffed. "I can't figure him out. What is his plan for the world and what does he think all of that is going to accomplish?" Just then several gunshots sounded. Chris ran after the sounds of the shots. He opened the door, Claire, behind him, said, "Chris, wait!" He didn't listen. "Wait here!" He ordered. She told him, "No way!" Chris barked, "Its not an option! Wait here!"

He kicked the door open and saw three military clad men in front of them, their backs to him, firing at what seemed to be a single target. They weren't local military. Chris saw one of them bring their MP5 around to shoot but he fired hitting the guy two, three times in the chest. The man went down and as Chris saw no blood, he aimed and fired again, hitting the man in the head. A second an, fired at him while the third focused on whoever he was shooting at. Chris slammed the door back letting the rounds hit the door, taking two rounds in the arm. "Shit!...Asshole...ahhhhh!" He screamed. He opened the door again, and fired, hitting the man in the cheek. The other soldier had been hit by the person he was shooting at.

He looked to see who it was. It was a woman. She stepped from the shadows. "Chris!" She cried and ran toward him hugging him, not wanting to let him go. "Sheva! You're alive!" He felt tempted to kiss her but he just held her, wondering if somebody might have been watching over them after all. "Sheva...what happened? How are you alive?"

She smiled. "Rubber bullet. Bastards were clever. I got to have a little heart to heart with Imani Saheed." Chris anxiously said, "And?" She rolled her eyes. "He certainly lives up to his reputation as a coward. I found out its true that he works for Hercules. I barely escaped, I didn't expect to myself." Chris nodded at the dead soldiers who suddenly looked more like mercenaries as they were dressed in black, looking more like the assassin types. "What about them?" He asked. Sheva huffed. "They're CIA. I killed two more before them. The think I'm a guerrilla fighter! They thouht I was Ajani! I ran into him too. He helped me. He's not the terrorist Intel made him out to be...all though he does have a bit of a sassy mouth."

Chris listened and then said, "Maybe he can lead us to Hercules...unless he has allegiance to him that is."

They headed through the shot up door and Chris started to say, "You were right! She...Claire?" The brunette was nowhere to be seen. ...

_TBC..._

_That's all for the update! It was a bit short so I apologize for that but I am suffering major writers block so blame that! Anyway I at least established that Sheva is alive! I will try to sow more insight into the past of Hercules. & you'll also find out how he knows Wesker, where they got their spiritual brotherhood in the sense that they were close without being related, and I'll show some flashbacks with them. Plus you can find out where he got the name Hercules! Also, I had Imani Saheed be a member of the LRA, (Lord's Resistance Army) a Christian terrorist group that believes themselves to be revolutionaries when in fact they are religious fanatics,rapists and mass murderers who shoot defenseless civilians, that have terrorized Uganda, they consider all Muslims as well as the mostly Christian/Animist group the Sudanese People's Liberation Army who are REAL revolutionaries. Ya'll can look up this stuff online. The Sudanese civil war, basically both religious & racial African Blacks against Arabs & and Arab Berbers, while at the same time its Christians & Animist against the Muslim dominated government in Khartoum which is a dictatorship. _

_As for the Ufu Kucha, the creature introduced, that is Swahili for Death Claw, Death Claw being a creature from Fallout 3 that I thought was such a itch to kill and hella deadly that I thought it'd be good in a RE story but with its Swahili name. Its background & fighting abilities makes it seem like a B.O.W.. at least to me as it was designed as a weapon too and it was originally a real animal. _

_So that's all! Evening Sunlight, I hope you like, don't worry you'll be getting your Creva lemon before the Chris/Jill fans get another outta me ;) Its penance for the one in Captivity :P Hard trying to please both crowds haha_

_R&R!_


	6. She's The Sweetest Drug

_All right here goes chapter 6 people, I normally don't get cracking right away after I just updated but I figure since my story was just updated I may as well and it'd be good to keep on going especially since I left you guys with a cliff I wanted to at least try to get closer to the Creva I was gonna do. I may do it in this chapter, maybe in the next. Who knows? We'll just have to see. Thanks for all the support though everybody! Especially Evening Sunligh since she's teh most eager Creva fan lol. Aight ya'll enjoy, don't spill shit on your keyboard! Click OFF the internet porn! lol. Also the pairing for Leon will be Leon/Ada Leon Claire but unlike my story Captivity, no there will not be a threesome lol. In that, he'll end up with both. In this, he's gonna end up with one. You'll just have to SEE what happens. . Also I appreciate the critical advice too on writing a point of view versus a general view point of view and I am trying to do each view point but for the lemon I think it'd be hard to not have both people's thoughts in the mix. Also, since this is the lemon chapter ( The first one) picture that during the love scene this were like a movie and the song Don't Let Go by En Vogue was playing. That's where I came up with the title to the story. Also, this chapter, She's The Sweetest Drug is a reference to the song All Because Of You by Ne-yo also a good love song. You should all listen to both on you tube when you finish reading! Aight anyways..._

* * *

><p><em>Leon<em>

He knew now this was a dire situation. He moved into what he suspected was the facility. He heard conversation just around the corner in an African dialect. He slowed his walking to a sneak. He spotted four men with their backs to him. They were checking through a desk of some kind. There were two of them that were Black Africans one was a Caucasian male with a sunburn, and one was a woman of Asian descent. The woman was speaking in whatever language it was too and she looked somewhat pretty until Leon took notice of her eyes. She was a carrier. Leon fired, a shot hitting her in the face, the silenced pistol barely making a sound as the round tore into her face near the nose. A second shot took her nose off and severed it. The woman went down blood gushing.

"Shegiya! Sare zuciyarsa!" One of the males yelled armed with a knife and ran at him. Leon fired two more shots and hit the guy in the stomach but still, he swung the blade at him. Leon backed off but the knife hacked at his chest. Leon was slashed on the chest but luckily it was a light gash but it still hurt like hell. "Fuck..." He tried to cry out but it only came out as a rasp. He fired at close range and hit the man in the chest. The man doubled over dropping to one knee. He gave him a kick and the man sailed back bleeding from the kick but Leon wasn't sure if he was dead. Another came at him, this one armed with a club but Leon fired four shots into his chest The man fell to the floor at his feet face down. The last one had a machete. It swung at him but he dodged narrowly the blade slicing a strand of his hair off at the bangs.

Leon rolled away and into a crouching position. He fired and hit the guy in the right eye, blowing it back into his eye socket and down into the skull. The majini who had the knife was back on his feet, blood smeared on his chin, the crimson bright on his dark skin his lips snarling as he got up. His face split apart in the manner of the Venus fly trap and Leon fired hitting him in the opening of his face. The man staggered back and Leon fired another and this round came out of the back of his head, his face shut back up and he hit the ground blood pouring out of the exit wound his eyes closed.

He could hear more coming. He reloaded. Three more majinis ran toward him. Leon fired five shots to the chest of the nearest one, a lanky man in a white shirt. and he nailed him every shot. The man fell in a heap on the ground as his body was surrounded by his own blood and Leon fired at the other majinis trying to advance. He cried out sharply in agony as he felt a surge of electricity going through his body that brought him to his knees.

He got up knees nearly buckling to see that a majini dressed in a dashiki had used a cattle prod on him. He fired three shots into his heart and the man fell on his back and Leon pinned him to the ground with his knife. Leon fired more shots, realizing he had seven shots left in his pistol. He fired four shots into the stomach of a majini with a hatchet. He let off another two rounds which hit him in the skull and blew his right eye out of its socket. He examined the bodies of all of them. They had green herbs on a couple of them. He used the herb on his injuries and still had one left over for later. He got to the end of the hallway and spotted a door. It didn't open so he kicked it. He tried it again. Then a third time. Then a fourth. It gave on the fifth.

He got in and observed the room.. "Hey there, handsome." A throaty voice said behind him. He spun to see Ada there, clutching a Handgun, the Punisher, and he exhaled his eyes closed. "Jesus...you scared the hell outta me Ada." She smiled slyly saying, "If I were an enemy I could have killed you. You should really be more aware of your surroundings." She said, and he cringed. _God her voice drives me crazy...no! I'm supposed to be mad at her!_

Leon told her, "Could have fooled me. You had a gun to my head the last time I saw you." Ada approached him saying, "I didn't have a choice. Wesker was suspicious enough of me and he gave me orders to kill you but I couldn't do it. Still, after all that, I did have to get the sample Actually if its any consolation, I did give him a fake replica of it." Leon stared at her and said, "I don't know. Maybe it does...but why should I believe you? How do I know that you aren't just buttering me up like usual? Was that kiss we had in Raccoon fake too?"

She shook her head. "No Leon..." She said her smile fading. "I meant that and I did fall in love with you but...its my job that's kept us apart, its why we always had to go separate ways.." She saw the look in his blue eyes and added, "Do you remember the spot where Luis was killed? Well shortly before you got there you encountered some infected monks and that was when I was supposed to kill you but instead I avoided you. I knew what I was supposed to do and I did see you there but I didn't." Leon eyed her carefully asking, "Why? What if I had spotted you? Would you have killed me? Just for that?" Ada shook her head and for the first time he saw a lack of confidence, an actual sign of vulnerability instead of just the mysterious femme fatal agent as she said, "I don't think I could have done it...even when I had a gun at your head I knew I wouldn't do it."

Leon remarked, "Maybe but I didn't know that! All I felt was betrayal..." She touched his arm and though he wanted to pull away, he somehow couldn't. "I didn't want to hurt you, Leon...I never will again..Wesker is dead now." He looked at her and said, "I...I know that. Where does that leave you and me? Now you have no reason to keep working for Umbrella. There's more to life than just money."

Ada smiled and said coolly, "Says the man sent by the US government? Let's be honest here, Leon, we're both working for shady people. Let me guess you've never met your actual boss. You just either get briefed by Hunnigan or you receive an anonymous phone call right?" Leon was at a loss for words. "How the hell did you know that? " He finally demanded when he could speak. She told him "Wesker had a lot of inside men involved with the CIA. Are you surprised?" He admitted. "Maybe...but you don't have any proof. Plus I'm not working for anybody bad. I'm just trying my best to make a difference here in the world."

Ada smiled. "I understand. Your partner, she's cute. Does she know about us?" Leon's throat felt dry but he said, "There is no us. You always use me." She pouted and said, "I kissed you, remember? I still am in love with you , Leon. I meant that. I didn't intend to end up working for Wesker. Listen, if you need an act of good faith I can let you in on a little secret." Leon leaned against the wall. I'm listening."

She told him, "The Wesker children. Albert wasnt the only one. Spencer took other children and gave them that surname and used them for his projects. All but two of them survived. One of them was Albert Wesker. The other was Alex. He survived too and he stole research from Spencer. In fact he betrayed him before Albert did. He's still alive now and he's the one who's posing under the Hercules alias." Leon eyed her carefully.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" He asked her. "Because I want you to trust me. I also want you to understand why its hard for me to even see you like this now. Alex demands the same loyalty to him that Albert did. He'd break my neck if he knew I was helping you but I don't care. I can't stay here for long. I'm still undercover but I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

She touched his face and pulled him closer.

Their hair was touching his sand colored strands meeting her raven colored hair, falling over both of their eyes. "Ada..." She silenced him putting her finger to his lip. "Shhhhh." She said and kissed him. He seemed tense but then he kissed her back, his wanting lips meeting hers. Their two mouths became one. "I've wanted to do this for so long..." She said breathing hard before closing her eyes as her lips rejoined his. They were Romeo and Juliet, they were like a Soc and a Greaser or a Crip & Blood, a Hatfield & a McCoy falling for each other. Especially in the sense that even if they didn't try and kill one another, they were still so unlikely to ever have gotten a chance to express what they felt. Everything seemed...**BOOM!**

The sound nearly made his heart explode. He stumbled back realizing it was a stick of dynamite. He aimed his pistol seeing a man with an Afro and an Afro pick that seemed to be made of stone, lighting another. He fired four shots and hit the guy with two shots to the chest and two to the forearm. The stick exploded in his face and his blood painted the walls, as he lost both arms. A big burly majini with a club rushed at them. Ada fired her Punisher five times. One shot went wide but four hit the big man in the chest. He tried to swing the weapon but she fired a shot and got him in the left lung. The man fell back and his lung collapsed. She fired three more at a skinnier man who looked to be 21 or so. The man held his wounds and she did a fan kick and knocked him back. He hit the floor hard. A female shrieked and jabbed Ada in the side with what looked like some kind of eating utensil possibly a fork. She fired the remaining clip into her brain crying out as the pain seared through her.

A man dressed in what looked like traditional garments swung a hammer at Leon. It hit him in the side of the face and he stumbled, his ear ringing. The man hit him again with it. This time in the chest. He cried out sharply and the man hit him with another in the shoulder from the back, moving swiftly. Leon staggered away from him trying to ignore the pain and focus while getting further away so he could get a shot from a safe distance. He fired four shots. One hit the ground, one knocked the weapon from the man's grasp and two hit him in the leg as Leon had finished him with a suplex, finishing him with the wrestler move and breaking his neck. He grabbed his Assault Rifle and readied it. There were five more majinis running after Ada. He began to fire trying to hit them all at once.

He mowed down the first three of them and wounded a fourth while the fifth was not harmed at all. The wounded man got up, clutching his wounds which were in his arm. He swung a shovel at him. Leon cried out as pain shot into his shoulder feeling as though he would get his shoulder popped out of its socket but he finished him off with the butt of the Rifle. The last went at Ada with a fork of some sort, stabbing her in the side. She cried out, pain shooting through her as she bled near the hip but she fired her Punisher and shot the ma n in the chest at point blank range. Two rounds hit him in the right chest near the lung and another barely missed the spine. The man came at her again but she put a slug in his head.

Just then, Ada was hit twice with two sharp stings in the back. She cried out and pulled them out and she looked at the bloody darts. "Ahhh!" She cried, a tear in the corner of her eye. She fired and hit the guy in the chest and that stopped him in his tracks but he shot her with another dart in the side of the neck. Ada ripped it out and her neck was bleeding now and she knew this violated what any doctor would say regarding pulling things out as it only made the damage worse which was true for any stab wound, that the victim should not attempt to pull it out but this was a blow dart and was most likely poison so if she had left it in longer that would have been worse.

Leon fired and hit the man in the back. The rounds tore into him the Assault Rifle fire dropping him to the floor. He ran to Ada's side. He asked, "Are you okay?" She fired a killing shot into the majini who was still twitching. "I am now..." Leon didn't think she did. She fell but he caught her. She quietly said, "On second thought, I don't feel so good, I think I've been poisoned..." He looked at her with concern, she was paler than her usual tanned tone and she had cold sweats. She said, "I think I just need to rest my eyes...I'm still here." Her eyes closed and he checked her pulse. She was alive but he didn't know for how long.

He carried her to what looked like the facility clinic. Luckily there was a small bed for patients to rest inside the office building . He set her down and checked her pulse again. "I'll be right back. II'm not going anywhere." He kissed her on the cheek. She stirred and moaned but didn't open her eyes. He was worried. For one thing, while he did have strong feelings for Claire and felt very close to her, Ada was like that woman that he had been chasing after too. He didn't know who to choose as he loved them both in different ways. That wasn't the big problem, however. In his last mission he had seen plenty of green, red and yellow herbs but hadn't sen any blue ones.

Supposedly the herbs that had been used were native to Raccoon City but if this was the case he was shit out of luck as that town was long gone and he didn't know of any other solutions to poison. Whatever he did, it would need to be fast. He got to the end of a hall and tried another door. Inside he saw a room with dim lights and he spotted four Nigerian soldiers dead on the floor. He spotted a man sitting in a chair nearby, his Rifle resting on the table. Leon's flashlight beam found his face. He recognized the guy and aimed his Rifle at him. He needed to find Ada some medicine but he had found one of the men he had been sent to find. "Keep your hands where I can see them!" He ordered.

He looked back, a scowl on his dark face and said, "You can see just fine from where you are." Leon aimed for his head and told him, "Its over, Ajani. I've been ordered to take you in. We can do this the easy way or hard way. I don't technically have to bring you back alive. I just have to stop you whether I capture you or kill you."

He heard several weapons cocking. He looked up and saw several people dressed in civilian clothing, mostly men but with a few women as well, and they had Sub Machine Guns, Assault Rifles and Combat Shotguns aimed at the American agent. "You're making my friends nervous. You should lower your weapon." He replied. Leon froze. "If I drop my weapon you'll all kill me."

Ajani shook his head. "I won't and neither will they but if you don't drop your weapon they will. I think we can help each other but if you don't drop the weapon in five seconds,the last thing you'll wonder is why you didn't listen to reason." Leon closed his eyes, exhaled and then lowered the weapon and opened them again...

_Claire_

She weakly got up, her side aching from the fall which she estimated was about twenty feet. She didn't have any broken bones from what she could tell but her ribs did hurt like crazy so who really knew what was going on? Her gun was missing and she couldn't locate it so this just left her with the combat knife. She observed her surroundings. The only lighting was from a lit torch hanging on the wall in middle age stylistics. She walked down the hallway and observed some of the art on the wall. There were tribal masks and statues and ornaments. Just then she heard movement nearby which sounded like a wall moving or some sort of passage being unlocked. She carefully turned the corner, knife in hand, ready for anything. She saw nothing but she saw that a room lay ahead of her and she investigated it. The room seemed orange almost but that was just the reflection of the light from the flames off of the walls.

She didn't see anything that would be of any use. She spotted a brown doorway and tried the door nob slowly opening it with her left hand, her knife gripped tightly on the knife. She could smell something burning. It smelled like burning flesh. She could hear footsteps in the room. She cautiously stepped through the room and saw a man walking toward them who was covered in flames. Technically she didn't know that it was a man due to how bad the burn was. Its gender or race couldn't be determined for that matter. Its hair had burned off and so had a lot of its skin. The clothes were scorched tatters loosely hanging and sticking to its skin.

It let out a moan of agony...and hunger. It had its arms reached for her. Claire stabbed it in its sternum and it attempted to grab her. The flesh burning smell clearly coming from this one. She stabbed him again, blood still pouring from its wound. She backed up as she hacked at it. A fifth jab to its neck dropped it to the ground. She finished it off by kicking its head in. The knife was now hot in her hand because of the flames. She stabbed the other zombie in the throat too, hacking it, the blade tearing its neck open. The smell was putrid in her nostrils and she felt like she might vomit.

Claire attempted to stab him again but this time she jammed it into his eyes. It bled as its eye was poked out and it fell dead, its bloodied face being drowned in its own crimson fluids. She breathed a sigh of relief. Just then she flt a hard force ram against her and she flew back and hit the floor hard. She cried out as her funny bone hit the hard floor. She looked to see a figure in a bird like mask standing above her. It looked like a beak type mask and it had red glowing eyes. Claire grabbed her knife and got to her feet, holding it in front of her and warned, "Get back! I'll use this if I have to! Who are you!"

The figure spoke in a strange sounding voice. "I've waited a long time for this. When your brother killed Albert in Kijuju I thought I might not get this chance but I've got you right where I want you." It was a male for sure. "Who are you?" She demanded. "Waited a long time for what? What do you want?" The man removed the mask. Before her stood a man of about five foot seven, Caucasian, with fire colored eyes. He had darker hair now and it was much shorter but she knew his face...she knew she had seen him before. "Steve?" He nodded.

He looked angrier now. Like he was battle hardened. He had scars on his cheek and one above his left eyebrow. His playful, easy going face that he remembered was gone and now he had the look of a man who had killed a lot of people and not just zombies. Still, she knew that after all this time she wasn't exactly the same herself. She was more confident now working for Terra Save and in doing what she could to keep Umbrella from fully making a comeback. She and her brother had the same end goal even if they had different means of achieving it.

His eyes changed as he blinked and they were green as they had been before his tyrant transformation in Antarctica. "You should know me. I teamed up with you on Rockfort Island, only to find out it was you who attacked the island! Plus you were a part of the reason for my mom being shot! My father became a zombie because of you! I had to put him down myself! Then I get killed trying to help you when it turned out you were the one who caused all that chaos!"

Claire couldn't believe what he was saying. "Steve, what are you talking about? I would never do that to you! I would' t hurt you like that...you saved my life. Remember what you told me back there? Well I feel the same way too...I lo..."

He cut her off and said, "I know exactly what happened! You were so anti Umbrella that you were willing to unleash the virus just to prove a point! Its your fault! Plus you shot my mom in your little break in at the Paris facility! Then I risked my life for you only to get killed! If it weren't for the virus, I would still be dead."

She felt hurt at his words but attempted to reason. "Steve you shot your father because he was going to kill me! I know because I was there with you!" He yelled, "Shut up! Don't lie to me!" He punched her in the face and she hit the ground. "You bitch...you took away everything I had! I had a life, god damn you!" She tried to get to her feet but he gave her a kick to the back and she cried out as his boot hit her. "Steve...please... you don't want to do this..." He growled, "No, I want to look into your eyes as you die!"

He grabbed for her but she rolled away evading him. She gave him a kick to the groin from behind him and said, "I didn't want to do that...just calm down...please..." He grunted in agony but it didn't stop him. He swung his arm at her and knocked her back several feet. He grabbed her by the hair and she yelped but jabbed her blade into his leg. He threw her hard into the wall and pulled the knife out of his thigh. "This is for my dad." He said her bloody knife in hand. Just then, a shot rang out. He dropped to his knees as the shot tore into his clothing the round getting him in the shoulder. Claire saw a red laser attempt to fire at his head.

Another shot rang out and Steve put his hand in the way. He howled in agony as the round tore a huge hole in palm. He growled and threw the knife toward the person who had fired on him and the blade hit him right in the man who had fired was a Nigerian soldier. Steve sped up to him as fast as Wesker could move. He ripped the blade from his throat and engaged the other two soldiers plus one man wearing a dashiki who carried an AK. They opened fire but Steve dodged it. He grabbed one of the soldiers by the throat. He crushed his windpipe but he caught seventeen rounds in his back from the other two men.

Steve's skin col,or changed to green and his eyes were once again that gold catlike color the same as they had been the day he became a tyrant and the same as Albert Wesker. He looked the way he had when he tried to kill Claire with the axe that day so long ago but he hadn't grown in size. It was as if he was more able to control it.

He dodged the rest. He kicked the soldier in the chest and the man hit the ground. Steve grabbed him and hit him in the stomach and then in the face. The man's lip was bleeding and Steve hit him again. The soldier hit Steve in the chest with the butt of his Rifle which would have stunned a normal civilian but Steve was not normal anymore. Claire could only watch in horror but she got to her feet and tried to go and assist the soldiers who had saved her life. Steve grabbed the butt of the Rifle and with a hard jerk yanked it from the soldiers grasp. In the scuffle, Steve had dropped the knife.

She ran toward them. Steve hit the soldier in the face with his own weapon and cracked his skull open. Steven began to continue to pound his skull, splitting his face open more, blood getting on his own face with the fourth blow. Steve fired the Rifle and hit the civilian in the stomach. The civilian fell grunting as he was hit but still fired and hit him in the chest. The rounds pierced him, leaving bloody holes in his shirt. Steve dodged the rest of the rounds and the guy had to reload. The man pulled the pin on a grenade and lobbed it at Steve's feet. Claire hit the ground and kept her head covered.

It went off and blinded him. He howled in fury as he staggered blindly and the man fired an additional fifteen rounds at him. Steve tried to fast run while blinded and ended up crashing into the wall, busting through the stone. He staggered again blindly but still enraged. The man in the civilian clothing got up and helped her to her feet and yelled, "Come on!" He grabbed something from the dead soldiers and pulled Claire down the hall until she voluntarily followed him. They went through several doors, down another hall, and down a flight of stairs.

They finally stopped and caught their breath and he put his finger to his lips and they listened carefully and then said, "Okay, we are clear." Claire eyed him. "Who are you?" He was a Black man, possibly a local and if not was definitely from somewhere on the continent, he had a beard that had hints of gray to it as well as his hair itself. He looked to be in his fifties. "Names are not important now. So just call me Benjamin. This is my Christian name anyway..." He said with a hint of contempt in his voice. She shook his hand. "I'm Claire Redfield. Nice to meet you."

"Now what are you doing here? It is not safe for a girl like you! You can get shot out here. Or that man could have killed you just then!" Claire didn't know what to say. She said the first thing that came to mind. "I thought...he was my friend. He was supposed to be. He even told me he loved me. Now he attacks me! What could have changed?" Benjamin grimly said, "I wish it weren't so if that man used to be your friend but he is a bio terrorist. He used to work for Albert Wesker prior to his death that is. He's killed a lot of people at that bastards beckoning." Claire looked down. "Wesker did say one day he would come back and see me. He never promised it'd be a good thing."

Benjamin looked at her with honesty and said, "You may have to kill him before this is over. I could tell you the truth or I could tell you what you would like to hear. Wait...are you with Terra Save?" She eyed him carefully. "How did you know that?" He explained, "I joined Terra Save myself after the Kijuju outbreak. That is my home. I figured that the BSAA would do all the fighting needed and that maybe I could do some of the healing. But as it turned out, you have to fight no matter what."

Claire asked, "What about those soldiers Who were they? I mean, why were you with them?" Benjamin sighed. "I'm doing whatever I must to get to the source of the problem. I don't think that the rebels in the area are anymore to blame than the government though. They have confused the general rebellion with Imani Saheed and his followers even though they are not on the same side."

He finished adding, "They were escorts. So much for that, huh?" They could hear shuffling footsteps and Benjamin opened the door and stared seeing what the noise was and told her, "We need to get past these things! Here, you'll need this if you expect to survive!" It was a Browning Hi Power Handgun. He gave her the ammo he had taken from the soldiers too. There was five magazines. Claire got her gun readied and said, "Thanks, I lost my last one."

Sure enough, the zombies came up the hall and they staggered a lot faster than the ones in Raccoon City had. Sure, it was still sloppy but it was quicker than Claire was used to and that made her uneasy. She took aim and started squeezing the trigger. She let off five shots. One shot hit a zombie in the head, one hit a woman in the leg and the next three hit a man in the chest. Claire took aim for the man she had most recently shot and fired two ore, focusing on him as he was closest to her. The rounds tore into his already bleeding chest and he pitched forward and tried to grab its own chest before dying.

Claire aimed for the woman and put the last three in her two in the right breast and one in the temple. She reloaded and Benjamin fired his AK-47 and took out three of them. His rounds tore their muscles, broke their open sores and scabs. Another zombie behind the three fell as the rounds peppered his body as well, tearing into his liver and cutting him down at the knees. Claire aimed at the last two and fired one shot, two, into the head of a short stocky man in black pants and a checkered shirt. She turned the gun to the last zombie, a woman with dread locks and blood smeared bright red on her dark skin along with a tiny bit of human flesh still on her lips. She fired four shots into the woman, one into her chest, one in the heart, one near her left lung and another in the back as she fell at Claire's feet which Claire was sure to put through her spine. Claire didn't understand. "We haven't seen zombies in a long time. Why bring them back now?"

Benjamin shrugged. "Who really knows? Its pointless to try and understand Umbrella or Tricell or any of these power crazed leeches." As they started to walk past, a pair of hands reached up and grabbed Claire by the heart nearly jumped out of her chest before she even realized what it was. She saw that the zombie who had been shot in the legs and liver had not died completely. He sank her teeth in to the side of her leg and Claire shrieked. Benjamin emptied the rounds from the AK into the back of his head which hammered the brains and skull to red mush.

Claire hissed in pain. "Damn it! They bit me..." She looked at him with despair in her blue eyes. You have to shoot me..." Benjamin reloaded and said, "I don't think that is a good idea." Claire scoffed. "You're preaching the choir! But we don't have another choice. If you don't do it, I'll become one of them ad I'll be a threat to you and any other people. I don't want to die as one of those things, Benjamin! I If I have to9 die, let it be as a human..."

Benjamin took aim at her and said, "If you wish...I'm sorry." Just then, his eyes lit up. "Wait!" He lowered the weapon. "I have an idea. Bear with me okay? One Terra Save member to another! The main lab is nearby where we are. Just one floor down. If there is anybody who would have a cure, it would be whoever worked there. We need to go down there and at least try. If it comes down to it, I will put you down."

She said, "Yeah but I don't want to turn into one, remember? Are you sure?" He nodded. "Yes. To be honest, I have seen these things before, they were just in the town square. I've read a lot of files on Umbrella's experiments and read the symptoms of humans with infection. I can tell when people from here are infected, their skin becomes dry and ashy and they become slightly paler before fully turning. Almost more gray than brown. Your skin will become extremely pale, almost inhumanly pale. To a greenish tint if you can picture this. When that happens...if that happens...I will do what needs to be done."

Claire's hands felt sweaty so she brushed them off on her pants and said, "Then we'd better get moving."

_Sheva_

The tension was unbearable as they continued to search for his sister. He said that she had been with him just before they ran into each other but now she was gone and they had no idea where she went. Chris grimy said, "Wherever she is, it must not have been voluntarily. This worries me, Sheva. I'm gonna break that bastard Leon's legs for getting her mixed up in this. Its one thing to fight Umbrella but getting her to be his partner in government dealing? That's just irresponsible."

Sheva attempted to understand where he was coming from. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so overprotective of your sister? She is a grown woman, after all and if what I read about her escape with you in the south pole is true, then she clearly is no amateur! In fact, she's been doing this a long time, longer than me in fact." Chris shot her a puzzled glance and said, "That can't be right. You said you were eight years old when your parents..."

He trailed off as he realized he shouldn't have brought that up but Sheva understanding his discomfort told him, "Yes, that was in 1994 but I didn't get involved with the BSAA until a lot later." She added, "When Raccoon City was destroyed, I was involved with a guerrilla group. That's what I was involved in. We never actually encountered any B.O.W's in those days. But we did see some of their private army that they brought in to try and eradicate all of us peasants."

As they searched the base, checking a side room, Chris shining his light into dark corners, he asked, "You were involved in a Guerrilla group? You never told me that before..." She recalled the memories of the years she had spent with them which had been from her childhood well into her teen years. She looked at Chris and he added, "You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable talking about it." There was a softness to his voice that she hadn't heard too much since she had known him.

She looked at the concern in his sky blue eyes. _Its okay...he's okay...you can trust him..._she thought to herself. "After my parents were killed I went to live with an uncle of mine. It was okay but he had seven other children. I didn't belong there... they were told they'd receive payment from the factory my parents worked at but they never did. On top of seven kids,, they were poor. I couldn't live with that burden so I ran away. I nearly starved to death when a man in a truck saved me. I joined them and later I found out that they were an anti government group."

Chris asked with curiosity, "Which group?" She told him, "The Sudanese People's Liberation Army. At first I just did laundry for them and cooked meals. But then I went into town at times and would buy supplies. They never suspected me, because of my age I think..."

He looked at her with concern and saw that she didn't want to talk of it...or it pained her to do so. "Its okay, Sheva...if you don't..." She stopped him. "No...I do. You kept good on your promise to tell me about your history with Wesker so I owe you this much." She paused and then continued. "They gave me my first gun three years later. I helped them in battle against the Khartoum government." Chris looked at her in disbelief. "You were a child soldier?" He knew to an extant that she had a shady past like that to a degree but he didn't know she was a kid when it happened.

She nodded. "The logic that was used for women in the struggle was that men could not always be around to protect them so they needed to protect themselves. The same applied to children. Some thought it was terrible but they couldn't always have an adult present to help them either." Chris couldn't pretend he knew anything about the war but he knew a little. It was the second Sudanese Civil War. It had gone on from 1983 to 2005. Some had pictured the war as ethnic, Black Africans from the south against Brown Arabs from the North, Christians and Animists uniting against the Khartoum government which was Muslim, but it was not that simple. For one thing, all though Christians and Animists were attacked by the government, there were Black & Berber Muslims, as well and a number of complex factors such as this.

Not to mention, the government would take land from farmers, both Muslim and non Muslim alike and give it to people working for the government. Yet still, there was some truth to what the West thought of the war but not entirely. Still, the Khartoum government had been the enemy and she had never stopped believing this. Despite the war, Umbrella was still allowed to do what they had done because they had been there for years and as long as they paid off the government, they could continue their tests. As they had and it had also cost her parents their lives along with everybody else from her town.

They had even allowed Umbrella UBCS attack towns that opposed the government. Chris listened to her and shook his head in disbelief. "You've had a hard life. No wonder you joined the BSAA. But you wanted to stop that from happening to other people. I admire you for that." He told her with a shy smile. She exhaled. "Maybe I'll tell you more one day...if I can bear the memories. I met an American when I was fifteen and the rest was history...I tried to stop things like this from happening in Africa."

Chris looked at her and said, "You're a hero, Sheva. Your first mission with me you helped me kill one of the most evil men who ever lived."

Just then they heard heavy footsteps. Sheva listened and readied her AK. "Those are definitely not human." She said in a panicked hushed whisper. Chris saw the creature. It was the Ufu Kucha that Mongo had mentioned. He had just faced some of these things. Sheva fired and let off fifteen rounds aiming high at its chest and up to its face. The creature only bled a little bit but the last round of the fifteen tore at its jaw taking a chunk of flesh as well as part of the bone but it still kept after them. Sheva backed up and kept firing still aiming for the head. t still came at her but as it was just three feet from her it finally fell dead as she unloaded the mag into its face.

Sheva had just killed some of these things before too as it had killed some soldiers just after she had escaped from Imani. She had lost her drum magazine but she still had the forty five round mag that Ajani had given her plus two more thirty round mags she took from one of the soldiers bodies. She reloaded and they headed through the hall. "I saw these things before...could they be a new B.O.W. specimen Umbrella is working on?" She asked and Chris nodded. "I saw these things before I ran into you. They're called Ufu Kucha according to one of Josh's men."

Sheva listened to his words and said, "Death claw." They cautiously moved up the hall, Chris, ready with his MP5. There was another one about fifty feet away. It took notice of the two agents and began running toward them. Sheva fired once again and Chris did too. Rounds showered the creature but it still kept coming, its strong flesh almost seemingly bulletproof as it ran toward them. Sheva backed up as it got closer and Chris did too, but she was faster. Her rounds tore into its neck while his MP5 rounds tore into its chest plates and even hit it in one of its eyes. It slashed at Chris and he cried out in agony. "Ahh...shit!" The gash in his arm was deep and he could feel the blood dripping from his arm and down to the floor. He could hear the drops hitting it. It growled and he still fired, shooting it in the head, the rounds tearing into its thick skull.

He backed up too, trying to keep at Sheva's base as she had ran ahead a ways and fired at it and then retreated back further, using a hit and run tactic. _ Guerrilla warfare..._ He thought as he attempted to do the same. The creature jumped out at him bringing both limbs back and slashed as it brought its limbs back around. He was knocked backwards and its claws raked his hip. He tried to ignore the searing pain in his side and fired into the center of its skull as it drew its arm back to slash him again. Finally it died, its skull splitting from his onslaught of automatic rounds. Sheva ran to her partner and treated his wounds, using a first aid spray.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. "You need to be careful!" He nodded. "Thanks." He said gruffly and they continued moving but not before he allowed her to patch him up. Moments later, they were contacted through their headsets. _"Chris, Sheva! Where are you two? How are you holding up?" _It was Josh. Sheva answered him "We're just getting by. We've encountered some new B.O.W's. Death Claws. Chris said that's what one of the Delta Team agents said they were called." Josh addressed Chris personally. _"Chris, which agent was this? Its very important. I must know if my missing team mates are alive." _

Chris informed him, "His name was Mongo I think. He had a man and a woman with him but the woman was killed...I'm sorry, Josh..." Josh cursed. _"Damn it! I hate losing soldiers! She was too young to die!" _Josh paused and Chris knew he was trying to keep his cool. "_But the other two are still alive? Abdul and Mongo?" _Chris confirmed, "Yeah they were, the last I saw. They helped me out. We encountered an old prototype of tyrant that Umbrella used during the Raccoon City incident."

Josh sounded stressed. _"I figured as much. I encountered one of those things when I briefly split up from my team. That would explain the flesh eating zombies too. Listen, where are you two?" _Sheva told him "I'll send the coordinates to your PDA." Josh got them and said, _"Shit. You two need to find a safe place to stay put. Me and the rest of my team have ended up on the other side of town. We'll be there to get you within an hour but until then, you two need to find a safe spot because I've just been told that a battle has broken out in the town square and trust me, you two do not want to get caught in the middle! We'll be there ASAP to escort you but don't leave that spot until you do, understand? When you get to that spot, send me the coordinates there so that I can find you." _

Chris asked, "What's going on?" Josh explained in a hurried voice, _"The government and some rebels are fighting, I don't know if its Ajani's rebels or if its Imani Saheed's private army. There are CIA operatives involved too."_

Chris felt panic and said, "Josh, my sister is helping Leon in his mission! She could be mistaken for an actual CIA agent and be killed! I can't let that happen." Josh sighed. _"You're right, this is a problem. Hopefully I will find her before they do or she'll know to stay clear of any firefights but I'll do all I can to get her safely to you. I have to go for now. Chris, be careful. Sheva, Ba su wuta, little sister. I'll be seeing you two soon." _

They found a room that looked like a sort of staff lounge. It had a few chair knocked over, a water cooler, a fridge, a table, and surprisingly, a softer chair, that looked more like it belonged in a living room than a work place. Then again, this was Tricell. _They have all sorts of things the locals don't._Sheva thought bitterly as she eyed the water cooler and the fridge and even the stove. There was a small bathroom with blood around the toilet area. If there had been a body, it had been removed but the blood was still there. She must have had a look of disgust on her face because Chris took notice and closed the door. Chris searched the fridge and grumbled, Joy. Its empty." Sheva admitted, "I'm starving."

Chris leaned against the wall by the door. He grinned. "Well, when we get out of here, first thing I'm doing is taking you out to dinner. Scouts honor." She couldn't help but smile at that. She took a seat in one of the chairs around the table and said teasingly, "Yes Claire said you can't cook. I've only met her a few times but she did say that when she came to find you in Raccoon City, that she expected you'd be at a diner. That's all you do." Chris , a bit embarrassed said, "Hey I know how to cook! My best friend, Barry taught me. He was the first man that I knew that could. When I used to be with the Raccoon Police, he taught me. When he wasn't killing zombies and collecting guns at NRA meetings, he was a stay at home dad."

Sheva was curious about his past. "So you used to be a police man? What made you quit? Well I mean I know why you did but why didn't you become one in another city?" Chris grinned at her and said, "Wow your time in the US must not have been long. It was Barry's idea to get me involved in the first place. Well him and... He trailed off but Sheva knew he was talking about Jill and she could see the grief at the mere thought of his former partner. He continued, looking like he was attempting not to think of her.

"I just figure my skills were better off with people who can actually make a difference. Being a cop is overrated. Mostly by all those Hollywood action movies. Plus its not the same as S.T.A.R.S. a lot of those cops out there are just way too gung ho about their jobs and a lot of them just like to be in a position of power and not to help. Its complicated at best. The BSAA is a lot better for me even if the job can be hard sometimes."

She nodded. "I feel the same way. That's why I joined. To help people. I knew I could fight and if I was going to fght I didn't want to do it for a badge or even for a flag but for humanity." She chuckled lightly and said, "I guess I wanted to be a hero. Just like you. She said, playfully hitting him in the arm. He laughed too but as his smile faded he said, "I'm no hero. If I know anybody in my life that is, it'd be Claire."

Sheva softly asked. "Why do you say that?" He thought about it a moment and then replied, "Well, its complicated. This is my job now. I capture people involved in Bio Terrorism and they get tried before a world court. Claire, on the other hand, she was never supposed to be mixed up in this. I never intended for that to happen. She went to Raccoon City looking for me during the outbreak and I wasn't even there. Once she escaped, she could have left the fight but she kept looking. Even after me and her blew up the base in the Antarctic, she joined Terra Save. They actually help the victims of Bio Terrorism. I mean, I didn't choose this fight, it chose me. But Claire, she got involved when she didn't have to. That's why I hope she doesn't get caught in the cross fire out here. She's all I got left." With that statement, Sheva felt a little hurt but she tried to push the feeling aside and to understand that it was just his way of coping with the way the world was.

She assured him, "I'm sure she'll be fine. I've only met her a few times, like I said, but she's a strong woman. I just got that vibe from her, she has a strong will. I know you're her brother but don't you think she can take care of herself now?" Chris looked at her and nodded but pointed out, "Yeah but its just been me and her on our own since we were kids. Our parents died in a car accident. I've been raising her, I got a job when that happened and kept her in school, always tried to give her the best life I could."

He had a peaceful look in his eyes as he thought of Claire. "In a way, she kind of restored my faith. We'd always disagreed on religion, she believed in God and I didn't for the longest time. But somehow, now I hope that when we leave this life, there's something more on the other side. Something better. I may not be at the same level as Claire but I'm starting to come around." Sheva was curious. "What brought your faith back?" He looked at her like he was hiding something but he just shook his head. "Its nothing.. not even worth mentioning." She stood up and asked, "What is it? You can tell me,, Chris, were partners. We have to be open with each other."

Chris shifted uncomfortably and said, "I don't know, I guess, deep down we all have that hope that there's something beyond this life. If all we get is what we go through on Earth, then we've truly been screwed over. As ridiculous as every religion might sound, the most ridiculous one of all is that we just accidentally evolved and this was all by chance and accident and that we don't have a purpose. A destiny." Sheva listened patiently to what he said. "Of course." She responded. I believe that too." A tear formed in her eye and she said, "I hope I can see my parents again one day." She sniffed and he hugged her. She felt her heart beat increasing at this and she wished the hug would not have stopped.

He looked at her and said, "I know. I feel the same way about Jill. I just hope that after all that, she can finally be at peace somewhere." Sheva gently touched his arm. "You're still hurting."... He nodded but avoided her gaze. "That's why I could never be a hero. I failed. She died and that son of a bitch is still out there terrorizing people. She survived all that hell with Albert only to die when I couldn't reach her in time..." Sheva shook her head at this. "Its not your fault. You tried but there was nothing you could do. There was nothing we could do. You're a good person, Chris. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Chris still looked sad. "I know. I just still miss her." Sheva touched his face gently and pulled his face up to look at hers. "I think she in a better place. Free from all of this. But you're still here now. You're in this fight. The people you save need you...I need you..." A look of surprise was his response to her words and she lowered her voice down to a whisper. "Stay with me..." She kissed him, her lips meeting his and he seemed tense. "I...Sheva...we can't..."

She had her head pressed to his,, their lips apart but their faces together. "Chris...I'm not going to lie to you. I'm in love with you...I have been ever since that first day. We saved each others lives so much I lost count. I had just met you but...I felt as though I had known you a lifetime...I admire you, Chris. I would have never gotten a chance to do any of this if you had never founded the BSAA." Chris's breathing was harder her eyes staring deeply into his and he had to look down again because that look in her light brown eyes was driving him crazy. "Sheva...I...you'll get hurt if you're close to me..."

She put her hand on his chest and told him, "Even if you don't feel the same way, I'm happy I know you. Even if we're just only friends. Or partners." He was shaking but he tried to steady his hands. "I felt that way too...it seemed like I'd known you a lot longer...but Sheva, you and I are partners. It could get messy. And people in our line of work don't exactly ever have time to date."

She nodded and told him, "Its okay. I'll settle for whatever I can get from you Chris. But I can't lie. Ever when you aren't with me, you're on my mind." Indeed they had vacations for weeks at a time depending on what HQ allowed them but Chris was astonished that she thought of him outside of work. He put his arms around her and looked into her eyes, their noses touching. "If this doesn't work...could you forgive me? I don't want to lose you too." She touched his face, feeling his five o clock shadow. She kissed him and briefly broke the kiss to say, "Of course. We're partners. To the end. That won't change. I can't control how I feel...and no matter what happens I won't let go."

He kissed her finally, taking the lead, his pinkish colored lips meeting hers. Their mouths pressed together, Sheva's hands felt his big biceps, and he tasted her sweet, tender lips, their open mouths melting into each other. Her wet and soft lips a relief on his which frankly were dry as he hadn't kissed or been intimate with anybody in a long time. Slowly his tongue explored her mouth and gently, her tongue met his. As they kissed, she couldn't even believe that they were here, now kissing like this.

_Oh get over it you wanted to do this for a long time and you know it! _She thought to herself. Her tongue gently teased his and in a likewise manner he did the same to her. She brought her open mouth into smaller pecks, breathing as she broke the kiss. Her breath came out hot and heavy and they embraced again, their lips meeting again and she closed her eyes as she savored his touch, his lips and when she opened them again, she saw that she was against the door to the room. Chris reached behind her and locked it. His tongue wrestled with hers again and he brushed a curly strand of hair from in front of her eyes. When he had first met her, she had her hair in a ponytail and she did now too but her hair was curly, in its natural form. It was poofy like an Afro but feminine and yet in the United States, somehow that would be considered less attractive that straight hair..

This Chris didn't understand. He loved her hair, it was wild and curly and in his mind, he could imagine playing with it. He thought, _Or even get lost in it..._heir kiss broke up again and he asked her, "Sheva...are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded. "I've wanted to do this for a long time...I've even dreamed about it." That last part, she wished she hadn't said but it got a grin from him and he kissed her again. Chris said between kisses, "I've thought of this too. I thought I was wrong for thinking it. Just because of our age difference alone. But I've felt closer to you every day we've been together." They kissed again, his muscular frame pressing against hers and he began to kiss her again. Their tongues were at it again, as entwined as the people they belonged to.

Her lips were tinging at the touch of his warm mouth on hers and his tongue was tickled by hers. Her hand reached up to his hair and stroked his hair, running through the spiky hair and he kissed her cheek moving from her lips but planting one on her before he did. He kissed down to her neck and his whiskers brushed against her and for some reason this drove her crazy. His kisses went further down the nape of neck. Her eyes closed as she felt his lips into her neck sending tingling through her. Her hands reached for him, feeling his muscular arms, and his hand trailed up her black tank top. His hands were cold on her stomach and she she shivered at his touch. She let out a silent whimper in the pitch of a whisper.

As his fingers rubbed her bare skin though, it began to feel warmer and she liked the feeling of his big hands on her, touching her in such an intimate way. His hand trailed up to her back side feeling her long back and finding it surprisingly warm. He continued to kiss her neck, his blue eyes closing as he moved to her collar bone, his fingers rubbing the skin below her neck and above her breasts. He had her tank top halfway up, still kissing her even lower. She pulled him back up to her level and kissed him but also tugged on his pants, unbuckling the belt. She gently helped him pull off his vest and then she insisted on peeling his shirt off. Her hand trailed up his chest as she removed his shirt planting kisses all the way up. His breath harshened as this caught her by surprise. She caressed his muscular abdomen as she finally lifted his shirt over his broad shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his bear shoulder her hands sliding around his biceps.

When she first had met him she had thought that he worked out way too much. He still was in excellent shape for somebody in their mid to late thirties but he was less buff than he had been in Kijuju. Still, she liked his build, he was like her own personal, live teddy bear. Sh smiled at the very thought of that and he was back to kissing down her neck. Her eyes stared at the ceiling as he lifted her shirt back up, her tank back up over her breasts. He began to kiss her bear breasts, planting kisses on her breasts moving from the breasts themselves to the center, toward her nipples which to him were like chocolate kisses. He heard her gasp uncontrollably. as his lips kissed her sensitive nipples and his strong hands grasped her left breast gently but firmly squeezing it and caressing her areola with his thumb. He began to gently go from kissing to gently sucking on them and she could feel herself getting wet at his touch, his lips sucking on her breasts, her nipples, taking it in lips on her right breast made her began to breathe with anticipation, itching with excitement.

He id the same with her other breast and he began to suck on it as well, taking her breasts in his mouth, tasting her lovely skin., smelling her, amazed at how even though they were on a mission and had shot zombies and majnis and had likely gotten guts on them, he could still smell her. She smelled so good, like strawberries for some reason. He gently nibbled on her nipple flesh and he tenderly straddled her same breast at the same time. She was extremely turned on and she could feel herself being aroused by his touch.

God, how she wanted him! She wanted to jump him the and there and give him the time of his life but she wanted this to last as long as possible. His lips kissed down to her tummy, his lips planting kisses all along her flat stomach. As his lips neared her belly button, she got goose bumps on her arms and her breasts were also erect. He kissed her oval shaped navel in circles and she let out a whimper of both frustration and pleasure. He planted fuller kisses there and gently kissed her directly on it. Sheva's top fell over his head so he was basically under her shirt. She giggled and he gently teased her belly with the tip of his tongue and teased the inside of it. She squirmed as he did this and moaned softly and let out a shaky breath.

_Oh my..._she thought. _He found my spot..._ "Why do you have to tease me?" She demanded in a stern whisper. He smiled. Her almond like eyes tried to look at him with demand but she found herself opening her mouth staring at the ceiling being driven wild by the feel of his breath on her tummy. He lifted her shirt off his head and over hers and revealed her fully nude ebony breasts and he could only stare at her in her half naked glory. An artist couldn't have created a more beautiful vision. _Hell, maybe God is an artist..._ she pulled him close, "Come here." She said, kissing him on the lips again. He was fully erect now, the sound of her soft noises arousing him, her reaction to his kissing her "Spot" had turned him on. Not only was she amazing to look at, she had an incredibly sexy voice.

_With that sexy sounding accent I'd play sexy teacher and naughty student with her any day. I'd even let her hit me with a ruler if she wanted..._he thought and then scolded himself in his mind for getting ahead of himself. Not only was it a ridiculous thought, it wasn't accurate, as he was the older one. But then, it was just a fantasy, and it was healthy to explore with a partner. _Let's just do this for now..._He thought as he kissed her back, she, moaning against his lips. She unbuttoned his pants and her tongue teased his, causing his already rock hard member to be even more at attention. She sent a shock to him as she grabbed his hardened member through the pants. "Take these off." She demanded,somewhat in a dominating tone.

He did and began to and she also helped him unzipping his pants. He unbuttoned her pants too but she still attacked him with kisses, her lips on his, and she even gently nibbled on his lip. She tugged on his boxers and grabbed him starting to lower them but he said, "No..." She looked at him with surprise and he said, "I'll do it myself." She looked into his eyes, her hazel orbs filled with concern."Whats wrong?" She asked. He said, "I'm shy...no peeking. I mean ,it turn around!" She chuckled and said, "You, Mr. Redfield are a lousy liar. But if you insist..." She closed her eyes but slightly opened one and he blushed. "Hey, I said no peeking!" She laughed her smile revealing her pearly white teeth but she pulled him close. "Don't be shy. I don't bite..." She added. "Much."

She began to kiss down his muscular abdomen and he closed his blue eyes as her luscious lips traveled down his athletic frame. It was driving him crazy. She reached his waist and tugged on his boxers. She pulled them down and took in the older man naked as a jay bird. "Chris..." She said, "You have no reason to have been shy." She said, a smile creeping across her lips.

She touched him there again, feeling his hardened manhood and she began to lower her mouth toward it, gently kissing it as she moved toward the tip. She lowered her mouth onto him and he tensed up. "What are you doing?" He asked. She took him out of her mouth and smiled sexily and giggled, "I'm having a Chris kebab." If teasing was a game then she was definitely winning.

He had never liked oral sex all that much. He liked giving it but for some reason was not comfortable getting it. It seemed sleazy and of course of all the women he had been with in his life, Jill included, none of them had believed him when he said that and just thought he was trying to be a gentleman. He had enjoyed it with Jill but..._Never mind that...you're with Sheva..._he told himself.

She lowered her mouth back onto him, He exhaled sharply as she began to bob on it and teased the tip with her tongue. She slid he mouth down his shaft. He closed his eyes and groaned, "Sheva...god...that feels so good..." She was down on her knees and she began to stroke his hardened member She stroked his shaft while also using her mouth to pleasure him. He grabbed her hair, tugging on her ponytail, needing something to hold onto. He undid her ponytail letting her curly hair free and he gripped it tightly but the young African woman didn't mind, still slowly sliding her wet mouth along his tip. She attempted to take his entire length in and nearly choked and she gagged but she just let out a humming moan against his cock.

"Fuck...Sheva...ahhhh..." He could see in her eyes that she was enjoying it, tormenting but pleasuring him at the same time. She giggled and he arched his head back gripping tighter on her hair as every noise she made with her mouth, he could feel it and it felt like heaven. She began to go a little faster sliding her mouth down his shaft and he was surprised she could take his whole length in. She continued, her tongue massaging the under side of his shaft, and then her mouth moved back up to the tip. Her own moan of satisfaction muffled by his hardened manhood.

He could feel himself losing control. "Sheva...I'm not gonna...ahhh...!" She removed his cock from her mouth and told him, "Its okay, let it out." He came and it got onto her cheek and partly around her lip too. He panted and when he saw the mess he had made, he grabbed one of the napkins off of the table. "Sorry..." He breathed not wanting to be an asshole and he wiped it from her cheek but she lapped up the rest of it and she put her mouth back on him lapping his tip clean.

He sucked air through his teeth and when she was done she stood up smiling and declared, "Its all right. I won." He pressed up to her and kissed her his lips to hers and he said, "Time to return the favor." With a grin on his face. He began to kiss down past her stomach again and put his hands down her pants that were already unbuttoned and found her aqua blue panties and began to massage her there, feeling her dampness. He gently touched her through the lacy underwear and she whimpered at his touch. She let out a shaky breath as he removed her panties and slid them down her caramel legs, her pants still about halfway down to her knees but she looked sexy like that, her big brown breasts, her curvy hips, her cut little belly button, and her camouflage pants looked so good on her the way they were unbuttoned and unzipped, gave her a raw but sexy look.

Now she was naked except the pants but they were halfway off anyway. He saw the rare opportunity for a little payback. He began to caress her creamy brown thighs moving in closer to her wanting womanhood, she, wet with anticipation dying to be touched again. He began to slowly, gently touch her and toyed with her flower there, moving the folds gently to start his fingers teasing her labia. It was painful at first but he stayed at the same pace as she yelped but he kissed her gently on her thighs to comfort her. He moved his fingers to rub her clitoral hood and she yelped as he did. "I'm sorry...am I hurting you?" He asked. She just told him, "Keep going..." She moaned his name and then shuddered, "oh...you men just can't stand to lose can you?"

He put his fingers deeper into her inside her velvety pedals and felt how warm and wet her entrance was. He moved them in and out of her and she closed her eyes, her legs shaking. Her shaved entrance quaked as he slid his fingers inside of her. He began to use his mouth too. He kissed from her waist down to her hot zone and at first began to kiss her swollen lips. His kisses became more intense and little by little he used his tongue but only a little to start off with, darting out tasting her essence the tip of his tongue, massaging it with her fingers increasing the speed ever so slightly.

"Damn you." She said with a smile even though she wanted to hide it. "Not many guys would do that...Most wouldn't." She tried to stifle a moan but it came out anyway and she knew he was loving it. "I'm not most guys." He said simply before going back to work. As he fingered her, she reached down and touched his hand almost as if to guide him along as he did. finally he pulled her closer to him and partly wrapped her legs around him as he licked. She squeezed her eyes shut as his tongue went on both sides of her clit via the clitoral hood. It felt so good but she knew he was teasing her and she wanted to tough it out against him as long as she could. E_ven if he is incredibly talented with that tongue of his... _She attempted to play with herself, unable to take the frustration he was building.

He knew what he was doing he would get her to the brink of an orgasm and then suddenly stop and then as soon as she would think she'd go crazy he would start up again. She played with her wet folds but he caught her and grabbed her arm and sad, "You're cheating." She hissed, " Bastard...You have an unfair advantage." She felt herself grow wetter as he gently sucked on her fingers, tasting the juices from them, getting his saliva on her hand. He suddenly grabbed her around the waist and put his mouth up to her beautiful womanhood, and she wrapped her bare legs around his neck as he did. He now had his mouth fully against her pussy his lips pressed to her nether lips, once again kissing them sending a tingling all through Sheva's body.

His tongue swam inside of her once again and he still played with her lips stroking them adding double the pleasure. She bucked heer hips as he ate her, tasting her, trying with every kegal muscle she had no to come then and there. To the two of them it was still like a friendly competition for sexual dominance and triumph. She wasn't sure there was any existing came they could compare it to but except for wrestling, an overly friendly version anyway. Her warm thighs squeezed his head tightly as his head was buried between her legs, and he could tell when he was doing right by when she squeezed them against his temple . He teased from the top on her clit down to the bottom of her vulva which was just as sensitive and even ran in down to the endpoint and near part of her ass. As his tongue contacted that part she let out a sharp cry of pleasure as his tongue snaked over that spot and it flt odd..._but good..._the inner bad girl in her thought as her hips bucked against him.

She positioned herself to the point where she was nearly sitting on his face, his mouth entirely covering her genitalia gently suckling at her flesh, and he began to tease her clit once more. "Chris...oh...that feel so goo...so gooooooooooood!" She squealed. He had another trick up his sleeve. Something he had learned in the past from the girl he had lost his virginity to back in High School which he had used on every woman ever since then and they had all gotten off to it. He began to spell letters on her clit, around it. He began to lick in the shape of an S. Then an H. He slowly but firmly spelled her first and last name over and around her clitoris and theoretically used her vulva as the drawing board. It wasn't until he got finished rolling the R over her swollen opening that she realized what he was doing. "Not...funny..." She breathed. Chris grinned and began to spell the exact words on her.

She couldn't see his face, only his hair but he gently hummed his mouth against her and she let out a shout of joy as her tongue penetrated her. "Damn it...! Now you're cheating...!" She managed to gasp between yelps of ecstasy. He began to spell his own name on her but by the time he got to the R in Redfield she could feel herself losing control, her stomach rising and falling, her breasts doing the same, her whole body reacting to his tongue. "Chris...I'm gonna come...oh god I'm gonna coooooooomee...ahhhhha!" She came and her juices came full blast and her vulva was even more wet as she rode out her orgasm as the juices rose to the surface. As she rode out her orgasm he kept his mouth on her her thighs squeezing against his head, her hand gripping his hair tightly.

Finally when it ended she felt like collapsing onto the floor, the orgasm had made her knees weak, her legs were shaking so badly she felt as though her knees would start knocking together. She started to sink to the ground but Chris was up there at her level lifting her up by her big round butt and helped her back up to standing level. Her eyes looked at him with lust and she pulled him in kissing him and licking her juices off his chin. He did the same and their tongues met in the middle. She had fantasized about him before, she had even masturbated and pictured him taking her from behind and there was no place she hadn't thought of it happening.

Who was this American man in his thirties? He was like the man of her dreams. He was funny when not on a mission, he was tough, caring and had a good heart.

Still she never would have dreamed in a million years she would ever get to do this with him. Here, now naked in this room, against this door, having sex with him. No, it was more than sex. She had deep feelings for him and she knew that despite their nationalities, their age and their past, somehow everything felt right. Like what had been meant to happen all this time, that one bit of light in the darkness had finally come and was locked in the blue eyes of a buff American BSAA agent.

She did love him and while she wasn't sure if he loved her back, she would give him time to adjust. She wanted him and she didn't want him to ever let go of her. She didn't want a temporary fling. She hoped he would understand. She looked to see that he was now fully erect again and ready for her. She was still panting from her climax. She pulled him close and smiled. "I could take a bite out of you right now." She said against his neck as she kissed it. Chris grinned back and told her, "Guess my words really are like weapons!" His chest was against hers but their bottom half was still distanced from each other. He stopped her and he said, "Wait...I don't have protection. Are you..." She cut him off putting her finger to his lips and kissed him. "If there is anybody worth the risk, its you, Chris. I...love you. And I've wanted to do this for a long time."

He looked into her eyes and said, "Its funny but no matter what I try to think I can't picture you not being in my life. I love you too, Sheva I thought I was just checking another cute girl out but you're so much more to me than that. Back in Kijuju, I would have rather we both died on that plane or that volcano than to let you go and save my own life." She felt a tear in her eyes but she brushed it away and kissed him as her response. They wrestled each others tongues more and finally he began to slowly ease his way into her shaven entrance. He began slowly just as he had when he went down on her. He slowly inched in and out.

Her warm lips welcomed him as he pressed her back up against the door pressing himself against her, her warm breasts pressed against his chest. Her slow steady breathing began to go faster as his penetration began to pick up speed. Her slit was once again wet with excitement as he thrusted his throbbing cock in and out of her at a faster speed but still at he same pace as he only put a few inches in at first "Go...deeper." She begged her lust filled eyes staring into his blue eyes his adrenaline high as he began to inch himself deeper into Sheva's entrance.

With that, she began to thrust her hips to meet his thrusts and she could feel the sensation shooting up through her as he went in deeper. Her breathing was increasing again, her breasts bouncing as he fucked her against the door. His mouth moved to her left breast and he suckled at her beautiful nipples while attempting to take all over her breast in his wanting mouth. This, along with the thrusts of his rock hard Johnson pushing about halfway inside of her was adding two different kinds of pleasure in two different areas. She let out yells with each thrust as he was halfway in, just enough to titillate her and just enough to drive her crazy each time.

"Put it in deeper, Chris..please..." She begged him grabbing at his size, feeling his muscular ass running her hands up his gave her more of himself inching more of his big dick inside of her dripping walls. Now they were going even faster, Chris was still not all the way in but they were thrusting more rapidly. He grabbed her hips as he penetrated her his hand squeezing her butt and she, tugging on his balls and his shaft demanding more. He switched breasts, his lips and tongue now focused on her right breast while his hand titillated her other breasts, rubbing the nipples ever so pressed his weight against her increasing the thrust as he was all the way in. She let out louder squeals of excitement as he let his dick stroke up against her G spot.

"Say my name..." He grunted as he plowed her. Sheva made no response other than a louder moan and a yelp that matched each thrust, each thump, each stroke. "Say my name." He said again "Chris...oh...Chris...uhhh..."He increased even more, her back pounding against the door as he rocked her up against it. "Say my name." He He told her again. "Chris...ahhhh...Chris..." He pinched her breasts saying, "I can't hear you." Sheva wailed, "Chris! Oh! Chris...oh yes...! Chris...!" He could see that she was still being banged into the door so he lifted her up and carried her over toward the table. There was a big table cloth and a few silverware there. He knocked it off and put her on the table. He lifted her legs up as he made love to her. Her feet were in the air and Chris had her against him, her sweet warm punani welcoming his arching dick tip giving it comfort in her damp moist walls. Just then, she suddenly wrapped her legs around him and in a swift motion spun him onto his back and she was now on top of him.

She lowered herself back onto him and began to ride him, sliding up and down on his erection her slick cunt allowing her to easily slide on him, her hands feeling his chest and arm, caressing his muscles. "Tell me you love me." It was her turn to make the demands now. "I...I love you..." She gripped his dick with her hand and tugged on his balls and ordered, "Say it again. Louder." He cried out, "Ah...shit...Sheva...oh fuck..." She squeezed his balls and he said, "I love you...I love you!" He said as he thrusted upwards to meet her dominating hips. "Promise you won't get another partner...?" She asked in a slightly softer voice, her domination weakened by his woody brushing against her G spot, and she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. "I promise...I'll never let go... you're my partner..." She closed her eyes and arched her back and her head looked up and she cried out, "To the end...!"

He couldn't get enough of her pussy but he had to slow down or he was going to burst. He slowed the pace down but sill kept his pace at a decent speed and Sheva didn't seem to mind, her walls hugging his shaft and to take some of the pressure off of him, he moved his hand up to her entrance and began to use his fingers to tease the small nub even as she bounced up and down on his member. She cried out with satisfaction as he did this and she buried he face into his, her curly hair covering them both and she gently bit his neck but also gently kissed it as she did. Chris panted, "Thought you said...you don't bite?" Sheva's face was flushed and she managed a quick smile and told him, "Much." "Bad girl. He said and smacked her on her chunky booty. She cried out in delight as he did and he spanked her again, this time pinching her butt hard but in a good way. This, plus his mouth on her tits, plus the stimulation of his dick as well as his fingers gave her pleasure all over and she let out a low but feminine grunt as he pinched her ass.

She whimpered as she bounced on him, her slick pussy sliding down his pole, and wailed, "Chris...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...ah! I'm gonna..." She couldn't seem to get the words out but he said, "Me too..." With a guttural growl and as her cunt began to constrict even tighter and she rode him faster she begged, "Come with me...please...come with me Chris..." Her breasts bounced as their thrusts clashed with each other, spurring each other and his balls slamming against her with every thrust he made fanning their warm genitalia.

He kissed her, his lips pressed deeply into hers, her wet mouth with his their tongues teasing each other once again, welcoming each other in a warm and wet embrace as did his member and her tight punani.

"Ah! Oh! Chris...Ch...Ch...Chris...Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss! Ohmygooooooooood! AH!" She cried out in a wail of exhilaration. Once again, her juices flowed, her clit was senstivve already from her last orgasm and now it was even more so as she was having multiple back to back orgasms, she closed her eyes as the dampness flooded him, soaking him as she rotated her hips in circles. She let out a series of quick yelps as she came. He finally lost it too and exploded even as he puled out, he came partly on her waist line and partly inside of he. Sheva finally took one last quiet moan and fell onto him, breathing hard, her breasts pressing into him as she lay face first down on him.

As soon as she was able to lift her head up she pulled him in for a fiery kiss and their kiss seemed to last a lifetime as they tongue wrestled and held each other in the warm embrace. Sheva smiled at him looking into his eyes, her deep hazel brown eyes looking into his with adoration and said, "Tie...its a draw." He smiled back at her and kissed her again. She looked at him with a giggle and said,"Thanks, partner!" They both laughed as they got up to look for something, anything they could use to clean up. After this, they huddled together, snuggled up on the floor using the big table cloth as a blanket as they held each other in a warm embrace, and she had a smile on her face as she lay on his chest, her eyes, looking at him, like a love struck puppy, him kissing her on the forehead and putting his arm around her.

They knew they had less than a half an hour before Josh and his team would come looking for them as Chris had said the coordinates just before they got to the room but they didn't care, even knowing they would soon have to get up again. For now laying in each others arms was all that mattered, they were partners and they wanted to hold tight to one another and not let go.

_Josh_

They were back in the base. Josh turned to his subordinate, Simon and then at Malcolm and then with a nod, he and Malcolm both kicked the door ahead of them open. They searched the room, Simon, on point. They had found a BSAA agent who was an inside contact working for the rogue terroroist, Imani Saheed and he had informed them of where Alex Wesker was most likely to be. Kahleel had his pistol ready while Malcolm had his MP5 readied. There, dead on the floor was a BSAA agent. "Ana Mareed..." Kahleel muttered as he saw the dead body ahead of him. It was Parker Luciani and his heart lay next to his corpse on the ground. Malcolm and Makeda searched the room for any hostiles. Josh shook his head in utter disbelief. "Jessica is missing." He said looking at the dead body of the poor bastard who had met a brutal end.

He turned to Simon. "Get ahold of HQ. I'll need to give them a status report." _God damn it! That means Jessica is probably still alive but this means she must be in enemy hands..._Malcolm had a look of disgust on his face. "Just what the fuck is happening here?"

Meanwhile, in a secluded dark room, Jessica Sharawat was strapped down and in a lot of agony and was string into the cat like eyes of a mad man. "Why are you doing this?" She wailed in agony after he had punched her in the face. "I'm only passing time. Once your friend gets here, your problems will be over but I don't want to get bored so I'm finding ways of entertainment. "You're sick." She snarled. "Chris is gonna kick your ass when he sees you."

Alex didn't really talk in the snobby aristocratic way that Albert had. In fact, he talked like your average Joe and only talked in the same manner as his deceased brother in a mocking manner despite the respect he had for him as a sibling through the Wesker project and the only other child to survive. And on occasion, it was meant to throw off anybody who might be after him "Oh, believe me, toots. Chris will be here. Its funny, he didn't get along with you as much as he does with Sheva and Jill..." He stopped and laughed. "Did with Jill." He corrected himself.

"It kind of makes you wonder if he even cares if you live or die?" Jessica had tears of fury and frustration in her eyes. "So what's your plan? To become a God among men just like Albert? Or Spencer? You're pathetic!" He shook his head. "I admired my brothers passion but no All though he did have a really good idea with that Uroboros virus, he's way too authoritarian. See he stands for that and establishing a new scientific religion but me, I represent anarchy...and chaos."

Jessica blinked through her tears. "Then why go through all of this? Why unleash the virus?" He snickered at her tone and said, "I like to see how things play out. I don't have any plan for the world! I make things up as I go! All I know is all this order, all this establishment has corrupted us all. You don't have to have a a plan when you set an elementary on fire, you just want to watch it burn!" She shuddered. "You're a sick son of a bitch!" He grinned. "No, I'm more like a dog chasing a car! I wouldn't know what to do with one if I ever actually caught it!"

"You killed my partner. Don't talk to me!" Alex ignored her request and licked the bloody knife he had used to stab a BSAA agent earlier. "You know, a person is most honest when they die. You can see all the fear and insecurity in their eyes. Its very limited to shoot them from a distance but when you stab them or disembowel them, its a lot more enlightening. To just see the light go out of their eyes!"

She trembled with both fear and anger as he walked toward her, his grin fading. "I've killed six men that you were friends with, including your partner. In a way, in those last moments, I know them better than you ever did!"

She shouted, "Fuck you!" He punched her in the face and her lips were bleeding. He put his thumb to her busted lip and took a big drop and licked it as though it were a treat. "Would you like to know which ones were cowards?"

She closed her eyes in frustration as blood poured from her lip and tears fell down her cheeks wishing the bastard would hurry up and put her out of her misery already...

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>That's all for this chapter people! Finally I updated! I put a lot of effort into this so I hope you appreciate it and ask you to forgive any typos cause I'm doing my best! Also as much thought and effort as I put into that lemon I command you all to pleasure yourselves while reading it! Haha JK I know I'm random lol. But anyway, at Evening Sunlight, the line about the Chris kebab as opposed to a shish kebab XD. That was what I was telling you about XD <em>

_As for Ba Su Wuta, what Josh said, that is Hausa (West African language) for Give Them Hell. And the phrase Ana Mareed is Arabic for I feel sick. _

_Also, the things Alex Wesker was saying to Jessica, yes I did get a lot of that from the Dark Knight & frankly I thought it'd be cool to have Alex be a lot more different that Albert as Albert is authoritarian and I'd like to have Alex be more of a chaotic nut job like the Joker, obviously, Heath Ledger's RIP I mean come on, I was rooting for him, not that cop loving wuss Batman! lol. _

_ I know I said this before but I normally wouldn't do a Black & white couple but I think a white man & a black woman is a nice change from the other way around and I'm a black man and I say that! I mean, just certain things in movies & inter racial love flicks are cliche now ya know? I'm not in any way endorsing inter racial couples as I know Jesus gives all inter racial couples tumors (Pssssst! I'm with ya Jesus!) _

_Hahahaha once again, just kidding ya'll! I got that from Princess Clara from Drawn Together :P_

_& the name spelling thin with the tongue , well...fellas you should try it yourselves lol trust me! _

_Any who I hope everybody liked the lemon, the action, all the above and yes, Ajani is based on myself at least name wise but no he is not a mary sue, more klike an ally who's an ally but not necessarily a friend to them. _


	7. Ninakupenda

_Hey people I'm sorry i haven't gotten back to this chapter in a hella long time but I've just been busy , and I have a job plus college and its FUCKING HECTIC. Anyway now I have some free time to work on an update for this story so i figured what the hell. I decided to keep on at this shit. So without any more delay here we go Creva fans i hope ya'll enjoy. BTW, the name of this chapter means i Love You in Swahili. _

* * *

><p><em>Claire<em>

She felt like absolute shit. Her leg hurt like hell it felt like it was swollen but she knew it was not. It was simply the bite wound and she didn't know how long she would have before she would become a zombie. She limped through the halls and looked to Benjamin and demanded, "Why did you spare me? You're taking a pretty big risk by letting me live."

Benjamin had a look on his face, a look of a man who had seen a lot. "I have seen too much death. Even for where I live. The government was crooked and the war between them and the rebels for control over Kijuju was bloody but it was not nearly as bad as the bioterrorist attack. I demanded that I go on that mission because it was my home where I had grown up. Many of the people trying to kill me, to kill us, were people I had known for most or half of my life! They were neighbors who would never kill anybody and I knew this. They were possessed by that virus. The word for them suited it perfectly. I knew demons had existed I just never thought they were parasites. I thought they were like smoke in the air. Those that had fought against the government were looking to start over and be at peace. They were done with all of the killing. Those who had never fought would not harm anybody. I wanted to prevent this from ever happening again and helping people as much as possible. This affected me more than any other mission I have ever been a part of. The only real difference between majinis and zombies is that the host of a majini, is still somewhat conscious, still somewhat aware but can do nothing," He sighed his eyes closed as he spoke.

"That was when i realized there are some things worse than death. One of them would be killing your friends and family and having no control over your actions. I could not think of a worse hell!" He continued. "With zombies, at least I know that the person is gone entirely but even still, if i were a zombie whether i was in heaven or hell, I would feel terrible if i had infected and killed people."

Claire eyed him with curiosity y. "Isn't that all the reason you need to kill me then? I'm not complaining but that seems like the wrong logic. I don't want to be responsible for any of that either which is why I would have shot if i were you."

Benjamin looked down, and she could see grief in the older man's eyes. "A few years ago, we were working at a bio terrorist hot zone in the Congo. This was all zombies. A lot of people in the old Umbrella's African division were desperate and were willing to sell to anybody. This was before Wesker had entirely renewed Umbrella through Tricell and these same people had been shut down when White Umbrella was closed down. We were armed, just like you would expect. We were meant to have backup from a BSAA SOU team but they were caught in a gunfight en route to assist us. We held off as best as we could. A good friend of mine, a man who had been friends with me for years and who had gotten me the job at Terra Save, was bitten. We carried on for a few minutes and then he demanded that I shoot him. We were in an old lab of theirs. I did not want to but he insisted so I did. I shot him between the eyes. As it turns out, two of the women with me on the team, discovered that they had samples of the anti virus. If I had only held on a little longer I could have saved him. But it was too late," He brushed a silent tear aside and added, "I decided from then on that I would do my job the best way I can. To not put down any infected or wounded unless I had tried every other alternative to save their lives. You maybe an American but you are also a human being and in the same line of work as I am so you are here to help too."

Claire looked at him with a weak smile and said, "Thanks. There aren't many people like that nowadays. Not even in Terra Save. Do you know where this lab is?"

Benjamin walked forward, his Assault Rifle slung to the side and observed, "We are near it, i know this much. I think there is some kind of hidden passage. I believe the architect had help from the locals here to build the lab within an ancient temple. Its a disgrace, building such a thing on the ground of such proud history! Within what was a temple that held for religious ceremonies! I have a map just down the hall. I briefly left it behind but i intended to go get it. We can go get this, and then we will find whatever passage this is. Actually, wait right here. I will go get it and it will be faster. The sooner we get you what you need the better."

He ran down the hall, surprisingly swift for a man of his age. Claire's leg hurt bad and she could tell it was still bleeding, even if very slowly, as there was both new crimson blood on the makeshift bandage he had made for her, and the darker dried blood as well. Claire felt cold sweat on her forehead. She brushed it aside but it worried her. _How long do I have before i become a carrier?_ She wondered.

She looked to see the African terra save member coming back looking somewhat relieved holding a map. "Okay, I found it. Follow me! The military made this so that we would know where to go. They claimed to not know of any underground bases but just because they did not know, does not mean their superiors were unaware." She followed him down a hall. They made their way into a wooden door and headed down another dimly lit hallway, the torches on the walls, the only light so far. It looked to be a sort of religious temple, it seemed, the more they went into it. The man looked back at her and said, "Ms. Redfield I am not ging to lie to you. This temple is also a place where many of the dead were buried. I have been researching Umbrella and their Western influence purchasing tribal land. They were not supposed to but they have even been taking some of the remains of the dead and conducted expriments with them. At least that is what me and my associates have been reading in a SOU agent's report. This woman who worked for the local branch in the BSAA discovered a similar site in Benin. I cannot be entirely certain but i blieve they are even trying to make new B.O.W's from them. I do not know how they will do this."

Claire's eyes widened with alarm. "Is there anything they won't do? Nothing is sacred to these people!" Benjamin nodded sadly, in agreement with what the younger brunette had said.

"I am afraid this is true," He admitted. "If we don't wipe them all out down to the last man and woman, they will always coninue, whether it is for world domination as Albert Wesker did, or just selling bio weapons to terrorists as Ricardo Irving did. Either way, people all over the world will suffer. We must wipe Umbrella out and never let it resurface as it did before."

Claire smiled at his words. "Now you're starting to sound like me! I was around when they first brought it down and I shouldn't have fooled myself into thinking they would stay gone. Its times like this i wish i had chosen a more combat oriented career like my brother did. I try to heal people that are victims to this but sometimes it seems like we take two steps forward and four steps back. Its fustrating."

They came to a doorway that could only be opened by the two of them pulling on a cord. "Ready when you are!" Claire told him and they pulled at the same time and the stone doorway moved aside. They went inside and discovered a room full of all sorts of ancient artifacts. There was an alter of some sort illuminated by two big torches. There was also several statues of various animals and strange looking deities. Claire looked at them bewildered. "I wonder what all of these are? They look like some sort of religious paraphelia!"

Benjamin agreed, checking his AK to make sure it still had rounds in it. "It is. I believe these statues are the personification of one of the tribes all though I am not sure which one this was. You see, the Yoruba, the Igbo and the Hausa all lived in different parts of the country but this town just so happens to be in central Nigeria and all three tribes have lived here in the past. They have even fought over this village! All of that was briefly put on hold when the English came here however. Soon, all three peoples found themselves caught in the nets of the Atlantic slave trade. Those who were not slaves, and stayed behind were often killed. Or they would fight back but I'm sure you know, the English had better weapons."

He came to a whole in a wall that looked destroyed and there were several cobwebs all over them. Benjamin looked alarmed and cursed, "Shit! This is not good!"

Claire looked at him, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

He explained, "Many cultures bury their dead inside religious temples. The Catholics used to, the Hebrews did, and so did we. The fact that there is a whole busted from the wall says that there are bodies missing. I don't like the look of this. Come here!" He waved her over to the entrance of the tomb and pointed inside. "Right there," He pointed at a human skull embedded in the wall also covered in cob webs.

"This was one was too old and decrepit for them to use. Despite colonization, there have been rumors that some of the more traditional locals will still bury their dead here! If this is true, we may have more B.O.W's on our hands."

Claire shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time. I've been hearing stories from my brothers old flame, Jill that they were rising from their graves back in Raccoon City. This is a bit more unorthodox but still possible. Knowing Umbrella, if there is a will there is a way," She said with bitterness at the end of her sentence.

They made their way through the room to a narrow door. They found a more brightly lit room. It was eerie how silent the lack of noise that was in the room. Just then, a hand reached out toward them, the hand coated in blood and Claire on instinct aimed her gun at him but he fell to the floor bleeding. Benjamin and Claire ran to to his side to help him. The man looked at Benjamin and said something Claire did not understand in a language she did not know.

Benjamin examined his wounds and so did she. They removed his military fatigues down to his under shirt and saw the whole thing coated in dark red stains. He was a soldier just like the guys who had been escorting Benjamin. He had a major stab wound deep into his abdomen and they couldn't stop the bleeding but still tried. the more disturbing part was that the flesh at his right breast was missing leaving n ugly red mess of ruined tissue . The blood was bright red on his very dark skin, almost blinding at first sight. "Ɗan'uwana, wanda ya yi wannan? Abin da ya faru?" Asked Benjamin speaking in the same dialect. (Brother, who did this to you? What happened?)

The man looked up at him in great pain and coughed up blood. His eyes were red, a sign of exhaustion , blood coating his dry cracked lips. "Ba mutane ba tare da fata. Kamar da rai. Sun auka mini, ya kashe dama sauran sojoji. Na sami ware daga sauran, ni kuwa suka nace su kashe kaɗan daga waɗannan ... kome ba sai sun samu. Suna nan ƙassan Amma suka yi tafiya kamar yadda suka zauna."

Claire looked to Benjamin and asked, "What is he saying?" She could see that just saying what he had caused him great pain. The man coughed again, more blood flying from his mouth without his control. Benjamin listened and then looked back at her. He looked like he didn't know where to begin. "What did he say? you can tell me," She assured him. "We're on the same side."

He told her, "He says that he had some other men with him, possibly from a unit. They were attacked by these ghouls, they sound lie they were skeletons the way he describes them but he claims they walked like men and they attacked him.," He looked down thinking and then asked, "What do you think? Do you suppose he means another B.O.W?"

She nodded. "That's what it sounds like. Hey, ask him what happened here on his chest. Did they bite him?"

Benjamin did just hat, acting as a translator. The man breathed hard trying to recover from the violent coughing and then replied, "Masu shegu sare ƙyallen da ni, suka fara cin naman jikina da shi a bayan an yanke da. Suka mamula, kamar matattu walkers, amma da fatar, ko hukumomi biyu, ba. Amma da Abner ƙashin taya su cika mamula da suka haɗiye, na ganni, dabzan nama ratsa ta bony makogwaro, sai na ga wani cima-zaune. Wannan abu ta cinye shi. An sami inda zuciya. To, ni ne na rantse, ya fara gagije kakan ɗan adam. Ban san yadda wannan ba zai yiwu ba."

Benjamin's eyes widened in shock and he looked at her saying, "This man is saying, that this thing tried to devour his flesh, nipple and all, and it seemed to be swallowing it just like a human but it was just a skeleton. He said there was a parasite where the heart would have been and it started to react to the chewed up flesh and even seemed to absorb it. He said he saw it start to grow a little bit of flesh back."

Benjamin looked at the man and asked, "Inda a jika. gagije naman?" (Where on the body did it grow its flesh?)

The soldier coughed violently again coughing blood into his hand. They tried to stop the bleeding with bandages and a first aid spray but the damage seemed to be that he had internal bleeding. He finally spoke in English when he stopped coughing. "It does not matter. They are here and they are new and if they ever get top side, they will be worse than these flesh eating dead men because they get stronger. They cut the flesh off some of my team mates as well. I noticed they had started to grow a little bit of flesh back too even after i shot them. They are easier to kill when they are still just bones but you can also shoot the parasite to save ammo. That is all I know. They get stronger with eating flesh its almost as though the parasite helps them regenerate. I would have examined them more but then one of them stabbed m. They carry traditional weapons some of these human remains...had been...dead for years...some prior to colonization...others during it...but their remains were preserved in the temple...Umbrella...has found one more way to disrespect the dead... they...ahhhh!" He began coughing and hacking violently again and Benjamin tried to hold him steady and the man finally while trying to catch his breath said, "You will know when you see them. I call them Kashin Mutum..."

He looked at both members of Terra Save and asked, "You will stop them...yes?"

They both nodded in a silent promise in unison. "Good...this is good...," He said and took one more ragged breath and exhaled and did not breath again.

Benjamin gritted his teeth. "Damn it! I could not save him! We could not save him! Why are we even here if we cannot save anybody?"

Claire put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Calm down. Now what did he say? What did those words mean? The thing that he called them?"

Benjamin sighed in frustration but told her, "It means Bone Man in Hausa. A pretty accurate description for what he says he saw. He noticed the Assault Rifle lying next to the dead man. It was an AK-47 with a PSO-1 scope mounted on it. Benjamin nodded toward the younger brunette girl and insisted. "You take it." She did and found that it had thirty rounds in it already plus two forty round magazines as well as a seventy five.

Benjamin removed the dog tags from the corpse insisting, "His family must be notified. I am tired of having so many Africans die and be faceless and nameless to the world. Not anymore not while I am here. We come from many countries but we are all Africans at the end of the day. This is the mother of humanity, this continent."

Claire equipped the AK ready to go as he was. They headed down the hall. "No offense but can we get moving? I don't want to become a zombie."

Just then a female voice cooly spoke from the shadows. "I can help you with that. If you're willing to make a bargain that is."

Claire aimed her AK at the shadows. Out stepped a familiar face. She took in her features trying to figure out who she was. "That doesn't look like a woman willing to bargain. Enjoy your life. Whats left of it." The woman said. She had neck length blonde hair, and wore a red sweater and a black skirt.

"Sherry!" Claire called upon recognizing her. She lowered the weapon but was not sure what to expect so she did not put it aside completely. "What are you doing here? Its been ages!" She didn't know whether to feel happiness that the Birkin girl she had rescued back in Raccoon City was alive, or dread for the fact that she was here and was acting very strange.

Sherry turned to her, a suspicious look in her eyes. "I have the anti virus for you right here. All that I want is your PDA. I need to contact somebody and i will give it back to you as soon as I see you again which i will. I have a job to do here just like you do."

Claire eyed her with caution, not sure what to expect of the girl she had not seen in more than ten years. "What job? Why are you here, Sherry? Who are you working for?"

Sherry sighed impatiently. "That's for me to know and you to find out. IF i feel like it and right now I don't. You got five seconds to make a decision or I'm leaving."

Claire looked at her with alarm saying, "Sherry, what's wrong with you? you can't be...," She was cut off as the younger woman interrupted her.

"Five...four...three...two..."

Claire stopped her holding her hands up. "All right!" She got her DA out and handed it over. "Here. I held up my end of the deal."

Sherry opened a silver brief case and removed a syringe with blue liquid in it. "There you go. That will get you back to normal again," She gave it to Claire and took her PDA and held the PDA saying, "You'll get this back when I'm done with it. I'll be in touch."

Claire said, "Wait! Sherry, do you know a man named Steve? What's wrong with him? Are you...working for Tricell?"

Sherry turned around her back to her and answered, "Yes, i know him. As for who I work for that's none of your business, and Steve's behavior?" She just shrugged. "Boys will be boys." She picked up the brief case after shutting it and put the PDA in a side pouch she wore around her waist. Claire stepped forward reaching out to h touch her shoulder but Sherry spun around, pointing a Beretta in her face.

"Don't follow me," She warned. With that she took off running. Ben, stepped forward, angrily aiming at the crimson clad blonde but Claire stopped him putting her hand on the muzzle.

"Don't do it. She's just confused. I can help her." She begged him. He listened to the younger woman's plea but scowled looking in the direction Sherry had went and demanded, "Why are you worried about her? Who is she?"

Claire leaned back against a wall and told him, "I'll explain it as soon as we get moving." She removed the cap for the syringe and spit it out with her mouth and then beckoned to the older African Terra Save employee. "You wanna give me a hand here? I'll explain everything once we get this taken care of."

_Josh_

Captain Stone was highly stressed at discovering yet another dead agent that of Parker Luciani. The man was somewhat of a veteran among the BSAA ranks himself and just like Jessica, his current partner, he had assisted Chris and Jill in the past on a mission, at least one that he had heard Chris speak of and possibly even more than that. _"HQ to Captain Stone. Can you give us the coordinates to where Agent Luciani's body is? We have a team en route to Kogin Gari as we speak."_

Josh quickly did give him the coordinates to their location and replied, "Any word on this, Hercules? This bastard seems to be creating more chaos than Wesker did. What's worse is that he doesn't seem to have any direction or reasoning as far as motive goes. I think he is actually killing more people than Albert did too. We need as many agents out here as possible!"

The response was not satisfactory. "_Negative, Captain. We can't afford to send any extra men at the moment. You have a team at your beckoning call. That is what you have for back up. We're already having to send in the East African branch to Somalia. There's been a terrible bio hazard outbreak there. We may be able to send you some additional support from base in Lagos but I can't make any guarantees. You have a mission to do sir. I suggest you get to it. Godspeed."_

Josh gritted his teeth. "Damn it! Those arrogant bastards! They would have sent back up if we were in America or Europe! No other branches are sending any teams out here and we have no backup since the majority of available SOU teams are already on missions, we are on our own."

Malcolm looked despaired. "What the hell do we do now?"

Simon looked at him with contempt. "What, now you are panicking? The American thinks Africa is such a paradise until he comes here and sees its not so exotic like the West thinks it is. Its more of a hellish reality and ironically Americans are just as much a part of it as anybody."

Malcolm looked at the man with anger, finally having had enough of the disrespect. "Hey you know what, nigga, I'm tired of you talking shit! You act like you're so much better than me but all you are is a damn terrorist yourself. I hear about all that shit you talked to Makeda about me being a gang banger who killed and his own people. What about you? You used to to be a terrorist in Sierra Leone, partna! You were a part of an army that terrorized, raped, pillaged and burned entire villages and you cut off arms of little kids. Claiming to be fighting for Sierra Leone? You killed your own people too! Me, I dropped maybe thirty rivals, and only half of them were even black. What about you? You must have killed thousands and i bet most of them weren't even soldiers."

Simon angrily shouted, "Do not speak of things you know nothing about! I have denounced my ways from when i was with RUF! Welcome to Africa, my friend! Did you think you would receive special treatment because you are a black man here? The government was wrong but what we did was worse. I should kill you now for saying this!"

Josh finally stepped in and shouted at both of them. "Enough! You both had shady pasts! You both have stopped killing the wrong people and are starting to fight for the right people. We are a team and that means we must work , you are every bit as African as I am in my eyes, but Simon is riht. Things are not easy here and we mus fight to make it better. Simon, you are correct and have every right to be frustrated with all that is going on, we are all tired and wish to go home but we cannot until the job is done. Malcolm is a brother in arms and you will show some respect. Nothing will get better if we do not work together and persevere even at the hardest moments. My heart goes out to the family of Parker, and Amadia too. But let us make their sacrifices mean something! We are still alive. I want it to stay that way."

He looked down sighing. "I picked this team because you all were outstanding in your training. The two of you included. You both had a decent hand in accuracy with firearms, you have your own special skills. I picked you because I thought you were right for this job. I wonder, was I wrong to think this?"

Both agents said in unision, "No sir."

Josh eased up. "Good. We can't afford to have any fighting in the team. Our unity is key to our survival. Now we need to head out and try to find Jessica. She could still be alive and we need to help her get out of here if she is. I have no doubt in my mind she is injured and being held captive."

Josh turned to Simon and informed him, "However, you have been starting the trouble between yourself and Malcolm. To pay for this, I will need you to watch over the body until the extraction team gets here and brings him back."

Simon started to complain in Mende but then Josh spoke to him in his own dialect, being fluent in many African languages. "Yes sir." He finally said.

They continued on, looking for their lost comrade, Jessica. Josh looked at his team mates and said, "We need to split up. Teams of two. Makeda, you are with Malcolm. Kahleel, you stick with me. We have a better chance of finding her if we cover all the rooms and keep other updated."

Makeda looked at Josh with discomfort at the idea. "Are you sure this is a good plan? We should stay together so that the enemies cannot pick us off!"

Josh sighed. "I hear what you are saying little sister, but we have to think of the mission at hand. You and Malcolm are well trained enough to handle yourselves if you run into Imani so I want the two of you to try to find him. The two of us will try and find Jessica. Let's just hope to God she's alive."

They split up, Malcolm and Makeda heading to the South West direction of the hallway. Josh headed North West and they spotted a door they had not yet tried. They went inside, Josh covering Kahleel who was on point. "Permission to speak freely, Captain?" Kahleel requested.

Josh confirmed his request with a nod. "I don't believe we'll be able to find Jessica in time. It looks like Agent Luciani was killed by a B.O.W. or worse. It could very easily be Hercules even. If this is true, what reason would they have to keep Jessica alive? Perhaps we are too late. Shouldn't we be out there covering our team mates?"

Josh explained as they searched the room, so far finding nothing. They searched through two desks. "If Jessica is alive, it is highly likely that Hercules is keeping her as a hostage. He is a terrorist after all. He might demand money, he might demand transportation. He is a foreigner, from Europe or America, we are not sure but he would likely want transport out of this area once he has done whatever it is he has come here to do."

Just then, they heard the clicking of several weapons and turned to find five men pointing Assault Rifles at the two of them. Josh aimed back at them with his own weapon and so did Kahleel but they were clearly not in a good spot for a gun fight. "Sulmuyar makamanku! Duka biyu!" Hollered one of them who were clearly armed rebels.

(Drop your weapons both of you.)

Josh lowered his and Kahleel did as well but did not ease up. "Imani Saheed would like to have a word with the two of you." Said the leader of the pack, an African man with cornrows who wore a black jacket and gray pants. He had a twisted grin on his face. "You are famous, after all, Captain Stone! Famous BSAA agent who nearly killed him? I wonder what he will think when he sees the pleasant surprise?"

Josh growled at them at the mention of the wanted terrorist's name. "I will not be going anywhere with you! Imani is a disgrace to all African people and so are you. Go ahead and kill me if you must."

Kahleel looked at his captain with alarm. "What are you doing?!"

The terrorist with the AK told him, "If you do not come with us, we will have some of our brothers go and pay your wife and child a visit. Do you truly believe a man such as Mr. Saheed would not find them?"

Josh's teeth gritted but he said, "I will go with you but if you touch a hair on either one of them I will gut you like a fish!" The man nodded to one of his comrades who hit him with the butt of a Rifle and Josh doubled over and the soldiers took their weapons from them and two of them forced Josh to his feet. "You will do whatever I tell you to, Captain Stone. You are in no position to make threats," The leader nodded to his men and pointed at Kahleel ordering, "Kill this one."

Kahleel backed up but as the Assault Rifles trained on him, he stared down the many Rifles ready to execute him. "What is going on here?" A voice spoke out. A short and thin African man dressed in a black tank top and green camouflage pants who held a similar weapon to the others had emerged.

Josh grinned as the man approached them, grinning at Kahleel. Kahleel did not understand why his captain smiled. Had he gone completely mad? "Ah! Akbar, my brother! You nearly missed it. We were about to dispose of this BSAA swine here and we have caught the one and only Captain Joshua Stone. Do you think Mr. Saheed will give me a promotion?"

The man, Akbar looked at him and removed his Desert Eagle saying, "Yes, but I will be the one killing the Tuareg swine. Mr. Saheed has a personal vendetta against him," The leader looked puzzled and said, "Why would he order this? This is my kill!"

Akbar looked at him asking, "Do you wish to tell Mr. Saheed this, to his face? You are our new leader now? He is going into early retirement?" He readied his weapon.

The man let out a frustrated exhale but said, "Make it quick! I don't know why you must always steal glory from people! That is a flaw in your personality, brother. I strongly suggest you change it."

Akbar trained the Desert Eagle on Kahleel who stared him down and wished to close his eyes as the waiting was driving him insane. "you are right," Started Akbar. "But you are no brother of mine." With that he turned the Desert Eagle on him and fired a single shot into his forehead, blowing his brains out of the back of his skull. He turned the gun on another before he could fire his weapon and shot him in the temple. A third soldier began to aim at him but Akbar fired and hit him in the torso and the man fell to the floor. Josh tackled a fourth insurgent and forced him against the wall slamming his head against it, once twice, before the man lost consciousness.

Josh took the man's pistol from him, as he had misplaced his own. The pistol was a Browning BDM Handgun and he found three magazines on the terrorist. Josh readied the gun and put a slug in the back of his head. Kahleel took the AK-47 from one of the dead insurgents and fired at the last one, hitting him in the back, the rounds going through the spine. Josh turned to Kahleel. "This is our inside man, Akbar Hamed. He is one of West Africa's best SOA agents and is currently infiltrating Imani Saheed's militia. Akbar, it is highly important you are not compromised so I appreciate your assistance but you must go. I sent two of my own agents after Imani. It is better he think there are two agents gunning for him rather than three. We will make it seem as though we overcame these men here ourselves."

Akbar nodded taking his own weapon and slinging it over his shoulder. "Yes sir. Captain Stone, you must be careful. Imani Saheed is not the most dangerous man here. Though he is a tyrant to Africa, he is just a human being at his worst. Its this Hercules we need to be alert for."

Josh nodded. "Okay. Now get back to Saheed! We don't want him to suspect anything."

As the man left down the hall, Kahleel took some ammo off the dead terrorists while Josh took back his own AK variant, the weapon he had originally used as well as the Browning he had just taken. Josh stopped and let out a growl of frustration exhaling sharply. "Damn it! I almost forgot! We need to check up on Chris and Sheva! She is like a little sister to me, I said we would assist them."

Kahleel was hesitant. "Sir, with all due respect I thought we were not supposed to put personal affairs in front of the mission?"

Josh grabbed he man by the collar and pulled him in close. "You must unlearn what HQ has tried to drill into your brain. It will get you and your team mates killed," He eased up releasing the collar realizing he had lost his cool a bit. He brushed the sweat from his shaven head. "If we are to do what is right, we must care about those around us. We must get at least a little bit personal. That is what makes us human beings! We must care or otherwise we are just mindless drones, only soldiers and not people."

_Chris_

She woke up slowly, beautifully to find him staring at her in amazement, in awe. She giggled sweetly and looked at him with a smile. "Have you just been staring at me the whole time? You didn't even get any sleep did you?"

Chris smiled back. "No, i did. I just woke up when i realized that Josh was supposed to come here but its been fifteen minutes since he was supposed to and now he isn't here."

Sheva sat up, her nude breasts lovely in the dim lighting. "He's alive, Chris. After all this time, he's proved he always will come out standing. He probably just got caught up."

She focused on him with her hazel brown eyes and pressed her lips to his. "I have you here, Chris. You can keep us both safe. Josh is a big African buck and he's tough as nails but i'll settle for a body building yank."

Chris pinned her down a playful grin on him and demanded, "Yankee! You take that back!" She smiled back up at him but she shook her head, her smile growing bigger. Chris tickled her, and she began laughing and begging him. "Please...Chris...stop...! You...son of a ...ahhhhh...! You'll pay!" She tackled him and flipped him to his back and panted. "I told you...stop that..."

They were once again playing with each other. He rolled her onto her back again the heavy American on top of her again and he growled, "I don't like being told what to do!" She giggled uncontrollably as he tickled her ribs and she gave a kick. She then apologized as soon as she did, her expression changing but he just grinned and pinned her legs down and continued to tickle her. "No!...get off me!" He still did the same as he had been. In retrospect it was probably stupid to do that, making as much noise as they were if a majini had happened to hear them and though he had locked the door he remembered Kijuju well enough to know that wouldn't work with them but then again, not five feet from them, lay their weapons. _So if those assholes want to interrupt us before we're ready for them, they're REALLy gonna get it. _He thought. Maybe it wasn't smart at all but he was enjoying himself too much to care and so was she.

Chris planted a kiss on her lips and stopped tickling her. She panted and uttered, "Jerk." In her sexy British sounding African accent. "You're mean, Chris!" She said playfully back. "I will find where you are ticklish one day and you'll regret it." She said even as she kissed him back. Their mouths pressed together once again. His hand rubbed her tummy and she let out a shaky gasp. A guilty smile came to her and she laid her head back and scolded, "I told you, stop it. I'm ticklish," She was trying to sound tough but the weakness was in her voice.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh don't give me that, Sheva. You like it. Besides its a different kind of tickle..." He said with a dirty look on his face.

She nodded as he began to kiss her down her body his lips moving down her breasts. "Yes...Chris...I do...and what happened was amazing...but are you sure we should do this...?"

Chris sucked lightly on her left nipple causing her to shiver. "We didn't deny ourselves before and we may not get a chance to have a good time like this. Don't you trust me?"

She closed her eyes and nodded and opened them slightly looking down at him. "With all my life, partner. You haunted my dreams." She whispered. She closed her eyes again laying back as his lips trailed down to her stomach planting kisses on her warm soft silky skin. He kissed her navel once again. It sent chills through her and she shook a little and let out a shaky breath and a whimper crept from her mouth as his lips kissed her belly just like the first time, kissing it as passionately as he had kissed her lips. Goose bumps formed on her arms again and her nipples as his lips tickled her belly. She bit her lip in anticipation and cradled his head and pulled his face back to hers. She felt her womanhood warming up with want for him again, a fire re sparked by his bumps formed on her arms again and her nipples as his lips tickled her belly. "You make me crazy, Chris. That's both good and bad..."

Chris silenced her with a kiss, his mouth attempting to dominate hers, their bodies pressed to each other. "I can't help it...you're so... breathtaking. You're so beautiful. You're so goddamn beautiful on the inside and out. Pardon my French. I mean... Swahili," He teased and she laughed along with him. He kissed her and sat up. He brushed a curl of her hair from her face. "How do you say i love you in your language?" He asked curiously, as he kissed her neck. Her eyes closed again as he kissed and breathed against her ear. "Ninakupenda..." She breathed

Chris grinned and he asked her, "Were you just telling me that or...were you telling me that...?"

She smiled and told him, "What do you think?"

Chris lowered his lips back to her. "Ninakupenda too..."

She let out a laugh at that and he kissed her again, his lips back at her neck. He kissed down to her breasts again, his lips kissing and also tasting her flesh his eyes taking in the sight before him. He savored every second of it. He kissed the right nipple, sucking lightly on the flesh. Her head laid back and she stared at the ceiling again her mouth open as he did this. He began to nibble on her flesh causing her to squirm under him as he sucked on her breast and caressed it at the same time.

He slid his right hand down as he caressed her breast with one hand and attended to her other breast with his mouth. He began to slowly finger her, his fingers sliding in and out of her wet pussy with ease and she began to moan again and he lightly pinched her right tit and nibbled on her left earned another moan out of her as even her breathing became louder and his cock began to stand at attention. He had his palm upward as he massaged her quivering walls. He loved the way her breasts went up and down as she breathed hard and moaned, her mouth open. He kissed her lips and she moaned against them but gratefully kissed him back. slightly increased the movement as he fingered her going in a bit deeper and she let out a guttural moan that she was afraid had sounded almost butch in her opinion.

They could not read each others minds but if they had, Sheva would have known what he was thinking she would know he had not thought so as just the very sound of her made his dick twitch with arousal. She felt like it was so wrong as his fingers probed her. _Yet so right...it feels like the rightest thing in the world..._she thought, becoming wetter as the older agent played with her clit, mostly around it, but even though it was sensitive it had gotten used to the feel of his fingers enough to be able to take some direct stimulation. Chris stimulated her g spot as he went in deeper. Her breath came rapid like a chine gun of sharp breaths as he did. She could feel herself on the brink of coming. She ground herself against his hand for more. She then, came, her tight walls constricting around his fingers, and her swollen lips and clit hugged his fingers as she did. She let out several sharp cries as she did her chest heaving up and down. She laid against the floor. Chris moved up her body.

Her breasts were standing at attention, her lips, both her actual lips and the other kind, were swollen and had a reddish tint to them. Her body had heated up significantly. She smiled at him and she rubbed her hand down his naked torso. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special. No wonder that partner of yours from that mission in the Mediterranean liked you. That was one thing I had heard before..."

Chris grinned. "She's not as much of a catch as you are. Besides she worked with Tricell."

Sheva looked at him with passion and said, "She hasn't a clue what she is missing out on..." She pushed the older man down and laid him on his back. She began planting kisses down his muscular chest, down to his chiseled abs and finally down to his impressive manhood. She kissed it and it sent a shock of sensation through him once again, and she began to slow kiss and then suck on the tip. She ran her tongue along the top of it, sliding it around the helmet before she took him entirely in her mouth. Chris squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, "God...Sheva..."

She slide her mouth over the top of it and though she was only getting started it felt like heaven. She pumped his cock with her hand at the bottom. She moved her mouth further down his shaft. He looked down at her and she looked up at him their eyes meeting a naughty look in her hazel brown eyes. It was almost too much to bear. The warmth of her mouth was halfway down his dick and slid down further. She moved back up to the tip where it was most sensitive and she began to pump him lower stroking his throbbing manhood. She jerked him from the bottom part of his length and used her mouth for the top half.

Chris couldn't take it he knew it wouldn't be long. She brought his tip back to her lips both kissing and sucking. He laid back this time, her dominating him, having that much power over him doing so little. "Hooo...fuck...!" He breathed. She began to go faster with her hand but at the same speed with her mouth. Just as he felt he would explode, she removed his johnson from her mouth easing up the sensation, a smile on her face slowing the pace at which she jerked him but still doing it. He let out a ragged breath and looked at the ebony woman pretty much at her mercy with her left hand gripping his balls. It was funny how much bigger he was than her, and how tough he was but a big and muscular man like him could so easily be at her mercy just by her doing what she was.

She chuckled. "You look comfortable, Mr. Redfield." She said in an almost elegant sounding manner that was almost too sexy. She was speaking as if she were a woman of royalty, speaking formally. Like a queen. _She is a queen...she can be my queen.._ Chris asked, "You're driving me crazy, Sheva...why do you have to tease me?"

Her smile grew bigger. 'You make it so fun." Chris closed his eyes again in anticipation and slight frustration. She began to go back to it, stroking him harder and faster once again. "You like that don't you, dirty boy?" She teased. He looked down at her almost begging. "You're killing me..."

She put her mouth back on him and slid her lips back over it, running her mouth over his dick again. He laid back, his mouth open. She took his whole length in and sucked him deep moving back down. She brought her lips down further. She began again and stroked him softer but sucked harder and faster. She ran her tongue along the tip once again and then around it. He cringed as chills went through him, unable to believe how good it felt. He growled, "Sheva...Sheva!"

She laughed with him still in her mouth and it gave a sensation that caused him to cry out, a curse uttering from his lips. The pre cum hitting her upper lip and it left a trail from his dick to her lip as she continued to jerk him off. "Fuck...Sheva...ah..." He came and panted, falling away from her. She had part of it on her cheek which she wiped away with a chuckle and she licked the pre cum from her lips like it was vanilla ice cream. "My oh, my partner, you're messy...but it was fun watching you squirm like that," She said with a wide smile.

He sat up and got to her face, an inch from her still panting. She pulled him in for a kiss and he tried to pull away at first but she got him. They locked lips once again and his hand slid up to her breasts. He squeezed them gently and she exhaled. He slid his fingers on his right hand down to her wet mound and began to go to work. She shivered as he fingered her again but he began kissing down her body once again and he grinned slyly and said, "Time to return the favor."

Be kissed her silky soft legs, planting gentle kisses on the smooth skin while rubbing her inner thighs with his left hand. He brought his lips to her center finally and kissed her there, starting her off gently and easily. He fingered her slowly and kissed her still and he licked her up from the bottom up to the top. She shivered as he did and she laid back as he bent her legs back to lick her. She let out a squeal as he played with her folds. He teased the folds of her labia as his tongue probed her hole. He tasted her nectar and increased the speed as he played with her folds. He applied indirect pressure to her clit stimulating it lightly. She cried out and laid back on the floor. It was not comfortable on her back but the sensation in her vagina was distracting enough for her to forget about it.

She panted breathing hard as his tongue licked her labia and he played with her folds. Her eyes were half open as he stuck his fingers deeper inside of her. "Mhmmmmm...! Chris..." She yelped as he continued to eat her out,his tongue also going deeper. He licked her womanhood in a vertical motion. His fingers went deeper inside her, giving her labia a break from his fingers and he ran his tongue down to her perineum and she let out a high pitched yelp again and she grabbed his hair hard, her nails digging into his scalp and down to the back of his neck. He found the g spot inside and her and began to finger her in a tapping motion. Her moans of pleasure became louder and even more still as his tongue teased her swollen clitoris. Her labia was also swollen and he teased her folds again while also getting her g pot. She laid back again her legs up in the air and she wrapped them around him and he pulled her in closer burying his face in her lap again and he began to write numbers this time around her clitoral hood and her clit. He fingered her deeper and faster and she squealed, "Chris...ohhhh!" She came and this time her juices erupted from her soaking womanhood. He lapped up her juices as she rode out her orgasm her waist gyrating as she reached the peak, her walls squeezing his fingers ten times very tight.

He still licked her even more and continued to do so and he pressed his mouth to her pussy and hummed against it. Her legs wouldn't stop shaking. Her clit was sensitive and it felt good but it was so sensitive that it hurt too. She screamed as he did this and she came again this time her juices reaching his face soaking his chin.

She laid back and panted, moaning still loudly but she quieted down to a soft squeak as she lay there on the floor. He joined her at her side, kissing her and she kissed him fiercely grabbing his face with passion. She looked at him with her beautiful eyes and asked, "Where did you learn to do that? That...is a good way to keep your partners loyal." She teased. She kissed him again and planted one on his cheek and told him, "Give me your fingers." She took them from them and sucked her essence from him and she licked it from his face too. He sucked in a breath of air. His penis twitched with arousal but was not fully erect yet. He was not as young as he used to be and he'd already had sex. For a guy in his late thirties that would normally be enough to call it a night.

He was flaccid but he was still wanting to give her a grand finale. She looked at him, resting her head on her hand, her elbow on the ground. "I must say...you never cease to impress, Mr. Redfield," _The way she said that, God she's so elegant. She sounds like Rachel Weisz or somebody famous like a nicer ass..._He thought of her accent as almost like posh African. Not posh in the style of being a snob or snooty but in the style of being classy and elegant which as far as Chris was concerned was something anybody could have but not all did. He was getting more aroused at the sound of her voice.

She smiled still blown away by the mind blowing orgasm he had given her. She asked him, "So tell me more about you, Chris. You fascinate me."

Chris was taken aback by the question. "What do you want to know?" He scolded himself. _She wants to know more about you and all you're thinking about is why you can't get it up! _The truth was, they did know many things about each other he had told her just about all of the things he and his friends had been through regarding the events of Raccoon City but he had not said much on his own upbringing.

She kissed him and told him, "Everything. Where are you from? What was it like for you and Claire growing up? What kind of last name is Redfield?"

He laid back and said, "Well...Redfield is a Scottish surname. My dad was Scottish and we were brought up Protestant. My mother was Jewish. Since that's the case, we were raised with both religions. I look more like my mother and Claire looks more like my father. I'm from Raccoon City. A lot of people that know me knew that i saw a lot of what happened to it but they didn't know I was from there. We were."

He paused as he remembered that life that seemed like a century ago. "When i was twenty one, Claire was still in school but my parents got into a car accident. Some drunk driver on the highway...but after that it was all up to me to take care of Claire. Make sure she stayed in school, kept her grades up, that kind of thing."

Sheva rubbed his arm. "That's sweet of you to care so much for your sister. It must have been hard for you to do. To just have that responsibility sprung upon you like that. You've had a hard life!" Chris looked at her with wonder staring into her eyes and saw that she was staring just as intensely into his. "What about you? What was life as a rebel like?"

She avoided his gaze and he said, "I'm sorry...," But she shook her head and told him, 'No its okay. I was in the Sudanese People's Liberation Army. We were from Southern Sudan. I've been to other countries as well but you knew that. We were fighting against the northern government. They kept it under the radar but it turned out that Umbrella had used my own village as a testing bed. Not only that, but they would sell bio weapons to the government. I lost a lot of good friends that way. We fought the government and then we went to help people in Uganda and back in Sudan because the LRA had been attacking innocent villages, raping people, making child soldiers."

Chris nodded. "I knew a little bit about that. I knew that the LRA and the SPLA weren't on good terms. I just didn't know that the SPLA were out there trying to be a force of good in a world of so much evil."

Sheva nodded. 'Yes, that is why I know Saheed. He is like Joseph Kony's protege, his poster child, he always was but he has gone a step too far and is doing what even his comrades have not before by working with Umbrella and trying to unleash the B.O.W.'s on their enemies."

Chris looked at her and said, "You haven't had an easy life yourself. I already knew that from what you told me about your parents dying and the factory in the town with the hazmat suits. I can see why you want to stop him."

Sheva tried to lighten the mood. "So you are a Hebrew? I am not surprised. Its not cause of you being circumcised either, most in Africa do that too, but its your last name."

Chris grinned widely. "Wow...you go from that to...wow," He didn't finish the sentence. He then started again. "My Dad was the one named Redfield. In America a lot of people think that if we have a Hebrew sounding name like Goldberg or Silver man we must be Hebrew but a lot of the names that sound it, aren't actually Jewish and there a lot of people that have surnames like that aren't because Goldberg is actually a German surname. My Dad was Scottish though," He said sheepishly.

Sheva teased him and said, "Well at least i can still say shalom to the little guy." She said. Chris blushed and he told her, "Cheap shot, Sheva!"

She teased him more getting him back for tickling her. "All though you're taking too long to get hard for me. Shall we attribute that to your age?" As soon as she had said that she wondered why she had. _Why did i say that? What am i thinking? _Chris, to her surprise shook his head, a dirty grin on his face and pinned her to the ground. She laughed as he did and he tickled her more. She laughed for a full two minutes before he stopped. He was erect now, finally and was turned on. She noticed it too. "You ready for me, partner?" He was behind her, her back to him. He kissed her soft skin on her back earning a moan that was more of a sensual breath than anything else. She smiled. "I guess I should put my foot in my mouth, Chris. Never tease a Redfield."

He nodded. He slowly braced himself for the feeling. He eased into her closing his eyes as he felt her tight entrance around him. He pulled himself in closer. He closed his eyes and he began to move inside her. She gasped at the feeling of his throbbing manhood inside of her. She was more turned on as he began to thrust inside of her. She wiggled against him. As he went inside of her, her back was to his chest and he still kissed her shoulders as he caressed them while caressing her left breast from the back. He got deeper into her and she let out a high whine as his cock breached her inner walls. She closed her eyes as she was held by him as they made love. He was going slow but she whispered back to him, "You can go faster..." She grabbed his balls and his shaft behind her as he entered her and said the same thing as before when they had met. "I may not be as big as you but I can hold my own."

Chris looked up at the ceiling groaning and cringing at what she had said. "You drive me crazy...with that voice..." He began to thrust faster and in turn so did she, her movements matching his. His heart was pounding hard as was hers as he fucked her from behind, turning her back to him just enough to grab her left breast and suck on it gently stimulating the nipple flesh, and even his warm saliva on her breast was lovely, hand in hand with him caressing her right breast while he penetrated her. She laid her head back against him while looking up at him, her eyes half open fluttering carelessly as she stared up at him in a feverish daze. She moaned as he continued to drive into her walls, his moans stimulating her and he slapped her ass earning a cry of surprise from her. He slid in and out with ease due to her slickness.

She let out a feminine grunt as they moved, their bodies becoming one. She looked at him and softly said his name. "Chris..." He could see in her eyes how in love she was with him. Even though he did not see himself as a super hero and believed himself to actually be a failure more than anything else, to him, her was a super hero. It had been evident to him that she felt that way ever since she had first referred to him as one. He was her hero. No matter what. A man she had respected and admired. _Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Redfield..._clearly she had done her homework on him. She not only had respected and admired him but had come to care for and love the man that she had been partnered up with. No matter what he thought of himself for all the friends he had lost over the years to bio terrorism, no matter what he thought about how he had let Jill die, she still saw him as a hero.

She was the Wonder woman to his Super man. As he looked at the curves of the ebony bronze skinned woman, her luscious lips, her big round ass, her supple breasts, her creamy thighs, her silky back, and her soft skin, and thought of her wonderful laugh, her beautiful voice, her sweet warm smile, and in general how light hearted she was when not on a mission, he thought, he was the luckiest man in the world. Sure, losing Jill had been terrible and it was something he did not intend to forget but now, he knew he had the best person to take her place. Sheva was there for him and he would be there for her. "Kiss me..." She demanded softly. He did as she asked. Their kiss had an unmatched passion, their lips like two fires becoming one. She moaned against his lips as he drove into her from behind. _  
><em>

Their tongues wrestled as they both gyrated. Sheva broke the kiss their lips parting as she was unable to conceal her cries of pleasure even enough to have her mouth on him. His hand ran down from her breasts to her damp womanhood. He began to play with her folds again. He added double the pleasure to it as he went deeper inside her. He teased her flesh in a circular motion. She yelped as he did, her womanhood pulsing with sensation as her whole body rocked against him. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and she fought the urge to curse herself as this happened, her thighs becoming as moist as her center was. He fingered her folds and the sides while also going in pumping faster. Her back now glistened with sweat in the dim light as she grinded against him, attempting to cause as much sensation to him as he was to her. Her golden brown skin glistened and somehow made her look prettier. He tasted her neck, the saltiness of it and kissed her neck, and around the back of it. She let out a sensual shiver and he saw she had liked that so he continued to and kissed her ear blowing lightly on it, his hot breath against her as he went in and out of her slippery entrance.

Once again she threw her head back in ecstasy against him looking up to the ceiling, and at the wall as he rocked her body from behind. He spanked her bottom again and rubbed it in her hand earning a giggle that followed another squeal of surprise. "I love this ass..." He droned with lust. She liked the way it felt it his big hands. She panted and said between moans, "When we get out of here...you can do whatever you want...we can do whatever..." This excited him further and he drove into her faster, taking her, still on the floor.

He could feel himself close to losing it as she rolled her hips against him. "You were holding out on me...cowboy..." She said between breaths and love cries. He slowed to a stop with his thrusting but he continued his penetration with his fingers. He cursed at himself in his head. He had been with many women over the years, he had blown minds, so there was no reason for him to be this close to ejaculation before he was ready to. He was after all, a thirty seven year old man, and not a seventeen year old losing his virginity. _That's how crazy she drives me...almost too much to handle..._ he thought. _But i can't get enough...__  
><em>

He grinned at her, kissing her sweaty back. "Does that make you a cowgirl? You ever tried reverse?"

She smiled back, knowing where he was going with that. "Yes...that's what we did last time..." She whispered. She looked back at him, her hazel eyes practically begging. "Don't make me beg, partner..don't stop now..." He slowed down with his hand too. "That was just cowgirl and it was great. I meant reverse cowgirl."

She looked at him with uncertainty. He grinned. "Come here, I'll show you." He re-positioned her having her sit up and he laid back. She sat on him and once he was inside of her, he began to start up again and she had her back to him facing away from him. She began to ride him slowly. As he pumped deeper inside of her she reached below herself touching his length massaging it and directing it deeper into her hole as continued to thrust at a faster pace. He began to play with her folds again, adding the double stimulation to her. He played along her clitoral hood at her nub that was clearly aroused. What he didn't fill with his throbbing manhood, he penetrated her with fingers. Yet despite the room he had to play with her, she was far from loose. She was tight and the very feeling of her on him mimicked the same feeling it had when she had taken him into her mouth.

"Chris...uhhh...!" She cried out as they continued to have sex on the floor he, gritting his teeth at the sensation her tight walls caused for him and she, sweating, crying out in ecstasy, her wet warmth so heavenly, her lovely breasts bouncing as she bounced on him, was being taken on a ride of her life. She let out more sporadic feminine squeaks from her lips as she rode him. He teased her swollen clit once again as he pushed deeper into her. She ground herself against him rotating her hips to meet his thrusts. The way he was touching he was driving her crazy and she wanted to be able to have the same sexual power over him that he was demonstrating on her. She had never made love in this position before but it was the best she'd ever had. She rode him , loving the feeling of his neck at her lower back. She laid back against him, he, still inside of her but it was more intimate this way as she laid her back against his torso again. Their sweaty bodies embraced as he felt her breasts again with his free hand, bringing right breast close to his mouth so he could pay more attention to it. She smiled at him but the feeling of him inside her was driving her wild.

She let out an involuntary shriek as he teased her clit again applying pressure to it and his fingers probed her deeper. _It feels so good..._she thought, feeling barely awake due to the state of sexual bliss she felt. She wanted to return the favor. As his cock eased in and out of her she stopped him, pulling his dick out of her, running her thumb on the tip. He groaned, "Sheva..."

She allowed him back into her but she stroked his manhood as he was so that she could toy with him as much as he was with her. He increased his thrusting, thumping his balls against her bottom, penetrating her, going in as deep inside of her as he could. His big dick was so deep in her that it was almost able to touch her stomach from the inside. He kept toying with her labia and her wetness increased getting his fingers moist. He found her g spot and he thrust in to that exact spot, hitting her right on it. The feeling of her tightening muscles around him driving him to the edge, he would not be able to hold out much longer. He suckled on her nipples, gently nibbling on the flesh, with his other hand and he then trailed his hand down to her wet dripping entrance. He teased her perineum as he fingered her and moved down to her anus, fingering her down there at the same time. "Oh!" This earned a cry of shock from her but as he toyed the beginning of it as well as her vagina while still inside of her, she allowed him to still do it.

Her warm wanting center was heating up and getting wetter as he drove his throbbing length into her g spot, poking it again and again, rough but intensely pleasuring her, she managed to say between cries of passion, "Chris...! I'm close..."

He closed his eyes, the feeling of her hand stroking him from under her while he went into her was too much to bear. He gritted his teeth. "Sheva...i'm not...gonna make it..."

Sheva cried out, "Hold on...! Ahhhh!" He continued thrusting and she said, "Come with me...come with me..."

He yelled, "I'm coming!" He thrusted as hard as he could and he could feel she was about to orgasm herself. He felt it in the tight squeeze of her snatch on his fingers, in the pulsing of her cunt on his erection,the feeling of her tight, wet, entrance becoming more wet and finally her release came. Her juices spilled out onto him, soaking his groin, his balls drenched, and she screamed as she rode him, riding the wave of the peak of her orgasm. "Oh god...Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! I lo...lo...ahhhhh!"

Chris gave his lest bit of strength before he knew he would burst in a matter of seconds at the feeling of her coochie squeezing his hardened Johnson as she came, her juices still flowing, her walls squeezing him as she hit the peak of her climax, her vaginal walls constricting around him until he knew he couldn't take it. Pre cum surfaced at the tip and he grabbed her bucking hips thrusting up with all he had left. "Oh! Ohh...OH! Chris..." She squealed as she continued to come and the constrictions pulsed around him each constriction less than the last but nonetheless, the flow of her essence pushed him out of her and he had to go back into her but he finally exploded, on her her back sending glazed shots on her sweaty bronze back and even on the top of her plump left butt cheek.

She fell onto him, collapsed and rolled off of him, next to him and took his soaked fingers taking them into her mouth cleaning him.

They took a few minutes to clean up but before long, they were laying in each others arms. "I love you, partner..." She said, not sure what else to say.

He kissed her full on the lips and she laid on his chest resting in his arms, and they continued to kiss. "You're an animal." She said, her eyes half open, clearly exhausted. He kissed her on the lips, full on, their tongues played with each other just briefly and they finally broke it and he kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Sheva. I need you..."

She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Well you have me, big boy. I'm yours. I'll never let go. Do you promise you never will?"

Chris vowed. "I promise." She happily laid on his chest. He chuckled. "We really should get out of here. I mean, get dressed finish our mission. We're being pretty unprofessional."

She giggled and said, "Being professional is over rated, Chris. Let's just lay here a bit longer. Please?"

He nodded and laid back and both of them closed their eyes. Just then, there was a loud explosion. The door had been breached by some sort of charge. Three majinis walked in, their eyes glowing like fire carrying AK's. Sheva backed up in fear reaching for her gun but one of them gave her a kick to the side. Just then, Imani Saheed came in, carrying a similar Assault Rifle and he looked at them and said, "Hello, hello! What do we have here? Which toe do I suck?"

Chris grabbed his gun but he was booted in the face by Chris. He fell back. Sheva reached again for her weapons and was hit with the butt of a Rifle. She could feel herself starting to black out. Imani Saheed did the same to Chris. "Take their weapons and get these two up. Hercules will be happy to see them. He'll want them both alive."

Chris reached for Sheva who had just passed out. "No..."

Imani had one of the majinis hit him again and he hit the floor, his face staring at the unconscious agent, he tried to stay conscious but his whole world went dark. _Sheva..._

* * *

><p><em>That's all for chapter 7 yall. I'm finally back. I decided to follow up with another Creva lemon. I've just been too busy to update lately. I thought i was gonna be a daddy but we took a paternity test and it wasn't mine...so she was cheating :( Anyway i shouldn't even be saying this on here i aint feeling sorry for myself I just wanted yall to know why i took so long that's what I been dealing with. Its fine now i can just focus on my dreams and dedication to Islam, Insha Allah. So just so yall know, Imani Saheed, that trick ass nigga, is sort of based on Joseph Kony or at least a sort of spin on him if he was buying B.O.W.'s for the LRA to use. I figure since this story is in the motherland I may as well use contemporary problems there. I also had made Sheva a member of the Sudanese People's Liberation Army because to me they are a fore for good and one of the few rebel groups in Africa that is also revolutionary. Plus i guess the 2nd civil war fit with Sheva's own age and all. <em>

_But i had a Joseph Kony type in this because see there was the Kony 2012 movie which i have no interest in seeing I mean, i know the homeland needs help but i don't want Africa to become reliant on white people. That's Neo Colonialism, yes even charity! See though in that movie Machine Gun Preacher with Gerard Butler, see that guy Sam Childers, unlike most Westerners who give charity actually went there and lived there and fought the LRA, he helped the Sudanese people's Liberation Army out. He used to be a racist biker till he became a Christian and then went there. I mean, its easy to donate money from your luxury Hotel in the big capital city but if you aint in the bushes where the problem is at, you aint changing shit. _

_I guess i made Imani Saheed the personification of Kony cause i hate that nigga and i been hating him, i mean NOW Americans know about him but i been knowing about him. He says he's a Christian but he's a devil. Straight up. A devil that devours his own people. That's what members of the SPLA said about him and they're right. _

_So i decided to pull this on a cliff hanger. I hope ya'll enjoyed. I decided to just randomly come up with a background for Chris such as the origins of his last name and what not and what he was schooling Sheva on, about Redfield not necessarily being a Jewish surname its a European name and people assumed it was Jewish cause of all the refugees of the holocaust. I learned that myself cause that was a miscalculation i made on my own part. Still, despite that minor factor I wanted to have Chris have implied Hebrew heritage (Via the mother that's how it goes) cause i respect the people of the book and all. _

_Plus have him go into how he raised Claire after his parents died i think the SD Perry novels mentioned that happening, at least one of the variations of the story that is._

_Aight ya'll i gotta go. I hope you enjoy the story please drop a review. And yeah, Bone Man will be a new B.O.W. in this story. _


End file.
